


Fortune and Glory

by ReyloRobyn2011



Series: Wildest Aspirations [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Archaelogy au, Booby Traps, But kind of not, Devoted Reylo, Dr. Ben Solo, Eventual Smut, F/M, Han Ships It, He's Ben Solo here not Kylo, Indiana Jones AU, Rey has a crush, Rey is a Kenobi, Solo boys banter, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tombs and history galore, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 56,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/pseuds/ReyloRobyn2011
Summary: Dr. Ben Solo is an archaeology professor at NYU. His top three students and his world famous archaeologist father are going to Cairo, Egypt, for an expedition.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all are excited for this story. Finn's last name comes from his pre production name being "Sam."

Ben Solo pulled his suitcase out of the closet and began packing for his expedition. It had been a few years since he had studied out in the field; currently teaching a semester at the NYU. But when he was given the opportunity to travel to Egypt with his famous archaeologist father, Han Solo, and his most aspiring students, he couldn't let the opportunity pass.

He began filling his suitcase with all of the essentials he would need, from clothing to field journals. He also grabbed a few books about Egyptian tombs and rituals. He would spend the 14 hour flight brushing up on his knowledge of ancient Egyptian culture.

His cellphone buzzed on his coffee table alerting him that he needed to leave within the hour. He picked up the device and placed a call to his father.

“Hello son.”

“Dad, hey. Did you want to share a cab to the airport or are we just going to meet there?”

“We can share a cab, sure. I'll be at your place not too long from now. Don't forget to pack sunscreen for your pale ass.”

“You are hilarious. Listen, are my students meeting us at the gate?”

“I don't know kid, I guess so. Anyway, I have to run. Gotta say bye to your mom before heading over.”

“Alright dad, see you soon.”

“Love ya kid.”

“You too.”

He ended the call and pocketed his phone as he continued his packing.

***

His apartment was an older unit in Greenwich Village, just a few minutes from NYU where he taught in the Archaeology department. He lived in a small one bedroom apartment with a den. The walls were covered in shelves full of artifacts and artwork from his many travels. His favorite expedition thus far was his visit to Machu Picchu in Peru. He had spent two months in the field, documenting his discoveries. It was truly invigorating.

The burgundy rug situated under his coffee table was acquired during that trip. He loved his cozy home. He always did miss the comfort of his apartment when he went on these expeditions. Yet Ben knew he would regret it if he did not attend. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity for the top three students in his class.

Ben opened the top drawer of his nightstand to grab the small crystal he found on his first dig. This crystal had become somewhat of a lucky charm for him. He never left the country without it. The small rock had long ago been attached to a bit of twine. Ben held it to his chest as he breathed. He tied the twine around his neck and tucked the crystal under his tan button up shirt.

One last scan over his apartment left him satisfied. His mother would be by to bring in the mail and to feed his tropical fish. He locked the door behind him as he walked down the front steps. Ben leaned against the stone pillar as he waited for his father to arrive in the taxi.

***

“So who are the top three in your class this year?”

Ben locked eyes with his father as he responded, “Jessika Pava, Finn Samuel, and Rey Kenobi.”

“Kenobi? She related to your namesake?”

“I believe so, she's a bright student. Very dedicated. I'm actually surprised she didn't apply for Cambridge University; she's from London.”

His father took a moment to consider before he responded.

“Perhaps she wanted to learn from the son of world famous ‘Han Solo,’ don't you think?”

Ben rolled his eyes.

“Get over yourself, you're all washed up now.”

“Hey,” he said in offense, “I'm still in good shape and I _am_ joining you on this trip.”

Ben gave Han a knowing smirk.

“Maybe she thinks you're cute.”

His eyes widened, “Dad, no. She's my student. Don't even go there.”

“Hey now, don't get so defensive. Your mom was my student before we started dating. Who knows, maybe she's the one.” His father grinned at him with mirth.

They rode silently the rest of the way to JFK international.

***

Ben Solo and his father dropped their bags off at the luggage checkpoint before heading inside towards security. He slung his brown leather messenger bag over his shoulder. He pulled out his cellphone to send a group text to his students.

**At the security checkpoint. Please let me know if you have troubles finding our gate.**

His phone pinged almost instantaneously with a response. It was from Ms. Kenobi.

**Already waiting at the gate.**

Rey, always as prompt as ever. A few more minutes passed before the other two students responded with their locations.

Slowly they made their way through the line. Ben took off his shoes to place them in one of the bins along with his belt. He pulled out his laptop from his bag and put it in another bin with his cellphone and camera. He walked through security and was granted approval to move along. He grabbed his belongings and made his way over to a bench to put his shoes back on while he waited for his father.

They walked together towards the terminal. Ben stopped at Starbucks to grab a coffee.

“I don't know how you drink that stuff.”

He smirked at Han.

“What, it's just coffee. Would you really want to spend 14 hours on a plane with me without my caffeine fix?”

“Good point, kid.”

“Can you refrain from calling me that in front of my students? I need to maintain a level of respect.”

“Relax kid, they will respect you just fine. They aren't the top students because of their bad attitudes. Drink your coffee, grumpy.”

_This was sure to be a long flight._

***

Ben sipped his coffee as they made their journey to the gate. It was still rather early, the plane wouldn't begin boarding for another hour. Rey spotted them and patted the empty seat beside her.

“Good morning Dr. Solo.”

“Good morning Ms. Kenobi, I take it you had no troubles getting here?”

She smiled and averted her eyes. How was she still nervous around him? He had her in class all semester and he had been kind.

“Yes sir, no troubles here. And you?”

“My father and I made it here just fine, thank you for asking.”

She seemed to notice the famous Han Solo for the first time since they arrived.

“Oh hello, Mr. Solo. I'm Rey Kenobi, it's so nice to meet you.”

She raised her hand for Han to shake. He grabbed her into a tight hug, just like _Han Solo_. He didn't seem to know what ‘personal space’ meant.

“Please Rey, call me Han. And call Dr. Solo here, Ben. Less confusing that way, since I am also a doctor.” He winked at her, his father actually winked at his student.

“Great, thank you _Han_ , can you do me a favor and go to the newspaper stand. Buy me a few copies of the New York Times, if you will,” he asked.

His dad smirked and walked away towards the newspaper stand.

“Was that just to get rid of him?” Rey’s soft voice asked.

“Was it that obvious?” He asked in return.

“A little,” she giggled.

He thought for a moment how sweet her laugh was. Wait, that wasn't an appropriate thought to be having about his student. Even one as beautiful and intriguing as Rey. No. He mentally berated himself.

“So,” she continued. “Which seat did you get assigned?”

He hadn't even looked at his boarding pass if he was being truthful.

“Oh, um.” He paused as he pulled out his ticket, “Looks like I have the aisle seat row C6.”

“Oh wow, looks like you'll be next to me, window seat C5.” She was smiling brightly at him.

“Good, that's good.” He looked away to regain his composure. _This was not good._

Her cheeks flushed and he didn't want to begin to think what that could mean. God help him. He was never one to find almost anyone attractive. His father would pester him about his lack of interest. Just because he wasn't the charismatic flirt that his father was. Ben's passion was history and that's all that mattered to him. That was-- until this woman with the bright hazel eyes and the same passion for history, walked into his class. The moment she walked in his heart raced. Ben honestly felt as if he was having a panic attack. It would be just like him to fall for the unattainable. If only she were older. _Or not his student._

His thoughts were interrupted when Finn and Jessika arrived hurriedly.

“Oh god, I thought we were going to miss the plane,” Jessika said.

“Jess held us up, she packed hair mousse in her carry on,” Finn groaned.

“I'm sorry, I forgot it was in there. I'm still angry they made me throw it away. That stuff isn't cheap.”

“You aren't going to need it anyway Jess, we are going to be sweating bullets in the desert,” Finn laughed.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up,” Jessika replied.

She plopped down into the seat next to Rey. Finn sat down across from them. The three of them began to chatter back and forth about their upcoming flight. That gave Ben a moment to relax into his seat.

An announcement was made over the intercom letting them know that the flight to Cairo would begin boarding in 20 minutes.

Han returned with the newspapers in his hands. Ben noticed Jessika perk up at his father's sudden appearance.

“Oh. My. God. Mr. Solo, oh uh doctor. Dr. Solo, I loved your dissertation on the forgotten city of Petra.”

“Smart girl,” he turned to Ben and smirked, “I like her.”

“Oh god,” Ben muttered under his breath.

Rey snorted beside him. He glanced over at her and met her large hazel eyes. They simmered with what he could only identify as appreciation. He smiled down at her. It shouldn't please him so much to have her approval.

Before long the announcement was being made that first class was boarding, zones one and two.

“Well that's us,” he directed to Rey. The others checked their passes for their own zones.

He could hear Jessika pleading Finn to trade seats with her. It seemed as if Finn was seated by Han. Ben and Rey handed over their passes and made their way down the gangplank.

They got situated in their seats, Rey looked out her window at the runway.

“You know, the last time I was on a plane was when I was six years old. I don't remember much about it,” she said.

“Oh really? You aren't nervous are you?”

“To be honest, yes. I really am.”

“There's nothing to worry about,” he assured her.

“I know, thank you.”

She grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Then returned it back to her lap. Her cheeks were pink again, he noted.

Finn walked past them and found his seat a few aisles behind them. Jessika and Han followed shortly after. Jessika must have convinced Finn to trade seats with her after all. The girl was talking his father's ear off. He glanced to Ben with a look that said help. Ben shrugged his shoulders and stifled a chuckle.

“I brought a few books to read on the plane if you wanted to borrow one,” he said to Rey as he dug through his messenger bag. He pulled out the two books on ancient Egyptian culture. Here this one's on the structure of the tombs, or this one is about burial rituals. Would you like to read one?”

“Oh, yes. Thank you Dr. Solo. Or is it Ben? Which would you prefer?”

He rather liked the sound of her calling him by his first name. He shouldn't, yet he did.

“Ben is fine. Which one would you like to look at?”

She weighed her options looking between the two books before grabbing the one on structures.

“I've always been intrigued by ancient architecture. The pyramids themselves, how did they do it?”

She looked at him with such passion and wonder.

“It's still a mystery; however, I did read an article that claims the Egyptians could have wet the sand in front of a contraption in order to move the massive stones. It's truly fascinating isn't is?”

“It really is,” she replied.

The fasten seatbelt sign came on as the captain requested that all electronics be put away and any luggage to be stowed in their specified places. Ben placed his messenger bag in the space under the seat directly in front of him.

Only a few minutes passed before the plane started to move. He noticed that Rey was clutching the armrests of her seat so hard her fingers were turning white from her grip.

“Hey, it's going to be okay,” he whispered in her ear.

The plane started to move faster as it gained the speed needed to lift off. Rey's face turned white.

“Hey, hey, look at me. You're okay.”

She looked into his eyes, focusing on him instead of the motion of the plane. Her hand reached over and gripped his. She had a strong hold for such a tiny girl.

Before too long the plane was off the ground. She swallowed deeply before finally releasing her grip.

“I'm so sorry, that was just-- a lot more intense than I thought it would be,” she mused.

He patted her knee, “It’s quite alright Rey. Just think about what an amazing experience this will be for you.”

She smiled at him once again. This would be a very long flight indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey bond while in flight. The group finally arrive in Cairo, Egypt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Every flight that Ben had ever been on in his 33 years of life, had been boring beyond recognition. Hours beyond hours of mind numbing boredom. This flight, however, this flight proved to be remarkably different.

Rey was fascinated with everything that he had to say. She listened to him with attentiveness and soaked up his words like a sponge. It was flattering that his student found his words so tremendously compelling.

Ben made a point of indicating the most famous of the Pharaohs in his Egyptian Culture book. “Of course there's the most well known Pharaoh Tutankhamun also known as--”

“King Tut,” she finished for him.

“Yes, precisely.” He smiled down at her, “And here we have Ramses II, and over here is Khufu, and lastly Thutmose III.”

Ben flipped the page and was about to continue his conversation when the plane gave a heavy lurch. Rey grabbed his bicep with a death grip; her nails were digging into his skin through his shirt.

“It's just a little turbulence, everything is alright Rey.”

She nodded to him as she released hostage of his arm. At that exact moment the plane shook causing her to grab his arm once again.

“Nope, not alright,” she said as she buried her face into his shoulder.

“Rey, I've got you. Don't worry,” he tried to soothe her as she visible shook beside him. “Relax,” he whispered.

He used his hand not currently being held in a vice, and brushed the hair out of her face and behind her ear.

He made a mental note that this was hardly appropriate behavior. _Why couldn't he stop comforting her?_ But at the same time, it would be cruel of him to leave her in this panicked state. He was doing the mature thing by letting her cut off circulation to his arm. Yes, yes, the mature thing. He noticed that her grip loosened a small amount and her labored breathing seemed to have evened out. He leaned his head away to glance at her face. She had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He could move her, _should move her._ But she looked so adorable with her mouth hanging open and her eyes tightly closed. He didn't have the heart to disturb her. _Let her sleep,_ he thought to himself. He settled his head back against his seat as his own eyes started to drift closed. Maybe he would allow himself to rest for a little while. Within minutes he was drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

***

“Excuse me, sir, I'm sorry to wake you.”

Ben woke to the voice of the stewardess standing beside him. Somehow in his sleep he had rested his cheek on top of Rey’s head and his hand on her thigh. _Not good._

“Do you and your wife know what you'd like to order for dinner?”

Ben choked as he tried to respond, “Oh no, she's not, I mean, we’re not. Uh. Um.” He finally gave up and responded, “Hold on-- let me ask.”

“Rey,” he whispered, “Rey, wake up, what would you like for dinner?”

She snapped her head up to attention.

“What?”

“Dinner, what would you like to order?”

“Oh, um,” she pulled out the pamphlet with the menu enclosed. “I'll have the Buffalo chicken wrap with fries.”

“Make that two,” Ben replied.

“And what to drink?” The stewardess asked.

“I'll have a sprite, thank you,” Rey replied.

“And I'll have Dr. Pepper, thank you.”

The stewardess moved along to the next passengers.

“That's cute,” Rey said.

“What's that?”

“Dr. Solo drinks Dr. Pepper.”

Her cheeks were pink as she made to hide her face in her hands.

“I'm sorry, that was so lame. I was trying to be funny.”

He chuckled then, she was quite adorable when she was flustered.

“It is kind of funny though isn't it?” He asked.

“Yeah,” she said.

They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes. She looked nervously out the window as Ben fiddled with the pages of his book.

“So, what are you most excited about for this trip?” He asked in an attempt to diminish the awkwardness.

“Oh, um. This might sound completely predictable, but I am very excited to do some sight seeing. You know, see the pyramids, eat some authentic food. That kind of thing. What about you?”

“Hmm,” he rubbed his chin as he thought. “I am probably most excited to see my students working out in the field. It is going to be such an amazing experience. I remember my first dig.”

“Oh please, tell me about it.”

“Well, my father would sometimes take me along with him when I was just a small boy. So technically those were my first real experiences. But as far as my first expedition as a student, that was when I traveled to northern Guatemala. It was a dig near the temple of Tikal. It was beautiful there. We were nestled in the Guatemalan rainforests. It is known as the capital of Maya there. It was a wonderful first experience for me.”

“That sounds-- amazing. Truly. Where else have you gone? Or which ones were your favorites?”

“Oh well,” he pulled the crystal necklace out of his shirt. “I found this on an expedition I went on in Machu Picchu. That was my favorite trip, thus far at least.”

He held out the crystal for her to admire. Her fingers traced along the smooth edges before barely brushing against his own palm.

“That is gorgeous, I love it,” she said.

“It is very special to me,” he replied as he tucked it back into his shirt.

Their conversation was soon interrupted by the stewardess dropping off their meals. Ben unclipped the latch to Rey’s tray table before doing his own. The stewardess passed them their plates and drinks before moving on.

Ben held up his Dr. Pepper to Rey and said, “To your first expedition.”

She smiled brightly and clinked her sprite against his can and said, “To Cairo.”

***

“Wake up kid.”

Sometime after their meal Ben and Rey had dozed off again. And much like before she was sleeping against his shoulder. Ben lifted his cheek off of her head and rubbed his bleary eyes.

“Don't you two look cozy,” his father remarked with a smirk on his face.

“Yeah, yeah, what is it? What do you want?”

“Well son, the captain just said we are about to land. I was heading to the restroom one last time, figured I'd wake you up.”

“Yeah, thanks dad.”

Rey could sleep through anything, he realized. He gently shook her shoulder to wake her.

“Rey, wake up. We are about to land.”

She lifted her head and rubbed her eyes. “What time is it?”

“Well in New York it is 10 pm, but here in Cairo it is 5 am. It's a good thing we slept on the plane. It always takes a few days to get over the jet lag.”

Han walked by again and stopped to say hi to Rey.

“Your friend Jessika can really talk,” he said.

Rey chuckled, “Yeah, she can.”

“Alright, I better get back to my seat.”

Within minutes the captain came on telling them to fasten their seat belts and prepare for landing. Ben offered Rey his hand, knowing full well that she would need it. She laced their fingers together and held their clasped hands in her lap. The plane started to descend, the wheels caught on the tarmac as the plane landed. Rey’s grip intensified with the speed of the plane. Finally the plane slowed to a stop and the passengers started gathering their luggage.

They exited the plane, making their way up the gangplank and into the airport. Ben heard the stewardess address Rey in a whisper behind him. It sounded as if the woman said, “He's a keeper.” He chose to ignore the implication and continued moving forward.

Han, Finn, and Jessika joined them as they exited the gate.

“Alright, we will take a taxi to the hotel, and then we will rest for a few hours before meeting for lunch. Let's get going.”

Ben led the way towards baggage claim where they picked up their luggage. Then it was off to customs. He told the group to have their passports ready.

It was 6:45 local time before they finally were able to leave the airport. One taxi arrived and Ben knew they would have to take two cabs.

“So I will go in this first one with one of you three,” he said to the students. “And Han will go with the other two. That way there will be no confusion. Both my father and I know where the hotel is. Nobody will be getting lost. So who wants to ride with me?”

He narrowed his eyes at his students, Jessika was picking at her nails. Obviously she wanted to be in the taxi with his father. Finn was about to speak up when Rey interrupted.

“I'll go with you, Ben.”

Of course she would offer. Not that he doesn't _enjoy_ her company, he enjoys it _too_ much. His father on the other hand tried to hide his smirk behind his hand. Ben helped Rey into the back of the taxi and loaded their luggage into the trunk. He gave his dad a quick hug before pulling away.

“Alright son, we will see you soon.”

“Bye dad,” he replied as he scooted inside and closed the door.

***

The ride to the hotel was relatively quick. Rey was taking in all the sights from her window. The look of awe on her face was heartwarming.

“It's beautiful, it's like nothing I've ever seen before.”

“Just wait until you visit the pyramids tomorrow. I'm positive you will love it.”

“I'm sure I will,” she responded with a grin.

Ben could have sworn his heart skipped a beat. What was it about this pretty girl that made him so irrational?

Once they arrived at the hotel, Ben walked around to open the door for her; helping her out in the process. He paid for the cab and grabbed a luggage cart for their bags.

Ben walked to the counter with Rey by his side.

“Hi I'm checking in for Dr. Ben Solo.”

“Yes sir, I see your reservation here. Do you and your wife need anything else for your stay?”

_Why did everyone assume she was his wife?_

“Oh no,” he corrected. “This is my student, Ms. Kenobi. She will be checking in as well.”

“My apologies sir,” the man behind the counter replied.

He handed Ben his key card and Rey her’s.

“Your rooms are on the third floor. Elevators are down the hall.”

“Thank you,” Ben said.

The walk to the elevators was filled with an awkward silence. Rey was avoiding eye contact and stood on the far side of the elevator.

“Everything okay, Rey?”

She nodded without looking at him.

“Yes, I'm just-- tired.”

He didn't know what to make of her strange change of attitude. She was happy and excited one moment, and now she seemed disappointed. Maybe she was _just_ tired.

“Which room are you in?” He asked, trying to make small talk.

“310, and you?”

“308, looks like we are neighbors. I'm sure the others are on this floor as well.”

The silence between them was unsettling. Ben had quite enjoyed their conversations thus far, and if he were honest with himself, he rather enjoyed Rey’s company. He could not seem to let the subject go as he asked her once again if she was okay.

“Rey, what's wrong. Did I do something wrong? Did the concierge make you uncomfortable with his assumptions? I'm sorry for that Rey.”

She sighed an exasperated breath and closed her eyes tightly.

“It's not anything like that, I'm just tired that's all.”

“Well, is there anything I can do to help?”

The doors to the elevator opened and she headed towards her own door. Ben pushed the luggage cart out of the elevator. She opened her door, propping it open as she made to grab her bags.

“I've got it,” he said as he carried her bags inside. He placed them on her bed.

“How can I help,” he asked again. Lightly brushing his fingers on the sleeve of her jacket.

“I just need to rest, Dr. Solo.”

“Alright, well. If you need anything I'll be right next door. Don't hesitate to knock. I'll see you when we meet for lunch, yes?”

“Yes, absolutely.”

She gave him a quick hug before closing her door. Ben carried his bags to his own room, placing them on bed. He walked out to the balcony that overlooked the city. The Nile River could be seen from here. It was only 7 am and the sun was already beating down on him causing him to sweat. He closed the balcony door and collapsed on his bed.

He wondered what could have bothered Rey so much that she completely closed him off. Perhaps she was overwhelmed with everything. He was sure he could get in her good graces again.

He rolled over on his side and wondered why he couldn't stop thinking about his beautiful student with the bright hazel eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You would not believe the amount of research I am putting in to this fic. I have to remind myself that's it's fiction, and that's okay. Hahahaha. But it's been a lot of fun! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben rolled over cuddling into his pillow and drifting back to sleep. Suddenly, a knock on his door woke him from his nap. _Damn jet lag_. Then he remembered how things had left off; Rey’s sudden change in mood. He had told her if she needed anything that she could come knock on his door.

He jumped up from the bed, tripping over his luggage that got tossed to the floor.

“Ow, fuck.”

He made his way over to the door and pulled it open.

“Rey, hey I'm-- you're not Rey.”

“Nope, certainly not a pretty girl. Can I come in son?”

“Sure dad,” Ben replied. He felt a blush cover his cheeks as he stepped aside to let his father walk into his hotel room.

Han walked over and sat at the desk in the corner of the room; he crossed his legs and put his hands behind his head.

“So you were expecting someone else, yeah?”

Ben did not need this right now, not from his father.

“Listen, it's not like that.”

“I don't know son, I see the way she looks at you. And the way you look at her.”

“I've no idea what you are talking about, she's my student. Nothing more. Now don't we have some things to discuss? Things concerning our actual purpose for being here?”

“Denial my son, it's the start to a very lonely life.”

Ben started to rummage through his messenger bag to reach his planner.

“Anyway, back to the real reason you are in my hotel room. We are going to meet for lunch and then take the rest of the day off to get acclimated. Then tomorrow morning we will eat breakfast here at the hotel and then take the students on the sightseeing tour.”

“Yes that sounds good. Well I'm going to head over to my room to get some rest. Let’s meet in the lobby around 11:30.”

“Alright, yeah. See you then.”

***

Ben found himself in front of her door; raising his hand to knock and then dropping it in defeat. Why was he acting like this, it was completely rational to be knocking on her door to let her know they would be meeting in the lobby.

Finally he worked up the nerve to knock.

She cracked the door to peer out.

“Oh Dr. Solo, is there something you need?”

“You can call me Ben remember, and I was just stopping by to let you know we are meeting in the lobby to go to lunch. Are you ready? I could wait for you, if you would like that.”

“Okay, give me just a second.”

She closed the door again and he could hear her moving around behind the door. Within minutes, she was opening the door and walking out.

His mouth dropped open at the sight of her. She was wearing a low cut yellow sundress that flowed at the waist. The dress ended just above her knees. She walked in front of him slinging her purse over her arm. Oh she would be the death of him. The dress clasped at her neck in a halter style leaving her entire back completely exposed.

She turned to look back at him, causing his eyes to become level with her cleavage. He immediately looked up and past her towards the wall.

“Are you okay Ben?”

“What, um. Yes. Sorry.”

She was smirking. _Minx_. Had she dressed like that on purpose. Did she know of his unhealthy infatuation with her? Was she doing this to torture him? Oh she probably thinks he's a creep. Creepy Dr. Solo ogling his students in revealing sundresses.

“Come on Rey, let's meet the others.”

He ran ahead of her to get to the elevators, pressing the down button as she sauntered over to him.

“You look nice, by the way,” he offered.

She smiled at that, “Thank you Ben.”

They rode down the elevator quietly. When the doors opened he unconsciously placed his hand on her lower back to guide her forward. The warm, smooth skin of her back served to shock him out of his reverie.

“Eh sorry,” he replied.

“It's fine Ben.”

She was definitely giving him a flirty smile, wasn't she? And she was definitely swaying her hips as she walked in front of him. _No_ , this was just his mind playing tricks on him. She's a young girl, a beautiful girl, of course she would want to show off her body. It wasn't for him, it wasn't for her fucking teacher.

The others were waiting in the lobby already. Finn’s eyes bugged out when he saw what Rey was wearing.

“Wow Rey, you look amazing,” Finn said.

Ben found himself trying not to scowl at the young man. Rey wasn't _his_. She never would be _his_ , so he shouldn't care if some other man compliments her. It didn't calm the jealousy swirling in his gut. Especially not when she hugged him around his neck.

“Thanks Finn.”

Jessika chimed in next, “Damn girl, who are you trying to impress?”

Rey just laughed with her friend. His father gave him a knowing look. Ben made his way over to his father.

“Ready to go? Is the car ready?” Ben asked as he walked past the group and out the door. He needed some air, needed room to think.

He walked outside into the wall of heat that hit his face. He grabbed his sunglasses from his pocket and put them on. It would take time for him to get accustomed to the weather here. If he were honest, he felt a little sick. He needed some water and some Tylenol.

Han walked out with the students in tow.

“The car is just around the corner, I'll drive. You don't look so good son, you okay?”

“Mm yeah, I just need some water. We should get going.”

He felt tiny hands grabbing onto his bicep.

“Ben, are you okay?”

He nodded to her as he wavered on his feet. His head was starting to swim. When was the last time he had a drink of water?

“I'm good, I'm okay,” he said as he walked towards the car. He laid his hands down on the hood as his head continued to spin. The metal of the car burned his skin.

“Ben, son, you really don't look good,” his father said as he came to stand beside him.

“Really thirsty, dehydrated,” he managed to mumble out.

“Finn, here take my wallet and run inside. Buy some bottles of water and some Tylenol or ibuprofen. Hurry,” said Han.

“Yes, of course,” Finn said. Then he was off in a flash.

“Here son, sit down in the front. I'll start the car and get the air running. Rey and Jess, make sure he doesn't pass out.”

Ben found himself snorting, “I'm fine dad, you're overreacting.”

Rey took her place in front of him, clutching his cheeks between her hands to hold his head up. That did absolutely nothing to help Ben since the position of her body only served to press her breasts together to form cleavage. Cleavage that was in his direct line of sight.

Finn was rushing back to them handing Ben one of the bottles of water. He cracked it open and drained the bottle almost entirely. Next, Finn handed him the pack of Tylenol. Ben used his teeth to rip the package open. The last of the water was used to swallow the pills.

“Okay, I'm feeling a little better, let's get going. Please?”

His students all exchanged looks before climbing into the back seat of the car.

“Alright, who's ready for some authentic Egyptian food?” Han asked.

***

“So this place is famous for Kushari,” Ben said.

“What's Kushari,” Jessika asked as she nudged Finn’s arm. He shrugged his shoulders.

“It's a mixture of rice, macaroni, and lentils. It's considered by some to be the national dish,” Rey replied.

Ben couldn't help the smile he gave her. So very smart, this young woman.

“Yes, Rey is correct.”

Ben opened the doors to the restaurant and walked to the host stand.

“Tawilat lkhmst 'ashkhas.” _Table for five_.

The host nodded to Ben and led them back to a round table in the back corner of the restaurant. Jessika claimed the seat on the left side of his father, so he took the seat on the other side. Rey came to sit next to him so he pulled out the seat for her.

“Thank you Ben.”

“You're welcome,” he replied.

Finn took the remaining seat between Rey and Jessika.

The host handed them each a menu. Before she left Ben asked in fluent Arabic if there was a server that happened to speak English. They were in luck when the host answered that there was.

The server greeted them and asked for their drink order. Ben looked around the table and asked if everyone was going to try the kushari. Everyone nodded with approval.

Once the server returned with their drinks, she asked what they would be having. Ben ordered for everyone as he handed the woman all of the menus.

The group ate and chatted amongst themselves; Rey seemed to be in a much better mood from earlier. Ben was surprised at how happy that made him.

After they had finished with their meal, Ben told everyone he would settle up and they could go ahead to the car. The server came to pick up the bill. When she returned with his change she cleared her throat to get his attention.

“Yes?”

“I was wondering if you'd like to come by for drinks one night, perhaps on a night when I'm not working?”

“Oh no, that's not-- I uh,” he stuttered over his words trying to let the woman down easily.

He felt a slim arm wrap around his bicep from behind.

“Ready to go babe?” Rey asked.

Oh, so she was going to help him out. He could play along.

“Yes, sweetheart. Just finished paying.”

He pressed a kiss to her cheek as he stood. He placed his hand around her waist as he thanked the server and they made to leave.

“Thank you,” he whispered in her ear.

“No problem… babe,” she replied with a giggle.

He didn't notice that his hand was still around her waist when they walked together back to the car. He opened the door for her and held her hand as she got into the back seat.

He rather liked the idea of Rey being _his_. He wondered if one day she could be.

***

The rest of the day was dedicated to rest and relaxation. The following morning would be the first of many that they would be getting up at the crack of dawn to work.

The phone in his room began ringing. Ben walked over to answer swiftly.

“Hello.”

“Hey kid, put that swimsuit on I know you packed and meet me at the pool. Don't forget your sunscreen.”

“Do I even have a choice here?”

“No, come on. You need to cool off anyway, after your dehydration earlier.”

“Yeah, yeah. I'll be down there in ten minutes.”

***

Ben sat on the edge of the pool with his feet dangling in the water. His dad was on the opposite end, sipping on a beer he had gotten from the bar.

The gate to the pool area clanged closed as Finn, Jessika, and Rey stepped through.

_Great. Just what he needed. Rey in a swimsuit._

The three of them dropped their towels off at a group of chairs with an umbrella. Jessika made a beeline for his father. He chuckled at his father's nervous laughter. Ben found it funny that Jessika’s infatuation made his dad uncomfortable. _There was a first time for everything._

Finn jumped into the water, accidentally splashing Ben.

“So sorry Dr. Solo.”

Ben held up a hand to let him know that he didn't mind. They were all here to have a good time anyway.

Rey sat beside him and dipped her feet into the water.

“And why aren't you getting in the water, Ms. Kenobi?”

“If you must know, Dr. Solo, I don't know how to swim.”

“No, Rey, you need to learn.”

“Well, I've never had anyone to teach me,” she said as she crossed her arms over her chest. Her chest that was barely covered in the tiny bikini she was wearing.

“You need a teacher then? Well, I can teach you.”

“Really?” She perked up at the prospect.

“Yes really,” he replied. Then he brought his voice down to a whisper, “But maybe we can sneak away after dinner and come back down here. More private that way. So nobody gets the wrong idea, right?”

“Yeah, I understand.”

She couldn't keep the smile off of her face.

“Hey, can you lotion my back? I can't quite reach,” she asked as she handed him a bottle of spf.

“Sure.”

He squeezed a small amount into his hand before rubbing them together and kneading his hands into her skin. He made sure to get the entirety of her back. It would not be good if she were to burn on the first day.

At least, that's what he told himself. He was being thorough because he didn't want her to get sunburned, not because of the feel of her smooth skin underneath his hands.

Once he was finished, he swirled his hands in the water to get the excess lotion off his hands. Rey smiled at him as their eyes met.

He knew at that moment that he had truly fallen for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has a swimming lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to get to their first real day out in the field. But I got carried away with the swim lesson. Hope you enjoy!

Ben met his father and his students for dinner at the hotel restaurant. They made idle chit chat while they ate their meals.

Finn was busy describing his favorite scene from the movie he rented on the plane. Ben took the time to get lost in his thoughts. And his thoughts kept drifting to hazel eyes and chestnut hair.

He cut his steak and stabbed a piece with his fork, popping it into his mouth as he chewed. He felt a light touch on the inside of his leg, a brush of a foot along his calf. He jumped when he realized that Rey had been rubbing his leg, banging his knee on the underside of the table.

Earlier he had assumed she dressed the way she had for no other reason than she wanted to; now he had come to the conclusion that she liked him as much as he liked her. This was dangerous territory. _She's still your student, you idiot._

He weighed the options in his head. On one hand, they both wanted each other. It would have to be a secret. Just until she finished this semester. Then he would need to talk to the school board to make them aware of the relationship-- _get a hold of yourself Ben. What if this is just some fatuation on her end_. He wanted more than just a fling. He wanted commitment. He couldn't expect that of her. That brings up the other hand, there were so many unethical reasons why he should not go after her. She was surely just harboring a crush on him. It was nothing more. He had decided then, he would not pursue Rey. Their relationship would remain professional.

***

Ben snuck down to the pool area for Rey’s swim lesson, as promised. It would be a swim lesson and nothing more. That he was sure of.

Rey emerged through the gate surrounding the pool with a towel wrapped around her body. She dropped the towel onto a chair and began pulling her hair up into a knot of the top of her head.

Ben’s eyes widened not for the first time at the sight of her. She was wearing a different swimsuit this time; a far more revealing swimsuit. It was a black two piece with a plunging neckline, leaving little to the imagination. And when she turned around to finish tying up her hair, the bottoms were cut just-so that her round, perky asscheeks could be seen.

He averted his eyes and climbed down the latter to sink into the pool. She walked into the pool on the shallow end. She took each step nervously even though the water only reached her slim waist.

“Come on over here Rey,” he said.

She walked a little closer and then froze up.

“I can't do this Ben.”

He swam to her and grabbed her hands.

“Relax, I've got you.”

He pulled her into deeper water, that only served to frighten her more. She wrapped her legs around his waist and grabbed fistfuls of his hair. She climbed him like a tree, scrambling to get higher. Before he knew it he was getting a face full of her cleavage. His lips brushed against the soft swell of her left breast before he abruptly pushed away, supporting her by her waist.

He spun them around to sit her on the edge of the pool. He stood between her thighs, trailing his hands up and down the expanse of her back.

“You have to trust me Rey, I won't let you drown.”

She averted her eyes and bit her lip in embarrassment.

“I'm sorry Ben. I'm hopeless.”

She looked like she was about to burst into tears at any moment. And that just wouldn't do.

He stepped closer between her legs until he was mere inches away. Ben took his hands and clutched her face. He used his thumbs to rub the apples of her cheeks.

“I have a better idea. Come on,” he said as he pulled her off the wall and back into his arms. He carried her out of the pool with his hands under her thighs that were wrapped around his waist.

“Where are you taking me?” She asked.

“To the hot tub. You can reach the bottom there so it shouldn't intimidate you as much.”

“Oh, okay.”

Out of the water, the breeze was cool on their wet skin. Ben walked quickly to the hot tub. He knew Rey was perfectly capable of walking on her own; yet there was a possessive part of him that wanted to keep her in his arms. Just for a little while longer.

The water was scorching on their chilled skin. It would take a moment to get used to the heat. Rey sunk into the water and sat in the corner of the hot tub.

“We will start with teaching you how to float on your back. Come here.”

He pulled her across the hot tub and placed one hand behind her neck and the other on her lower back.

“Lay back in the water, I've got you. I won't let you fall.”

He supported her weight in his arms. Once she began to relax, he loosened his grip. Ben used the barest touch of his fingertips to hold up her weight in the water. He let go of her and she continued to float on her back.

However, once she realized he had released her, she panicked and scrambled into his lap. Her arms were tightly slung around his neck, causing her breasts to press into his chest. He unintentionally let out a groan. Ben felt his cheeks heat up at his slip-up.

It only seemed to encourage Rey. She grabbed his face and nuzzled her nose against his. It was a sweet and intimate gesture. One that showed him this was more than just lust to her. That thought made him absurdly happy.

 _No, no_. His mind finally began to work again. This couldn't happen. He couldn't subject her to this, to the ridicule and the assumptions that would he made about her intentions. Rumors would surely go around about the pretty, young student that spread her legs for a good grade. He would not accept that.

He placed his head against her collarbone as he mumbled into her skin.

“I can't.”

“Why not, don't you find me attractive? I want you Ben. Don't you want me too?”

His resolve was breaking. He couldn't think straight with her lithe body in his arms, her fingers tangled in his wet hair, and the press of her thighs around his hips. His mind was short circuiting. He lifted his head off her collarbone to look into her eyes. And-- oh, she looked so sad, so disappointed. This gorgeous woman shouldn't be sad, not over this.

He rested his forehead against hers as he replied.

“Of course I want you. But you're my student, you deserve better.”

“I don't care though, I don't care Ben.”

He couldn't take it any longer, the temptation was too much. His blood boiled hot, much like the water of the hot tub. He tilted his head to the side as he pressed a featherlight kiss to her lips.

More, he wanted more. Ben grabbed the back of her head and began feasting on her mouth. She kissed him back passionately. Her lips were so very soft, he couldn't get enough of the taste of her.

And now that he had a taste, he wouldn't be satisfied without more. He wanted everything, all of her.

He pulled away from her mouth as he panted.

“It has to be a secret, just until you finish my class.”

“I understand,” she said.

She grabbed his face and brought their lips together again. He felt the tip of her tongue pressing against his lips; he opened his mouth and let her in. The slick slide of their tongues against each other was intoxicating. He ran his hands down her back until he reached her ass.

He groaned into her mouth as he squeezed her round bottom. She shivered above him and ground her hips down against him.

He grabbed her waist and stilled her, “No, not like this. I want to do right by you.”

“Okay,” she said. “Just kiss me a little more, please.”

He surged forward and kissed her deeply, nibbling on her bottom lip. He kissed her chin and resumed to press kisses along the length of her neck.

“You are so beautiful,” he whispered into her skin.

“Ben,” she said as she tugged at his hair. “I've wanted you since that first lecture. It has been pure torture wanting someone that I can't have.”

He felt emboldened by her admission; and hadn't it been much the same for him as well. Longing for the girl in the front row. The one with the hazel eyes and an eagerness to learn.

He suckled along her collarbone, moving lower to the swell of her breast. He laid a gentle kiss upon her there, right above her heart.

She grabbed his hand and brought his fingers to her lips. She laid gentle kisses along his fingertips. Then she took his open hand and placed it over her breast.

He leaned his head back as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He rubbed his thumb along her nipple through her swimsuit. They were already pebbled from the chill in the breeze on their wet bodies.

He took his other hand and grabbed her other breast.

“These,” he said as he squished her breasts together, “are perfect.”

Rey giggled at him as she smoothed her hands down his slick body.

“Who would have thought that underneath those slacks and button ups your were hiding this rock hard body,” she said.

He weighed her breasts in his hands before biting her left nipple through her top.

She moaned at the contact, he wanted to hear her moan his name. _Soon_. He thought. _But not yet._

“We should go back up, it's an early morning tomorrow Rey.”

“Oh, why do you tease me,” she whined.

Ben kissed her nose and then her lips as he replied.

“Soon, I promise. But I don't want to rush this. It wouldn't be right.”

“You are quite the gentleman Dr. Solo.”

He stood from the water, pulling her up along with him. Then he gave her peachy bottom a little smack.

“Damn right I am,” he said with a smirk.

***

Ben wrapped the towel around her body and walked with her to the elevator. They rode in relative silence. When the doors opened he placed a hand on her lower back and guided her out the doors.

He did the gentlemanly thing of walking her to her room. In all honesty he wasn't quite ready to say goodbye. She used the key card to open her door and stood in the frame. Ben grabbed her cheeks and kissed her deeply.

“I'll see you in the morning Rey, try to get some rest.”

“You too Ben,” she said with a smile on those pretty pink lips.

***

After a quick breakfast with his father and students, they piled into the car and left for the sightseeing tour.

“It's about a 35 to 40 minute drive-- so rest, enjoy the scenery, or talk amongst yourselves. We will be there before you know it,” Ben said.

Ben decided to close his eyes and try not to think about the next time he could get Rey alone again. Memories from the hot tub plagued his mind. It took a great amount of restraint not to take her there in the pool area. She deserved better than that.

He looked out at the streets of the busy market place. Perhaps he could take Rey to the market sometime this week and let her pick out a necklace made by the locals. She would like that.

He traced his finger along the crystal that hung from his neck. He was for sure going to need luck this time. He could already feel that he was falling hard for this girl.

His father glanced over at him from the driver's seat. In a whisper that only the two of them could hear he leaned over and said, “I know that look on your face son.”

This man was too perceptive for his own good.

“I'm not sure what you're talking about dad.”

“Oh yes you do. That look on your face, it's the same look I got when I first met your mother. The look I get whenever I think about her.”

He sat quietly beside his father as he looked out the window at the Cairo landscape. The city was fading away to more dessert and the pyramids could be seen off in the distance.

Perhaps his father was right. Maybe he had finally found the belonging he had never known he was seeking. Maybe the girl with the bright hazel eyes and the chestnut hair was the one to complete him.

He fingered the crystal one last time before tucking it back into his shirt.

Exactly 36 minutes later they pulled up to their first stop.

“Alright everyone, ready for some history?” He asked.

He met Rey’s eyes and she gave him a happy smile. This was sure to be an adventure. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Han take the students on a site seeing tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg the research I did for this chapter. Hahaha. This so so much fun to write. Also, we are getting into some parts where I am starting to make up my own things; so some of what's to come in the next few chapters may not be historically accurate.

It was early enough in the morning that the sun wasn't sweltering in the desert quite yet. Ben made sure to pack numerous water bottles in his backpack for everyone. The last thing he needed was for one of them to get heat stroke. He led the group to the tour guide that had been assigned to them. Today would be as relaxing as possible so that they could all adjust to the time change. Tomorrow however, that would be the start of why they were actually here.

The tour guide, Tarek, gave them a brief history of the Pyramids of Giza. Ben had done the tour a few times in his life and he had requested for Tarek personally. The man knew his history; and for that Ben held a lot of respect for him.

“The Great Pyramid of Khufu is the pyramid that we will be touring the inside,” Tarek explained to the students.

Seeing Jessika, Finn, and Rey’s eyes light up with excitement was something Ben would always cherish. These three students, they weren't the top of his class without reason. Finn was the type of student that took his studies very seriously. He was always borrowing textbooks from Ben’s classroom. All so he could learn more. Jessika was the kind of student that was naturally gifted. Though she didn't have to put a lot of effort in, she still found lectures and dissertations fascinating. And then there was Rey. Gorgeous Rey with a mind that matched her beauty. Her intelligence was the main feature that he found attractive. Not only was she intelligent, she was kind and caring. And he could get lost in her voice. He did get lost in her voice; that time specifically when she presented her report on the excavation of the Yangshao Village sites in Henan, China.

Ben was so lost in his thoughts of Rey that he ran smack into the back of Tarek.

“Easy there Dr. Solo,” he said in reply.

“Sorry about that Tarek.”

Ben heard Rey stifle a laugh at his expense. He turned to glare at her, yet when he met her eyes he couldn't help but smile. Her bright smile could light up a room. Here she was, laughing and showing those pearly white teeth, and he was hopelessly infatuated with her. _Idiot_ , he chided himself.

He let his eyes take in her lithe body. She chose to wear a low cut green tank top and tiny khaki shorts. _She will be the death of me._

Tarek led them around to the entrance to the pyramid which was an open doorway with a column on either side. Once they entered the pyramid they took the steps of the main entrance tunnel down to the lower level. From there they took another tunnel that ascended to the main burial vaults.

The inside of the pyramid was dark with very little artificial light. Ben was handed a torch from Tarek.

“Now Dr. Solo, I know I can trust you not to burn this historical site down. Correct,” he asked with a smirk.

“Relax Tarek, how many times have we done this? Two? Three?”

Tarek laughed as he turned to the students.

“Have you all heard of the _Curse of the Pharaohs_.”

Ben rolled his eyes, “Please don't scare my students with that bullshit Tarek.”

Jessika perked up by Han’s side.

“Wait, what curse. Tell us.”

His father was next to speak, “Come on Tarek, it's all just a bunch of mumbo-jumbo.”

“No,” Finn spoke up, “We want to hear. Let the man talk.”

Tarek stood with the torch in front of his face as he spoke. No doubt to give off an eerie vibe. Ben couldn't believe Tarek insisted on this tale every time he took this particular tour. Yet, it was always entertaining.

“The curse of the pharaohs,” Tarek began. “It is an ancient curse that will be cast upon anybody that disturbs the mummy of an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh. If the mummy is disturbed, whether that is simply intruding upon their resting place, or physically touching the sarcophagus; the person or persons will be plagued with bad luck, illness, or even-- death.”

Ben felt fingers wrapping around his bicep and warmth on his side where Rey pressed up against him.

“Let's keep moving,” Tarek said will a devious grin on his face.

Ben leaned over to whisper in Rey’s ear.

“It's all bullshit sweetheart.”

She tightened her grip and walked with him as he followed Tarek deeper into the corridor.

Behind him he could hear Jessika and Finn speaking in shallow whispers. In front of him, his father and Tarek were arguing about what the best local place to get Egyptian food was.

The walk through the narrow passageway came to an end when it opened up to the burial vault. Tarek took his torch and hung it in a slot on the wall. He then motioned for Ben to hand over his torch.

To get inside the burial vault, you had to climb through a narrow passageway on hands and knees. Then it opens up above their heads where you are required to pull yourself up into the room above.

Han patted his knees and replied to the group, “I’m going to sit this one out. My knees aren't as good as they used to be.”

Finn stayed behind as well; claiming he gets claustrophobic in small areas. Ben could appreciate that. The first time crawling through these passageways could be pretty intimidating for the average person.

Tarek looked towards Rey and Jessika asking if they would want to see the burial vault. They both said yes with enthusiasm.

Tarek led the way followed by Jessika. The passageway was so narrow that only two could crawl through at a time; one behind the other. It was also important to have a partner while crawling so nobody got left behind.

Ben heard Tarek call down to them that they had made it to the end.

“Ladies first,” Ben said with a smirk.

Rey settled herself down in front of him and began crawling through on hands and knees. Ben followed behind and thought immediately of what a terrible idea that had been. Rey’s perfect ass was now right in his face.

Ben tried not to just _stare_ at her bottom as they crawled along. But it was right there and so very lovely.

“Ouch,” she cried out as she stopped.

Ben’s face collided with her ass before he backed up and grabbed her hip with one hand. He rubbed his thumb along the exposed skin where her tank top had ridden up.

“What's wrong? Are you hurt?” He asked.

“Yeah, I scraped my knee on a pebble. I'll be okay. Let's keep going.”

“I'm going to clean it up once we get up there. I have a first aid kit in my backpack. Shit-- I left it back with my dad. Do you want to turn around.”

“No, no. I'm fine Ben. It can wait until we get back.”

“Alright, just be careful.”

He gave her hip a squeeze before he moved his hand to her ass, giving her a gentle pat on her rump.

“Well, get going,” he said.

She arched her back causing her bottom to press into his face again. _The little minx._

She started moving forward again and he followed behind. The passageway opened up to the entrance of the burial chamber. Ben moved around Rey, brushing their bodies together before grabbing on to the landing above his head and pulling himself up and the waist. He swung his leg around and climbed over.

Ben leaned over and grabbed Rey around the waist to pull her up. Her arms went around his neck as he pulled her up and over the ledge. He landed on his back with Rey on top of him. Quickly he rolled them over and gave Rey a hand to help her off of her back.

Ben blushed when he met Tarek’s knowing eyes.

“Anyway, so we made it,” Ben said.

Tarek talked about the tomb and how this particular one belonged to Khufu.

“He was said to have commissioned the building of the Great Pyramids of Giza. Can you imagine if that never would have happened? We wouldn't be standing here today,” Tarek replied.

“Where's his sarcophagus,” Jessika asked with a wicked glint in her eye.

“No, nope, no. Don't even think about it Ms. Pava,” Ben said.

“What? I just want to see it Ben.”

“Unfortunately that part of the pyramid isn't accessible to the public,” Tarek remarked. “However, Dr. Solo and I have become rather close. If you all really want, after closing I can give you a private tour.”

Jessika jumped up with excitement. “Oh please Dr. Solo, please. That would make my trip, please.”

“I don't know Jessika, we have a lot to do tomorrow--”

He was cut off by Rey grabbing his shoulders.

“Please Ben, I would _love_ to see it. Please?”

Damn her. He couldn't say no to that face.

“Uh, alright. I suppose we could.”

Jessika hugged him around his neck before running over to hug Tarek. Rey pressed a kiss to his cheek once Jessika was distracted with Tarek on the far side of the tomb.

“Thank you Ben, I'll make it worth your while.”

And if that statement didn't make his mind race with all the things he wanted to do to her. _Too soon_ , he told himself.

The group made their way back to Han and Finn who were engaged in a conversation about the hieroglyphics carved into the wall. Ben could hear Finn translating them to his father. That young man was practically a scholar in reading hieroglyphics.

Ben suddenly remembered Rey’s knee and turned to her as he grabbed his backpack from the floor.

“Tarek, can you bring that torch over here and hold it for me while I clean Rey’s knee?”

“Sure thing Dr. Solo.”

Ben pulled out a bottle of water and the first aid kit from his bag.

“Sit down Rey, and put your leg in my lap.”

She did as he told as he examined her wound. It was a small scrape but he needed to clean it so it wouldn't get infected. He poured some water to clean the dirt out of the scrape. Next he grabbed a cloth to dab at the wound and neosporin to coat on top. He pulled out a large band aid to place over it.

“Alright, looks like you're all set,” he told Rey as he massaged her calf. “We should keep going. We still need to view the rest of the pyramids and the Sphinx.”

***

After an exhausting tour of the remaining pyramids, Ben was ready to eat lunch and relax. Tarek pulled him aside and told him what time to meet him back here later that night.

He couldn't believe he let Rey talk him into this. But it was already decided. He needed to get the group back to the hotel to rest.

“Ready to go son?” His father asked as he pulled him in for a hug.

“Yeah, yeah, old man. Let's get out of here.”

Han ruffled Ben’s hair before heading to the car.

The students piled in and downed the water he had given to them.

“Any suggestions for where we should eat lunch?” He asked to no one in particular.

Han slid into the driver's seat and replied, “We should try that place Tarek recommended, even though it won't be as good as the place we went yesterday.”

“Okay, that sounds good to me. Any complaints,” he asked as he looked over his shoulder.

A chorus of no’s rung out in the backseat. Ben turned back to the front and cracked open his own water bottle drinking it down in a few swallows. He felt a nudge at the side of his hip. When he looked down he saw Rey’s dainty foot rubbing up against him. He placed his hand on top of it and used his thumb to run circles along her ankle.

It was comforting that she felt so at ease with him. He pulled his crystal out of his shirt and thought about the day they had just had.

He looked forward to what was to come; a combination of what the students would take away once they got out in the field, and the selfish part of him that wondered what was to come between Rey and himself.

He glanced behind him to look into Rey’s face as he gave her a little smile. She smiled back at him and giggled.

“What?”

“You have sand in your hair,” she replied.

He shook his dark curls and sure enough, sand started falling out onto his shoulders. He tickled her foot in retaliation.

“Well, you have sand in your hair too Ms. Kenobi.”

He smirked at her before turning to look out the window. He couldn't stop smiling, Rey had certainly brought out another side of him.

He ran his hand through his hair as more sand fell out. What was Rey Kenobi doing to him? Yet for some reason, he found that he had absolutely no regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey will make it up to him ;) *cackles*


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midnight tomb raiding. What could possibly go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for a little bit of dubcon but it's really not that bad. I hope you enjoy!

Ben paced the parking lot as he waited for Rey and Jessika to slip away. He had stolen the keys to the car off his father's desk when he visited his hotel room. He hoped he wouldn't notice until the next morning. He admitted that what they were about to do was incredibly stupid. But there was something inside him that reveled in the possibilities. The dangerous aspect made his heart beat fast.

He saw Rey coming out the front door of the hotel followed by Jessika and to his surprise-- Finn. He looked reluctantly to Rey when she spoke up.

“We told Finn,” she said quickly with her hands up in a surrendering motion.

“I wouldn't miss this for the world,” Finn replied.

Ben couldn't believe he was corrupting all three of his students. But he couldn't blame Finn for not wanting to be left out.

“There may be some tight tunnels we will have to crawl through, are you going to be okay with that?” He found himself asking.

“Yes sir, I think I'll be fine.”

That was good enough for Ben.

“Alright, well let's get moving.”

***

Ben led the group to the entrance of the pyramid where Tarek was waiting for them. Tarek gave him a hug and a slap on the back as they made their way down the corridor.

“So you left your old man behind, did you?” Tarek asked.

“Yeah, something tells me he wouldn't approve of this type of after hours expedition.”

Ben felt Rey’s arm wrap around his bicep. This had become her favorite thing to do. Maybe it was dark enough inside the tomb that the others wouldn't suspect anything between them. He placed his hand on top of her’s and gave it a gentle squeeze of reassurance.

Tarek led them through a passage they hadn't taken earlier that day. He held a torch in his hand to light the way in the pitch black tomb. Ben turned his head to look behind him at Jessika and Finn. Their arms were locked together as they crept along behind.

“Scared?” Ben asked.

Jessika scowled as she responded, “No, never.”

Ben turned back towards Rey when he heard Finn and Jessika screaming behind him. He let go of Rey and ran to the two students.

Jessika had continued to scream while Finn jumped away from her pointing towards her shoulder but not being able to form the words in his mouth.

“Don't move Jessika,” Ben said.

On her shoulder was a scorpion. Tears were streaming down her face as Ben reached over and flicked the scorpion off of her. It scurried off and out of sight.

Jessika buried her face in Ben’s chest as she thanked him. Finn was leaning against the wall holding his chest but laughing with a smile on his face.

“You screamed so loud Jess,” Finn snickered.

“So did you,” she replied as she finally released Ben and walked over to Finn poking his chest.

Finn continued to tease Jessika. Ben walked back over towards Rey and Tarek.

“Are we ready to continue?” Tarek asked with a grin on his face.

“Yes, please,” Ben replied.

Ben was about to start walking again when Rey held him back. He looked at her questioningly as his other students passed them by. When they were safely out of sight she grabbed his face and brought their lips together.

“I just really wanted to kiss you,” she whispered.

He wrapped his arm around her waist bringing her flush against him.

“I wish I could kiss you all the time,” he admitted as he kissed her deeply. “Come on, we have to catch up to the others.”

***

Rey and Ben joined the group as the corridor widened to reveal an open room. The room was vast and in one corner was a sarcophagus leaning against the wall.

“This is the Queen’s chambers. A little further up is the King’s chambers,” Tarek announced.

Ben glanced over to Jessika and Finn who were whispering and taking in the sight of the sarcophagus. He noticed the mischievous look in her eyes. Ben was about to warn her not to touch anything when he heard Rey scream followed by a crash.

Ben turned and looked for her in the darkened tomb but couldn't find her.

“Rey where are you?”

“Ben, I'm-- I fell in a hole.”

His heart rate quickened as panic started to set in.

“Tarek hand me the torch now,” he yelled.

The torch was handed over to him without question, he followed the sound of her voice as he searched for the opening in the tomb floor. Finally, he found where she had fallen. It was easily a 15 ft drop, if not more. He held the torch over to stare down at Rey.

“Are you hurt?”

“I'm a little banged up, but I'll be fine.”

“We need to get you out of there. Let me see if I can find some rope or something, hold tight for just a moment.”

“No wait, there's a tunnel here Ben. I can probably find my way back up there.”

Was she crazy? He wasn't going to let her wander the tunnels alone.

“I'm coming down,” he said.

He handed Tarek the torch as he started to swing his leg over.

“Please keep an eye on those two,” he whispered to his friend.

“Of course, Dr. Solo.”

Ben was hanging over the side of the hole as he leaped down landing in a crouched position. It took a few minutes for his eyes to fully adjust to the dark, but he was soon seeing the tunnel that Rey had mentioned.

“We will find our way back up Tarek, don't worry,” he yelled up to the others. “Come on Rey.”

He grabbed her hand as they began their journey down the tunnel passageway. It seemed to be leading them deeper into the depths of the tomb. They would probably end up in the subterranean chamber. The thought made him uneasy, yet at the same time, he knew there would be a passage leading to the entrance of the pyramid from that chamber.

The deeper the two of them walked down the corridor, the stranger Ben began feeling. It was as if his head was full of fog and nothing made sense.

“Rey?”

“Ben, do you feel…”

“Yes, yes. I feel it too,” he replied.

He held her around her waist as they continued to walk. He could see far off in the distance what looked like an archway and a small light shining through. _That was strange._

He tried not to overthink it because his head was swimming and his legs ached. He looked down at Rey who was leaning into his side. Her arms were wrapped around his waist to hold herself up.

“Just a little bit further and we can take a rest,” he said.

Finally, they had made their way to the subterranean chamber. When they walked through the archway the room was littered with torches that were lit. Ben had an uneasy feeling.

In the center of the room was an altar with hieroglyphics carved into the side of it. He translated the message in his head as his eyes widened.

“An offering,” he whispered.

Rey started walking towards the altar, sitting herself on top of it as she rubbed her thighs together.

“Ben,” she moaned. “I need you.”

He was growing hard in his pants and feeling an intense urge to strip her of all clothing. She spread her legs giving him a space for him to stand. Rey leaned back against the altar, wrapping her legs around his waist as she ground her hips against him. Ben started to rub his clothed groin against her as he grabbed her back and pulled her to his chest.

He balanced her on his thigh as he stripped her of her shirt.

“I want this off,” he said as he undid the clasp of her bra and released her breasts.

Her tits bounced deliciously once freed from her bra. He laid her back down against the altar as he took in her beauty. Her breasts were small but perfectly proportioned for her. Her nipples were a cute dusky pink and already hardened into stiff peaks.

He kissed her mouth as he worked his way down her neck and collarbone. He sucked bruises into her skin as she writhed beneath him. He blew across her left nipple before covering it with his hot mouth. She clutched his head, sinking her fingers into his hair. Rey held his head against her as he sucked at her breast, moving his head from side to side as he licked and sucked her nipple. He pulled off with a soft pop before moving on to her other nipple.

Ben's hand moved on its own volition, popping the button of her shorts open and sticking his hand beneath the band of her panties.

“You are so wet for me,” he said as he released her nipple. “I want to fuck you. I _need_ to fuck you.”

“Oh, yes, yes, yes,” she replied.

He stripped himself of his shirt and pants leaving him in only his boxers. He pulled her shorts and panties off of her body in one swift movement. Rey was gloriously naked in front of him.

He spread her thighs as he looked down at her beautiful pussy. Ben couldn't help himself as he buried his face between her thighs, licking through her slick folds. She rocked her hips against his mouth as she tugged at his hair. Ben sealed his lips around her clit and gave her a vicious suck. Rey bucked her hips into his face.

“Oh please, don't stop Ben,” she whimpered.

He wasn't going to stop, he could eat her little cunt for hours and hours. He continued to suckle at her clit. He pulled off with a obscene smack before using the tip of his tongue to swirl circles around her nub. He gave her clit a kiss before standing and pulling his boxers off.

“I'm going to fuck you now,” he told her.

“Yes Ben,” she started to say as he pushed into her in one sharp thrust.

She gasped as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her eyes filled with unshed tears.

“Oh sweetheart, why didn't you tell me?” He asked.

She averted her eyes in embarrassment.

“I didn't think you would be interested if you knew I was inexperienced,” she admitted.

He began slowly pushing in and out of her until her muscles relaxed and she began feeling pleasure instead of pain.

“It doesn't matter to me, why would it? Does it feel good Rey? Please tell me it feels good.”

“Yes, I need more, you can go faster.”

“As you wish,” he said.

He thrusted into her faster, relishing the way her breasts shook with each thrust. He angled her hips just so, so that he could rub up against her g-spot. She gasped at the sudden spark of pleasure shooting through her body. Ben smiled down at her as he continued to pump into her body. She was so warm and tight around his cock. He couldn't hold on much longer; but he wanted to feel her come around his cock. He rubbed her clit in time with his thrusts. He could feel her tightening around him, she was almost there. Almost.

“Ben,” she moaned as her pussy fluttered around his dick. He pumped into her twice more before spilling deep inside her.

Suddenly the haze that had covered their minds lifted completely. Ben was still seated deep inside of Rey. He pulled out and quickly dressed as she laid on the altar.

“Rey,” he started. “I'm so sorry. I'm… I don't know what came over me.”

She sat up and began picking up her clothing, hurrying to dress herself as well.

“I don't have any regrets,” she smiled at him.

He held his hands over his eyes as he tried to make sense of what just happened. An offering. Somehow they had been compelled. No, he didn't want to think about how he defiled Rey, taking her virginity in such an animalistic way. She deserved better than that.

He felt her arms wrap around him as she laid her head on his chest.

“I'm sorry Ben, if I wasn't any good. I'm sorry.”

“What? No Rey, no. I just wish that wasn't how our first time was. I'm sorry that I couldn't control myself.”

“But did you enjoy it?” She asked, nervousness hidden in her voice.

“Yes, that was the best sex I've ever had Rey. I just want it to be in a bed next time so I can treat you like a queen.”

“Next time?” She asked with a smirk on her lips.

“Oh yes, I can not let you go now that I've had a taste. And you tasted devine.”

She blushed at his words.

“Come on, we need to head towards the entrance of the pyramid,” he said.

They walked hand in hand up the ascending passageway.

***

Ben and Rey exited the pyramid to the sight of Tarek nervously talking to Han. Jessika and Finn were seated on the sand with matching worried looks on their faces.

“Oh thank god,” his father said as he walked over to Ben. “You two scared the shit out of me.”

“Tarek called you?”

“You bet your ass he did. And why wasn't I invited to this tomb raiding adventure?”

Ben shrugged his shoulders with a smirk.

“Sorry dad. How did you get here anyway?”

“Took a damn taxi. Cost me an arm and a leg. Now are we ready to head back to the hotel now?”

“Yes,” Finn and Jessika said in unison with a strange look they shared.

_What on earth did those two do_ , Ben wondered.

The students started to pile in when Han turned to look at his son.

“Congratulations son, I knew you had it in you.”

Ben furrowed his brow as he looked at his father.

“And what are you even talking about?”

“Son, you smell like dirt, sweat, and sex. Trust me, I know that smell.”

“I did not need to know that at all,” Ben grimaced.

He walked to the car, choosing to ignore his father and thinking about what he had just done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a nerd. Enjoy this link to a look inside the pyramid. There really is a subterranean, King, and Queen's chambers. https://goo.gl/images/p96EHj


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is determined to make it up to Rey after his rough handling of her in the subterranean chamber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... this is just smut. No plot really. Just smut. I got carried away. Next chapter will FINALLY involve them working out in the field.

It was 1 in the morning when Ben found himself knocking lightly at Rey’s door. Guilt had riddled him after his rough handling of her in the subterranean chamber. He also began to panic with the realization that he came inside her and had no idea if she was on some sort of birth control. He waited by her door, shuffling his feet to ease the nervous tension wrapping itself around his heart.

The door cracked open to reveal her pretty face. He thought about how beautiful she looked with her natural glow.

“Ben,” she whispered.

“Can I come in?”

“Yes, of course.”

She moved aside to let him in, closing the door behind him.

“Rey, are you okay?” He asked as he reached out to grab her shoulders. “Please tell me I wasn't too rough with you, that I didn't hurt you.”

“I'm fine Ben, really. Just a little sore is all.”

He held his hand over his eyes as he sighed.

“I'm sorry Rey.”

“You keep saying that, it's almost as if you… regret it,” she said with sadness.

That was not at all what he was trying to convey. He wanted to take him time with her, treat her right. But that had been taken away from him; and he still didn't understand what had come over him.

“I don't regret sleeping with you Rey. I don't sweetheart.”

He clutched her face in his hands as he pressed a kiss to her lips.

“I wanted our first time to be on a bed, not in a dusty old tomb.”

“It certainly made our first time memorable,” she said with a chuckle.

He pulled her into his arms. Rey’s head laid against his chest as he rubbed up and down her spine. He thought about what he needed to ask her next, and he worried what her answer would be. If they would be making a late night trip to a local pharmacy for the plan B pills.

“Rey, were we-- protected.”

“What? Oh, yes of course. I have an iud.”

Relief flooded his system; at least they had been safe. He pulled back and lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes.

“Can I do something for you, to make it up to you?”

Her brow furrowed at his question.

“What did you have in mind?”

He gave her a little smirk as he replied, “Take off your shorts and panties and lay on the bed”

She gasped at his forwardness. It made him ridiculously happy to be able to shock her. She began unbuttoning her shorts and shimmied out of them, giving her a mouthwatering view of her peachy bottom in her tiny little panties. The panties were next to go as she laid on the bed with her thighs pressed tightly together.

“Let me see you,” he said, as he sunk one knee onto the hotel bed.

Her cheeks were tinged pink from her blush. Nervously, she let her legs fall open. She was a sight to behold. He licked his lips as he crawled over to her. He leaned back on his haunches as she laid there; all spread out for him.

“I'm still sore, so I don't know if I want--”

“Shh, shh, don't worry about that. I'm going to make you feel good.”

She settled back against the pillows as she took in a shuddery breath. Ben crawled over her to kiss her lips. He licked her neck and trailed kisses down her clothed chest until he reached her lower stomach. Ben turned his head and sucked on the jut of her hipbone until it bloomed with a red spot, marking his possession.

Ben ran his hands down her sides, feeling the smooth skin of her stomach along the way. He felt the slight swell of her ass as he grabbed her before planting a soft, sweet kiss on her clit.

She bucked her hips into his mouth; causing him to chuckle against her flesh. He moved an arm across her hips to hold her in place as he sealed him lips around her clit. He gave her a few hard sucks before pulling off with a pop.

He spread her slick folds with his fingers as he leaned forward and licked her thoroughly. His tongue plunged inside her. She was still so tight, and tasted so perfect. Ben couldn't wait to be inside her again. But tonight was about her, about righting the wrong that he had unintentionally caused earlier when he rutted into her like an animal.

He continued to lick her slit as he palmed his erection. Her thighs clenched tightly against his face, trapping him against her. His nose pressed against her clit as he licked and sucked at her slick folds. The scent of her arousal was assaulting him, driving him mad with lust. She began to quiver beneath his tongue, rocking her hips to get just a little more friction.

He moved his mouth back to her clit, sucking the little nub between his lips. He pressed one finger gently inside her and rubbed that special spot inside her that was sure to give her a burst of pleasure. She moaned his name like a prayer. _Ben, Ben, Ben._ The sweet sounds of her orgasm wrapping around his body, making him lightheaded from the blood rushing to his cock.

He finally pulled off of her, but not without sucking her clit one last time and relishing her shiver as the aftershocks of her orgasm rushed through her. She pushed his head away before he could latch on to her again.

“Too sensitive Ben.”

He chuckled as he flopped down beside her on the bed, trying to ignore his rock hard cock begging for release.

“You are really good at that,” she said with a blush on her cheeks. “I guess you are probably-- very experienced.”

She looked insecure as she made the remark. Oh if only she knew. Well, he would encourage her now.

“There weren't many others. And none of them mattered. I never felt any sort of connection to them. But with you,” he traced his fingers over her heart, “with you, I feel something more. Something I've never felt with anyone before. Don't you feel it Rey? This connection? I felt it on that first day you walked into my class.”

She nodded at him as she turned on her side, bracing herself with her elbow on the pillow and her hand holding her cheek up. She reached out and traced a line down between his bows and across his cheek down to his chin. She cupped his face as she whispered.

“I thought I was the only one that felt anything. I was sure that I was crazy. That my feelings would never be reciprocated.”

“No, no, sweetheart. Don't worry, I feel it too.”

She smiled as she leaned over and kissed him deeply. Her hand that was clutching his cheek moved down his chest and rested on his abs.

“Let me return the favor,” she said.

Her hand moved further down until it was right where he wanted it.

“You don't have to--” he began to say, but stopped as his eyes fluttered closed when her small hand rubbed over his clothed erection.

“I want to,” she said in a whisper.

Her fingers danced on the edge of his pants, finally she unbuttoned them and started to move them down his hips. He lifted his bottom to help ease his pants down. Next she pulled his boxers down, revealing his cock.

She stared at it intently, which made him blush a deep red.

“Do you like what you see?” He asked with a slight smirk.

Instead of answering him, she lowered her mouth over the head of his penis. He jolted at the warm sensation of her mouth against him. Her tongue danced along the vein covering his shaft.

He was already so worked up from the taste of her orgasm, that it didn't take long for him to start reaching his own completion. Rey’s mouth moved up and down his cock like smooth silk. _She's_ _perfect_ , he thought as she took him in as deep as she could. He felt the tightening of his balls as he got closer and closer to coming.

“Rey,” he said, as he tangled his hand in her hair. “Rey, I'm going to come, pull off sweetheart I'm going to come.”

She grabbed the base of his cock and continued to suck at the head of his penis, causing him to almost blackout when his orgasm took him by surprise. He came hot ropes down her throat, and she swallowed every last drop.

“Oh my god Rey,” he moaned as she pulled off of him.

“Good?” She asked, with a smile.

“Oh yes, very good. Holy shit Rey.”

She laughed as she collapsed on top of his chest, nuzzling into his neck. Ben wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly to him. He could stay like this forever. Stay in this bed with Rey for the rest of his life, and he would be satisfied.

His eyes felt heavy as he started to drift. He could feel the rise and fall of Rey’s chest pressed against his side. He looked over and watched her face, serene in her sleep. Ben gently unhooked her bra and pull the straps down her shoulders. His hand moved under her tank top to pull the bra out toss it into the nearby chair.

He pulled his pants all the way off and climbed back into the bed in just his boxers and shirt. Rey searched for his body heat like a moth to a flame, grabbing onto his chest and resting her head on his shoulder. He felt his eyes grow heavy as he slowly drifted to sleep.

***

Ben awoke to kisses being pressed into his neck. Rey’s smiling face was looking down on him. The room was still dark, it must be early in the morning.

“You stayed,” she said.

“I did.” He replied with a smile.

“You should probably head back to your room to get cleaned up don't you think?”

He smirked at her, always so practical.

“We could get cleaned up here-- together.”

She gasped at him but threw her head back laughing.

“Dr. Solo, you are a dirty old man.”

“You like this dirty old man,” he said as he kissed her lips.

“Fine, you got me there,” she said between kisses. “But you really need to get going, before you get us caught.”

He sighed as his head fell to the spot between her breasts. He moved his head to the side and bit her nipple through her shirt. She moaned at the contact. Ben reluctantly got out of the bed and retrieved his pants off the floor.

“Alright Ms. Kenobi, I'll see you in a couple of hours,” he said as he snuck out the door and quickly to his own room.

***

After a quick shower and changing into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, Ben grabbed his messenger bag and packed his Nokia camera and a field journal. He saw the sunscreen sitting on the bathroom counter and packed it as well. His father had been right about his _pale_ _ass_ , or rather his _fair_ _skin_.

He made his way out of the hotel room and down to the lobby where breakfast was being served. Rey was already eating a bagel with cream cheese. Ben walked over to the breakfast spread and got a bagel for himself.

“Good morning beautiful,” he whispered as he passed her and made for the empty seat across from her.

She blushed at his comment. It made him absurdly happy that he had that effect on her.

“Good morning,” she replied.

Within minutes his father had appeared grabbing a few muffins and choosing the seat next to him.

Rey stood up as she finished with her meal and left to go talk to Jessika and Finn as they appeared by the elevators.

“So how was _your_ night,” his father asked as he chewed on his muffin.

“Fine, and yours?”

“Oh I don't know, I tried to come visit you last night but you didn't answer the door. I can only imagine where you were. Though I did hear some interesting sounds coming from--”

“Shhh, can you shut the hell up,” Ben snapped as he threw his hands up in his father's face. “Fine, listen. You were right, are you happy now? Please, keep this on the down low.”

Han smiled at him knowingly before he clapped him on the shoulder.

“That's my boy.”

“Oh my god, you are absolutely ridiculous.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheeky Ben Solo ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben, Han, and the students spend their first day out in the field. Things don't go according to plan for Ben and Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my Tumblr wife Shwtlee.

Although it was early in the morning, and the sun hadn't risen to its highest point, it beat down relentlessly on the group as they parked the car a mile out from the dig site.

Ben was already sweating bullets. Droplets burning his eyes as they walked the distance to where the local archaeologists were working.

Ben approached and spoke to the man that seemed to be in charge.

“Hello, I'm Dr. Solo.”

“Omar,” the man said as he shook Ben’s hand.

“This is my father, Han. And these are my students Jessika, Finn, and Rey.”

“Nice to meet you all,” Omar said as he scanned his eyes over Rey’s body.

Ben felt a possessiveness wrapping itself around his heart. He placed a hand on Rey’s shoulder, not caring in that moment if the other students read anything into the movement. This _Omar_ needed to know his place. Ben eyed him expectantly, his lips pulled tight in a sneer.

“Are you ready to show us what you're working on?” Ben sniped.

“Oh, um, right.”

Ben reveled in the man's fumbling.

“You came at just the right time. What we just started to unearth is extraordinary.”

Omar led the group over to the dig site. A few of Omar’s crew were gently brushing away sand from two large statues that were wedged far beneath the desert.

Ben’s mouth fell open in awe. He pulled his glasses out of his pocket and placed them on his face. He walked over to the site and asked, “May I?”

Omar nodded his approval. Ben crouched down and admired the stone statue that was peeking out of the sand dunes.

“My god, is this the statue of Ramses II?” Ben asked with a smile on his face. _Unbelievable_.

“That's what we believe, yes.”

“Come here, all of you,” Ben motioned for his students to approach. “You see those temples off in the distance? Who can tell me about those temples?”

Finn was the first one to answer, “Those are the temples of Abu Simbel, correct?”

Ben smiled at him, “Yes, Finn. Fantastic. What else?”

The smile that broadened on Finn’s face only served to strengthen Ben’s passion for teaching.

“Well, there on the left-- that's the Great temple of Ramesses. And on the right, that's the small temple of Nefertari.”

“Absolutely, good job Finn. These statutes must have been buried and shifted position many years ago. These statues, they are at least 3200 years old. This is just--”

“Incredible,” Ben and Rey said in unison. They made eye contact and shared a knowing smile.

Han laughed and tried to cover it up with a cough. “Alright Omar, so Finn, Jessika, and I will start helping unearth these statues. You got anything else for us?” Han asked.

“Yes actually, Dr. Solo,” he motioned for Ben to follow.

“Come along Rey,” Ben whispered.

He knew his father had planned this. All to give Ben and Rey more time together. Han was devious. Yet, there was a little part of him that was thankful.

The two of them followed Omar closer to the temples until they reached a massive hole in the dunes.

“This is a hidden tunnel. We hollowed out the entrance here. We have some harnesses and ropes to use for the climb down,” Omar said.

“Where's the tunnel lead to?” Ben asked.

“Well, that we haven't investigated further. Perhaps you and Ms. Rey would like to take a look?”

Ben scowled as the man gave Rey a flirty smile. If Omar knew what was good for him, he would look elsewhere. Ben's hand clenched into a tight fist until his nails bit into his palm.

“Rey, would you like to explore the tunnels with me?”

“Absolutely Ben,” she responded as she grabbed his arm. Ben gave Omar a triumphant smile.

“Let's get the harnesses on, shall we?”

He walked Rey over to the pile of equipment. His hand remained possessively on her lower back.

“Would you like some help strapping up?” Omar asked Rey.

Ben snatched up the harnesses as he snapped, “I've got it, thanks.”

He bent down on one knee before Rey, allowing her to use his shoulders to balance herself as she stepped inside the harness. Ben tightened the belt around her waist before hooking the rope onto her. He secured himself in his own harness before walking over to the edge. On the side of the hole was a man made hook for them to tie the rope to.

Omar left with a wave, telling them to be careful. Ben couldn't have been more happy to see him leave.

“You don't need to be jealous Ben,” Rey said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. They were completely alone now and out of sight from prying eyes.

Ben slipped his hands into the back pockets of her shorts, squeezing her ass as he bent over to kiss her lips.

“I don't like that man,” he said.

“I only have eyes for you Ben.”

“Hm, I like the sound of that, sweetheart. Shall we?” He asked as he motioned towards the hole.

They walked over to the edge together. He secured the rope connected to Rey’s harness to the hook. He then attached him own rope to the hook. They started to descend down the cavern slowly.

“Take your time,” he said from below. He had longer legs so he descended faster than her.

Suddenly Rey’s foot slipped and her rope snapped. She began to free fall, but Ben reached out and caught her around the waist before she fell to the bottom of the cavern. Her legs tightened around his waist while her arms held onto his neck. Ben could feel the steady beat of her heart against his chest. They were both breathing erratically.

“Rey, are you okay?”

“Yes, I don't know what happened. Or how that happened.”

“The rope snapped. That shouldn't even be possible,” he furrowed his brow as he looked above him. “Never mind that, I have you. We will go down together. Just like this.”

“Alright, I trust you to keep me safe Ben.”

“Always sweetheart.”

Within a few minutes they had reached the bottom of the cavern. He helped Rey out of her harness and she offered to help him out of his. He smirked down at her as she unlatched the belt around his waist. He put the equipment to the side of the cavern and took out two flashlights from his bag.

Ben held her hand as they made their way through the underground tunnel. Their flashlights lighting the way as they went.

“It's kind of creepy down here,” she said with a shiver.

“Don't worry Rey. I'll protect you from the spirits of the underworld.”

“Don't even joke about that Ben,” she said as she slapped his chest.

“Come on Rey, you don't really believe in that stuff, do you.”

“How can you not?”

“Because there is no scientific explanation. Therefore, it is just the result of an overactive imagination.”

The space between them grew silent, the only sound was the gentle scrape of their feet on the dusty path.

“Rey.”

“Hm?”

“I'm sorry if I offended you, I'm a skeptic. That's all.”

She huffed in annoyance.

“An overactive imagination Ben?”

He reached out his hand to pull her against him. Their flashlights hit the ground as he intertwined their fingers. He nuzzled her neck before placing a kiss to her temple.

“I'm sorry sweetheart, I'm an asshole.”

“Yeah you are,” she replied.

_Ouch_. He certainly deserved that though, after his idiotic statement. He really needed to learn to _think_ before speaking. Obviously Rey believed in the supernatural. He had offended her intelligence with his declaration. His Rey. His bright, intelligent, and beautiful Rey. _Asshole indeed._

“Forgive me?”

“Maybe,” she smirked. “How will you make it up to me?”

“I have a few ideas, but later. I promise.”

He kissed her deeply, licking the seam of her mouth until she opened up for him. His tongue pressed into her mouth, dancing along hers. There was something just so _addictive_ about her. Reluctantly, he pulled away. He reached down to pick up their flashlights.

“Here sweetheart,” he said, as he handed her one of the flashlights.

She took the flashlight and grabbed the hand he had extended to her. They continued down the path in relative silence.

“How long does this go on? Where do you think it leads?” She asked.

“I've got no idea. I suppose at some point we will have to turn back around.”

The light from his flashlight shined over the wall. Rey grabbed his arm to still him.

“Ben look.”

He did look, there on the wall was a message written in hieroglyphics.

“An offering,” she whispered.

“Another offering? What is all of this about offerings?”

“Ben, I don't like this. We should turn back.”

“Hold on Rey, just one moment. It looks like there's something--”

He leaned in to trace his fingers along the carvings. At his fingers made contact, the carvings glowed a bright yellow, momentarily blinding them both.

“What? I don't understand. What?” He sounded like a blubbering idiot. But nothing made sense.

Rey grabbed his arm and began to pull. “Please Ben. I have a bad feeling about this.”

Ben listened as he heard the shifting of stones around them. Suddenly, he heard a sharp springing sound. Ben threw Rey onto the ground, collapsing on top of her. As their bodies hit the ground several arrows shot out from hidden compartments in the stones.

Rey’s chest rose and fell violently as she tried to catch her breath.

“It's okay, it's okay sweetheart. I've got you. We're okay.”

He kissed her nose, her forehead, her lips.

Ben rolled them over until she was laying on top of his chest. He wrapped his arms around her back, holding her tightly to him as he rocked her back and forth.

“What was that?” She asked with tears in her eyes.

“I'm not sure? Some ancient Egyptian booby trap?”

“Or something _else_ Ben. I don't like this. We should go back.”

“Alright Rey, let's start heading back.”

***

“I left the equipment _right_ there,” Ben said in exasperation. “Where the hell could it have gone?”

Rey helped him search around the base of the hole. The harnesses and rope were nowhere to be found. And the rope had been left attached to the hook. So how did they just disappear?

“Is this some sort of joke? First, the rope breaks, then we almost die in the tunnel, now our equipment mysteriously goes missing? I must be losing my mind. That's the only explanation for this.”

“Ben--”

“Yes sweetheart, what is it?” He asked. He grabbed onto her waist.

“I think I may know _something_. But you probably won't believe it anyway. It's stupid really.”

Oh he was an idiot to ever make her doubt herself.

“No, please Rey. You can tell me anything.”

She sighed before telling him.

“Finn and Jessika, the idiots. They opened the sarcophagus.”

“They _what_?” Ben's face burned with his sudden rise of anger.

“Jessika, she took a bracelet that was left in there.”

Ben punched the wall closest to him causing his knuckles to bleed.

“I specifically told them _not_ to touch anything. What were they thinking? Where was Tarek?”

“Never mind that Ben. The rope, the arrows, the equipment. Don't you remember the curse? Not only did they touch the sarcophagus, they took something.”

“So you think we are cursed now, is that it?”

“Well, what else could it be?”

“Shitty luck?”

“Ben,” she said. Clutching his face and staring into his eyes. “Believe me, please.”

She kissed his lips. Once, twice, three times.

“Perhaps, you could possibly be onto something. But let's try to remain logical about this.”

He pulled out his cellphone in the hopes of calling his father.

“Fuck, I don't have any cell service down here.”

“What are we going to do? We can't climb it. And the others are too far off to hear us.”

He hugged her to his chest, brushing his fingers through her hair.

“First, we will drink some of these waters,” he said as he pulled out some bottles from his bag. “Then, I hate to say this sweetheart, but we are going to have to try to find where this tunnel leads to. It could lead to the temple and we could get out that way.”

“I guess that's our only choice,” she said sadly. “You better think of an amazing way to make this up to me Dr. Solo.”

He suckled a bruise on her neck as he groaned into her hair, “I have some ideas. But first, let's find our way out of this damn tunnel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank to Mrs_Pepperpot for sending me this article she read which I used in this story... http://m.mentalfloss.com/article.php?id=93139
> 
> Also, more nerd links.   
> https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Abu_Simbel_temples


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey attempt to make it out of the tunnels.

The progression through the depths of the tunnel was arduous. Ben held Rey’s hand as they walked down the dusty path. Time didn’t seem to exist. There was no way for them to know how long they had been down here. No way for them to know how long they had been walking. The thought of the possibility of there not being a way out of the tunnels, sat anxiously in Ben’s stomach. He pulled Rey along with him, rubbing his thumb along the back of her hand in reassurance.

Their flashlights were beginning to dim. And wasn’t that just their luck? What more could possibly go wrong? They continued their journey down the path until they were met with the wall of hieroglyphics. The floor was scattered with the arrows that had been shot from the walls. Rey stopped where she stood, staring intently at the weapons.

Ben reached down and grabbed two arrows. He placed one in his back pocket and handed the other to Rey.

“Just in case,” he said.

“Yes, that is probably smart. Though, I’m not sure how it will help from some ancient Egyptian curse.”

“Well, perhaps there was someone down here who stole our equipment. I would prefer not to take any chances.”

She wrapped her hand around his arm and leaned into him.

“We will keep each other safe, won’t we?”

“That I will agree to,” he said with a smile.

Just as they stepped over the rest of the fallen arrows, the light in their flashlights completely died.

“Worthless batteries,” Ben scoffed.

“I can’t see anything, It’s going to take us a moment for our eyes to adjust. Do you have any extra batteries in your bag?” she asked.

“Uh, I’m not sure. Here, let’s check before we go any further.”

He stopped and pulled his bag off of his back, unzipping the top to dig inside.

“Just what I thought, no batteries. I’m sorry Rey.”

“It’s fine, we will find our way. We just need to be careful.”

They walked further into the tunnel with their fingertips tracing the walls to help orient themselves. Minutes passed by until Ben walked smack into a stone wall causing him to grunt in pain.

“Ben, are you okay? What happened?”

“Wall… ran into a wall,” he groaned.

Rey grabbed his cheeks and brought his mouth down to hers, kissing him deeply.

“Where did you get hurt?’

“My nose.”

“Here?” she asked as she kissed the bridge of his nose.

“Mmmhmm.”

“Or here?” she kissed the apple of his cheek, just under his eye.

“Here,” he said, grabbing her fingertips and pressing them against his full lips.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she leaned into his chest. Ben bent down to capture her lips in a wet kiss. They had all but forgotten their unfortunate predicament. Ben let his hands push under her tank top. He loved the feeling of her soft skin underneath his fingers. He felt Rey grab his wrist and push his hand under the cup of her bra until he was holding her breast in his hand.

He groaned at the feeling of her soft breast, her nipples pebbled, the sharp peak teasing the center of his palm. He had made a promise to himself that the next time he slept with Rey, it would be in a bed. She deserved to be worshiped properly. Reluctantly he pulled away, pinching her nipple as he went.

“I want to make love to you in a bed, not in a dusty tunnel full of god knows what,” he told her.

She moaned in frustration, “I can’t help it that you turn me on this much. I don’t know what has gotten into me.”

“Me,” he smirked.

She slapped his chest in mock offense.

“Let’s find our way out of this damn tunnel already Ben.”

***

They felt like they were walking in circles. Each turn brought up more complicated passageways. At one point they had ended up at a dead end, having to turn around and try another path. They came to yet again another dead end. This one, however, had a circular tile with pictures of Ramesses II and Nefertari.

“They are so beautiful,” Rey said as she touched the carving of the king and queen.

“He loved her very much. They were very devoted to each other. She was his first wife after all. He featured her in many of his paintings. ” he whispered in Rey’s ear.

“Maybe if we--” Rey grabbed his hand and placed it on top of hers. They traced the edge of the circular tile until they reached the center. Just between the images of Ramesses II and Nefertari was a bright orb of light.

Ben and Rey shared a look as they pressed down on the orb of light. The tile split in half in the shape of a yin yang, providing them with a hidden entrance. They stepped over the threshold and walked into an open cavern.

“I think we found the subterranean chamber,” Ben said.

“That is the best news I’ve heard all day.”

As they walked into the chamber, torches on the walls begin to light one by one. Rey jumped from the shock of being able to see again.

“They must be on a timer, or something.” Ben said.

“Or _something_.” Rey replied.

He frowned at her but she wasn’t paying him any mind. The cavern around them was filled with trunks of ancient jewelry.

“These likely belonged to Nefertari. Ramesses was always gifting her with fine jewelry.”

“She was a lucky lady,” Rey smiled wistfully.

Ben made a mental note to lavish her with gifts from the market. Perhaps he would take her there tomorrow evening, let her pick out a few gifts, and take her to dinner. A proper date.

Rey grabbed his hand and pulled him across the chamber to the edge of the room.

“There’s not another entrance, there has to be. Somewhere.” she said.

Ben surveyed his surroundings, looking for any hidden doorways. Everything seemed to be solid, no hidden cutouts. He ran his hand through his hair as he looked to the ceiling. He cocked his head to the side as he admired the intricate mural. There was another glowing orb at the center of the ceiling.

“Look Rey, do you think if we--”

She looked to where he was pointing and gasped.

“I absolutely think we should-- how do we get up there?”

He thought about it for a moment. The ceiling wasn’t very high. Egyptians were rather small. He was a giant compared to what they would have been like. If he put Rey on his shoulders, she would be able to reach the orb with ease.

“Come here,” he said.

He grabbed her around the waist and hefted her onto his shoulders with ease. One hand rested on her thigh while the other held her lower back in place.

“Can you reach it?”

“Yes, hold on.”

He looked up as she placed her hand on the orb and pressed lightly. A small part of the ceiling split apart allowing them an exit. Ben listened intently as he heard a scraping sound of stone against stone.

“I have a bad feeling about this,” he said.

Rey remained on his shoulders as she grabbed the side of the ceiling above her. She pulled herself up and swung her leg around. She laid on her stomach, reaching down for him.

“Fuck, I don’t think I can get up there. I’m going to have to grab some of those trunks and stack them up.”

“Ben, the curse.”

“Oh fuck the curse Rey, we’re already cursed thanks to Finn and Jessika. Aren’t we?”

She shrugged her shoulders. He walked over to the closest trunk and began stacking them in the center of the room. He heard the scraping of stone once again and felt anxiety swell in his stomach.

He tested his weight on the first trunk, it seemed sturdy enough. Then he climbed the next trunk. He was eye level with Rey now, as she was still leaning over the side of the hole in the ceiling. He began pulling himself over when suddenly the trunks scattered from underneath his feet. He caught himself on the side of the ceiling, his feet dangling underneath him. Rey grabbed his arms to help pull him over the edge.

His swung his feet over onto the floor above at the exact time that the ceiling closed up. If his feet had remained where they were for even a second longer, he would have lost a limb.

“Shit,” he said as he threw himself on his back to catch his breath.

“Let’s get the fuck out of here Ben.”

“Give me one second, and I will gladly lead us out of here.”

Once he had caught his breath, he rolled over to his stomach and pushed himself to standing. The room they were in now was the Queen’s chamber. There were beautiful ornate carvings around the entirety of the room.

“Did you know that he wrote her love poems?” Ben asked.

“I did actually, such a romantic.”

They crossed the room over to the tunnels that would lead to the entrance of Nefertari’s temple. It didn’t take them long to reach the entrance. The sun blinded them as they walked out, burning their eyes. Ben grabbed his bag and pulled out two pairs of sunglasses.

“Didn’t have extra batteries but did have sunglasses,” he mused.

“Thank you,” she said as she put them on.

They began the journey back to the excavation site, only stopping to rest once. They sat in the sand and shared a bottle of water.

“I am utterly exhausted,” Ben said.

“So am I. Do we have a day off tomorrow, please say yes.”

“After this damn day, I am willing to consider it.”

He helped her up from the sand and kissed her one last time before they reached the awaiting group. He eyed the hole they had adventured down with annoyance. He thought about swearing off hidden caverns all together. What an asinine adventure that had been.

They were soon approaching the dig site. Han looked slightly panicked as he ran to Ben.

“Where the hell have you been? Do you have any idea what time it is and how worried I was?”

Ben shook his head as he looked around. Only just then noticing the sun was beginning to set.

“It’s 5 p.m.”

“What?” Ben and Rey said in unison.

“I sent the others back to the hotel. It was a shit show of a day. First Finn sliced his hand open on a sharp rock. Then Jessika lost her tools. Worst of all, I fell straight on top of the statue. You would have thought someone had pushed me over.”

Ben and Rey shared a glance. She mouthed the words  _the curse_  to him. At this point it could hardly be a coincidence. Yet, there was still that part of him that insisted there was a logical explanation.

“Now if you two are done fucking around we can get the hell back to the hotel.”

“We weren’t fucking around, we got trapped in that damn hole. We had just as much of a shit day as you did.” Ben said with annoyance.

“I’m sure you’re really exhausted Ben. Now let’s go.”

He watched his father’s back as he made his way to towards the cab he had secured. Rey turned to look at him as she asked, “Does he know?”

Ben sighed before responding, “He is far more intuitive than he seems. He encouraged it actually. I think he kind of likes you.”

“So he’s fine with it?”

She looked nervous, and rightfully so.

“Yes, he’s fine with it. Did you know that my mother was his student at one time? I guess we both have a thing from intelligent brunettes.”

“I’d like to meet your mother sometime. If she puts up with both of you, she must be amazing.”

“Yeah, she really is. I would love for you to meet her once we get back to New York.” he said.

They walked together towards the cab, Han was leaning against the door with his arms crossed over his chest.

“He’s just grumpy because he’s old and tired.” he said within hearing distance from his father.

“I heard that,” Han snapped.

Rey laughed at the bickering between him and his father. He winked at her as he held the door open for her to slide in the backseat. He followed in behind her. The cab was already blasting the air conditioning, which felt amazing to their overheated, sunbaked bodies.

“So old man, what do you think about taking a day off tomorrow after such a dreadful day.”

“I think that sounds like a solid plan,” Han replied. “So did you have fun in that tunnel, make any hanky panky?”

Ben groaned as he laid his head back against the seat. Rey snickered beside him.

“I promise Dr. Solo, Ben and I didn’t make any _hanky panky_ in the tunnels.”

“I swear to god I am going to kill you one of these days, old man.”

“You know you love me son.”

“Yeah, yeah. I really do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More nerd links. http://www.egyptianartcaravan.com/ramses-the-second-and-nefertari-a-great-love-story/


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben tries to help Rey relax after the events of their day. The group later decides whether or not they should take a day off to recuperate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Bluetoast, Hersisterskeeper, Perry Downing, Juulna, and LunarLaurels for talking to me about this chapter.

The ride back to the hotel was silent but comforting. Ben could see his father’s head resting on the window as he lightly snored. It had been a long, tiring day. He couldn’t blame his father for napping on the way back.

He held Rey’s hand in his, lightly brushing his thumb over the ridges of her knuckles. She leaned into his side, resting her head on his shoulder. Ben lifted his arm from the headrest and wrapped it around her to hold her closer into his chest.

Their bodies were overheated and exhausted from their insufferable day, but that wouldn't stop him from holding her as close as possible. He wondered if she could hear the rapid beating of his heart. Perhaps she would chalk it up to exertion of their day. Ben knew the truth. His heart beat for her. For the girl that was wise beyond her years. The girl with the hazel eyes and a heart of gold. She was a treasure to behold. And she chose him, she was his, and in return she owned his heart and soul.

***

The sun had completely set by the time they had gotten back to the hotel. Ben kicked the seat in front of him to wake his father.

“I didn't do it,” Han said sleepily.

“Relax old man, we’re at the hotel.”

“Oh right.” He turned to the cab driver and paid him the fare.

Ben lightly shook Rey’s shoulder to wake her. She grumbled into his shirt and he couldn't help but think it was the most adorable sound.

“Wake up sweetheart.”

She grumbled again before relenting. They all eased out of the cab. Ben’s body ached. He could only imagine that Rey’s felt the same way.

They all walked into the hotel together and headed towards the elevator. Ben walked over and pressed the button for their floor. Once they reached their floor, Han rushed out, muttering about needing to call Leia and getting some much needed rest.

Ben walked Rey to her room and held the door open for her.

“Have a good night,” he said as he made to leave. He felt her tiny fingers wrap around his bicep.

“Please don't leave.”

He couldn't argue with the the pucker of her lips and the furrow of her brow. And those eyes, they would be the death of him.

“Alright,” he said.

She pulled him inside and shut the door quietly behind her. She pushed him over to the bed until the back of his knees hit the mattress. Ben fell back and braced himself on his elbows.

She stalked towards him with heat in her eyes, raising the hem of her tank top over her head and tossing it on the floor. She stood before him in her tiny shorts and black lacy bra. Ben let his eyes glance over her taut stomach until they settled on her breasts.

“We have a bed Ben,” she said as crawled on top of him.

His hands instantly went to her waist, pulling her hips down on top of his. He was already hard and aching. She rolled her hips against him, her breasts bouncing with each thrust. Ben couldn't stand it any longer. He unhooked her bra and threw it across the room. His hands moved to cup her breasts, squeezing them lightly until he felt her nipples pebble.

“Come here and let me taste these,” he said as he pinched her nipples.

She moved her body forward until her breasts were hovering just above his face. Ben cupped the underside of them before enveloping a nipple in his mouth. He kneaded her flesh as he sucked and licked the bud between his lips.

He pulled off with a slick pop.

“So beautiful.”

Her skin flushed at his attentions, he flipped her over and leaned back on his haunches to take in her body. Ben let his hands smooth over her slim legs. He tugged on the waistband of her shorts.

“Let’s get you out of these, shall we?”

She nodded her approval. Ben popped the button of her shorts and pulled them down her legs. She lifted her butt to help ease them off of her body. He pulled off her panties next, placing them softly on the floor.

“Lay on your stomach, I’ll be right back,” he told her.

Ben walked swiftly into the bathroom and scanned the counter for the complimentary lotion. He found it and rushed back to Rey. She remained on her stomach on the bed, looking over her shoulder at him as he approached.

“Hey sweetheart, I want to take care of you after the day we’ve had. Let me take care of you please?”

“Alright Ben,” she smiled as she turned to lay her head down on the pillows.

Ben squeezed the lotion into his hands, he rubbed them together distributing the lotion around and then began kneading her shoulders. He concentrated on massaging and rubbing her neck and shoulders. He let his slick hands run down her back, pausing to squeeze her waist. Ben moved his hands lower and grabbed handfuls of her beautiful ass.

He pushed a finger inside her and found her already wet and ready for him.

“You can turn around now Rey.”

She rolled over and smiled up at him.

“I’m ready for you Ben.”

“Are you sure sweetheart, we have no need to rush this. I can make you feel good like I did last night.”

“I want you Ben, please.”

Ben didn’t need anymore encouragement. He stripped his clothing in haste, her eyes trailed down his body. Ben grabbed his already hardened dick and gave it a few swift tugs. He settled himself between her thighs, rubbing the head of his penis over her slick folds.

“Are you ready?”

She grabbed the back of his neck as she looked into his eyes, “Yes.”

He pushed into her slowly and gently. Ben wanted to take his time with her, and treat her the way she should have been treated in the first place. He moved agonizingly slow until finally he was hilted inside her.

He lifted his head to take in her eyes, “Are you okay?”

“Yes, you can move now.”

He thrusted slowly, in and out of her slick pussy. She was so beautiful like this, with her mouth hanging open as she gasped for breath. He relished the jiggle of her breasts with each movement of their bodies. Ben felt her soft hands running down his back until she reached his ass. She grabbed his bottom and pulled him even closer into her body.

He angled his hips to thrust at her g-spot. Rey moaned and circled her hips, chasing the sensation. He lifted her leg to her chest, causing her breasts to press together. This new position allowed him to move even deeper inside of her.

“I want you to touch yourself.”

She let one hand leave his ass and began rubbing her clit in time with his thrusts. He could tell she was getting close, and he wanted to watch her beautiful face as she loses herself in her pleasure.

“Come on sweetheart, come for me.”

“Yes Ben, yes.”

He felt the beginning of her orgasm as she tightened around his dick. The squeeze of her pussy triggered his own orgasm, shooting ropes of come deep inside her. Ben collapsed on her, but careful to not put his full weight on top of her. He nuzzled his head into the space between Rey’s neck and shoulder. He laid featherlight kisses on her skin. Finally, he pulled out of her and cuddled up next to her in the bed.

“You are amazing Rey, did you enjoy that as much as I did?”

“That was wonderful Ben, I feel--”

She trailed off and averted her eyes. What? What did she feel? God, was he too rough?

“What is it sweetheart, what did you feel. You can tell me anything.”

“I felt, _loved_.”

Loved, she felt loved. Of course she felt loved, because he-- he loves her. It was like he was seeing clearly for the first time in his life. Rey, beautiful Rey. Intelligent, gorgeous, and kind Rey. He loves Rey.

He spoke slowly and nervously as he said, “I do love you… Rey.”

It was Ben’s turn to avert his eyes. Embarrassed that he revealed his feelings so quickly, leaving him vulnerable. Her hands gathered his face and pulled him close to her.

“I love you too.”

***

The next morning, Ben met up with his father in the lobby. He was still sore and tired from the events of the previous day.

“I feel like I got run over by a truck,” Han grumbled.

“Yeah, I feel the same way.”

“What's the plan for today son?”

Ben thought it over as he sipped his coffee. On one hand, he really wanted to take the day off to spend with Rey. He had plans for taking her to the market and possibly a nice dinner. On the other hand, the students needed to be getting as much experience as possibly.

“I think I will leave it up to the students, see if they would like to take a day off after yesterday. Or perhaps they will be eager to continue with their field work.”

“That sounds like a good plan,” Han replied.

Ben nibbled on his nutri grain bar as he waited for Finn, Rey, and Jessika to come down for breakfast.

“How's mom?”

Han swallowed his sip of water and replied, “She's great, she's doing just fine. I miss her, kid.”

“Yeah, I miss her too.”

“These long trips are always hard, I wish she could come to more of them. You know how that can be though.”

“Dad, you should invite her out for a weekend. She would love that. You know how much she enjoys Egypt.”

His father nodded in affirmation, “I think I will. Thanks son.”

“Of course dad.”

Minutes later Finn arrived looking chipper and entirely too happy for the early hour. Perhaps, Ben just wasn't a morning person.

“Morning Dr. Solo,” Finn said with a smile as he approached.

“Good morning Finn, how's your hand? Are you alright?”

Finn held up his bandaged hand, “Oh it’s fine. Thanks for asking, I was just clumsy. Maybe it was nerves. I'm not sure.”

Ben nodded his head in agreement.

“Well, since you are still getting over your injury, would you like to have a free day? I'm going to ask Jessika and Rey their opinions on the matter as well.”

Finn rubbed his hand over his head in a nervous gesture.

“Would it be horrible of me to admit that I would enjoy a free day?”

“Of course not, you're injured. It's understandable. And with the time and climate change-- it's a lot to get acclimated to. I would never judge you for that.”

Jessika and Rey walked out of the elevator and headed straight for the breakfast buffet. Ben looked over at his father and asked if he would talk to the girls about taking a free day. Han agreed and walked over to Rey and Jessika. Ben smirked when Jessika grabbed his father’s arm and began talking his ear off.

After it was clear that everyone agreed to a day off, Ben returned to his room to shower and get dressed for the day. He was buttoning up his shirt when he heard a knock on the door to his hotel room. He crossed the room in two quick strides and opened the door.

“Rey, come in.”

She smiled as she pushed past him and went to sit on his bed. She was already dressed in a pair of jeans and a white flowey blouse.

“Jessika and Finn are going to the local library. They want to try to find information on the curse.”

“I need to speak to Jessika about that bracelet that she stole. She needs to return that. I suppose that means I will have to call Tarek and see if he can allow us entry to the pyramid again.”

“So we would have to go back to the pyramid?” Rey asked.

“Well, if this curse is actually real-- perhaps putting the bracelet back will break it. Either way, she stole an artifact from a tomb. It needs to be returned.”

Rey laid back on the mattress and closed her eyes.

“I have plans for today, if you are interested,” he said.

Her eyes popped open as she rose to a sitting position.

“What do you have planned?”

“Well, first I wanted to take you to Khan el-Khalili. It’s the market where they sell souvenirs, antiques, jewelry, among other things. I’d like to let you pick out a few things. Then, I would like to take you out to dinner.”

She smiled brightly at him as she said, “I would like that a lot, when can we leave?”

“We can leave right now. Meet me out front in 10 minutes. I’ll call a cab.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. She turned to walk out the door and waved to him as she closed the door behind her. Ben grabbed his necklace and held the crystal in the palm of his hand. He closed his eyes and thought about what he had admitted the night before. What they both had admitted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More nerd links https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Khan_el-Khalili
> 
> I really wanted this chapter to involve Ben taking Rey to the market. But alas, I am too wordy. It will happen next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey go on a date to the market place and to dinner afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love this fic is getting. Check out the nerd links and references at the bottom.

The Khan el-Khalili marketplace was thriving and full of local merchants selling handmade jewelry and clothing. There were many coffee shops and restuarants in the souk as well as some street vendors.

Ben loved watching the look on Rey’s face as she took in the busy market. He held her waist as her eyes glanced over the beautiful architecture making up the souk district. The first shop that they walked into was filled with gorgeous multi-colored lanterns. They were greeted enthusiastically by the shop owner.

“If you see something you like, let me know. You can have whatever you’d like,” he told Rey.

“Alright Ben.”

She browsed through the shop, picking up each antique and admiring the hand painted sculptures of the Sphinx and Giza Pyramids.

“These are beautiful,” she said while holding up one of the sculptures.

“Do you want it?”

“I’m not sure. Can we look in some of the other shops?

“Of course Rey.”

He grabbed her hand and led her out of the shop and across the walkway to a merchant selling jewelry. Rey walked to a stand displaying gold bangle bracelets. She admired them with awe. Her eyes lit up at the sight.

“Try them on,” he offered as he took the bangles off of the rack and held them in his hand.

Ben slipped them onto her wrist, brushing his thumb along the skin of her inner wrist.

“Beautiful,” he whispered.

“I couldn’t ask you to buy this for me,” she said nervously.

“You didn’t ask, I’m telling you. Now, do you like them?”

She nodded her head with approval.

“Then they are yours.”

He helped her take them off of her wrist and made his way over to the merchant to make his purchase. Rey began browsing the aisles as he pulled out his wallet.

“Do you want to buy the matching ring?”

“Do-- what?” Ben asked the merchant.

“The matching ring, see this beautiful gold band. Beautiful addition for your beautiful wife.”

“Oh, um. Right. Yes, yes let me get the ring too.” The man smiled at Ben. “But can you bag it up separately? I’d like for that to be a surprise for her.”

“Of course sir.”

Ben pocketed the ring and walked over to Rey carrying the bag with his purchase.

“Ready for the next shop?” he asked.

“Sure,” she replied.

***

The next shop over was filled with clothes. There was a beautiful gold grecian style dress hanging near the back of the store. Ben walked over to it and pointed it out to Rey.

“You definitely need to try that dress on.”

“That dress is beautiful, but far too sexy for me,” she said.

“What are you even talking about. You are very sexy, now try it on. I want to see that on you.”

Ben got the attention of the merchant and asked where Rey could try the dress on. There was a curtain covering a dressing corner. Rey pulled him inside with her.

“If I’m going to try this on, you are going to stand right there are guard the curtain.”

“Yes ma’am,” he laughed.

She turned her back to him and began stripping off her jeans and blouse. She stepped into the dress and turned to show him what it looked like on her. Ben gasped and suddenly lost the ability to talk.

“Is is that bad?”

He was finally able to compose himself. The dress was sleeveless with a plunging neckline. It covered her breasts beautifully, but also revealing a good amount of cleavage. The waist was accented with a gold chain.

“You look-- absolutely breathtaking. Please let me buy this for you.”

She laughed and replied, “I don’t know where I would wear this.”

“Oh, no, no, no. You are only wearing that for me,” he smirked at her.

He pulled out the bag containing her bangles and placed them on her wrist.

“Gorgeous. Though, something is missing. We need to get you some footwear.”

She shook her head adamantly, “No Ben. This is too much.”

“Nonsense. I want to take care of you. Won’t you let me?”

He placed the bangle bracelets back into the bag and helped her change back into her jeans and blouse. The dress was folded over her arm as she turned to leave. Ben grabbed her around the waist and pulled her tightly to his chest. He kissed her lips passionately, letting his hands move down her waist and over the swell of her bottom until he grabbed her possessively.

“You should wear that tonight,” he whispered in her ear.

“You are utterly ridiculous Dr. Solo.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes,” she smirked at him as she lifted the curtain and disappeared from view. He followed her with haste.

***

They walked hand in hand down the walkway and through beautiful archways. The souk was filled with candles and Egyptian blankets. Ben bought one of the blankets and added it to the collection of bags.

Ben bought Rey a pair of golden strappy sandals that were likely inspired by the Goddess Hathor, or better known as the Egyptian Goddess of love. Rey excused herself to browse a corner of the shop devoted to men’s fashion. She shooed him away, explaining that she wanted to get him a gift to be given after their dinner.

Ben had an uneasy feeling about letting her out of his sight. But he brushed it off and watched the food vendor across the street serving Hawawshy. He crossed over to the vendor and bought one sandwich for him and Rey to snack on before dinner.

When he turned back around, she was nowhere to be found. He quickly wrapped the sandwich up and placed it in his bag. Panic began to set in as he pushed through the crowds, looking for the familiar three bun hairstyle Rey had taken to wearing.

He called her name as he spun around, his heart began to race. How could he have walked off and left her like that. He marched over to the merchant that sold him the sandals and asked hurriedly if he had seen the woman he was with.

“Your wife, yes. She’s right over there sir.”

The man pointed across the walkway to a fountain that she was sitting by. She held a small bag in her hands. She smiled as she watched him approach but the smile quickly faded when she saw the look of worry on his face.

“Ben, what’s wrong?”

He rushed over to her and picked her up off the ground with his arms wrapped around her back. He buried his face in her neck. Her feet dangled off the ground, she sunk her fingers into his hair.

“Ben, you're shaking. What's wrong.”

He finally placed her back down on her feet but quickly sat and pulled her into his lap.

“I was terrified that something happened to you.”

He grabbed her face with both hands and kissed her deeply. He barely gave her a moment to breathe, stealing her breath away with every kiss.

“I’m fine Ben.”

She pulled away and cupped one of his cheeks. She leaned her head against his and gently rubbed her nose against his.

“Oh, here,” he said as he pulled out the sandwich. “It’s Hawawshy.”

“What’s that?”

“It’s lamb and onion on some traditional Arabic bread.”

He handed her one half of the sandwich. They ate in silence by the fountain, Ben couldn’t take his eyes off of her. When she caught him staring, he gave her a little smile and rubbed her back.

After they finished their snack, Ben took her through the shops and vendors, letting her pick out anything that she wanted. She refused to buy anything more, but admitted that she enjoyed window shopping with him.

An hour passed by quickly and Ben decided to call a cab for them. Once the cab arrived, Ben told the driver to take them to a restaurant that overlooked the Nile river.

***

Ben paid the fare combined all of their purchases into one of their shopping bags. They walked hand in hand to the inside of the restaurant.

“Reservation for Dr. Solo,” Ben said.

Rey squeezed his hand and whispered, “You made us a reservation.”

“Of course, sweetheart.”

The host led them to a private rooftop table overlooking the Nile river. The table was lit with candles and the view of the Nile and city buildings around them was a gorgeous sight to behold. The sun was setting and it painted the water a beautiful orange.

The host left them alone telling them that the server would be right out. Ben pulled out Rey’s chair for her. He then took his seat across from her.

“This is too much Ben,” she said.

“Do you-- not like it?” he asked nervously.

“No, no, I love it. Nobody has ever treated me this well before.”

“I hoped that you would like it.”

The server came by with a basket of Arabic bread and glasses of water. Ben ordered a bottle of wine for them to share.

Their dinner was pleasant. Ben told her stories of his parents and what it was like going on expeditions as a child. She opened up about her past, telling him that she was born in England but moved to the States when she was young to live with her grandfather.

“What was his name?” Ben found himself asking.

“Funny you should ask, he actually went by Ben Kenobi.”

Ben’s heart skipped a beat. _Ben Kenobi_. The Ben Kenobi. This gorgeous woman was the granddaughter of the man he was named after.

“Unreal,” he said.

“I know, what are the odds.”

“No, you don’t understand.” He smiled at her and reached for her hand, rubbing her knuckles with his thumb. “My parents and my uncle knew your grandfather very well. My grandfather was good friends with him. I was named after Ben Kenobi.”

Rey took a huge gulp of her wine.

“How did we not realize this before?” she asked.

“I really have no idea, but I do think meeting you was written in the stars.”

“I am very happy to have you in my life Ben.”

“My sweet girl, I am so lucky to have you.”

***

Dinner moved along from deep conversation to laughter and small touches. The wine bottle was empty and Ben ordered another. Their words began to slur with each glass that they drank. Once they had finished and paid for their meal, Ben grabbed her wrists and pulled her up from her seat. Rey fell forward and laughed into his chest. Ben was lucid enough to remember to grab their shopping bag.

“There is one last place I would like to take you before we go back to the hotel,” he said.

“Alright,” she replied with a laugh.

The two of them staggered out of the restaurant and walked on the sidewalk towards the Nile river.

“Where are you taking me Ben?” she asked as she giggled.

Her arm was wrapped around his waist, his was draped over her shoulders.

“It’s a surprise,” he said with a smirk.

Ben swung the shopping bag back and forth as he led her to the sandy beachfront overlooking the river. He placed the bag in the sand along with his own backpack and Rey’s small purse. Ben rummaged through the shopping bag until he found the blanket he had bought earlier in the day. He unfolded the blanket and placed it on the sand.

He turned to Rey and grabbed her around the waist.

“Come on sweetheart, have a seat.”

She sat on the blanket and patted the spot beside her. Ben joined her and pushed her shoulder down to the ground so they were laying side by side staring up into the starry night. Their heads were pressed closely together as they gazed at the stars. Ben turned his head and looked over at Rey. Her large hazel eyes were reflecting the stars so beautifully.

He leaned over and captured her lips with his, devouring her. Ben’s hand ran down her shoulder to her side. He grabbed her hip as he continued to kiss her pretty lips.

He pulled away to catch his breath, “I should probably call a cab. It’s getting late.”

“Early day tomorrow, back in the field right?”

“Mmmhmm, and I still want to see you in that dress I bought,” he smirked at her.

“You’re drunk,” she laughed.

“So are you, Ms. Kenobi.”

Ben pushed himself up to his knees and sat back on his haunches. He helped Rey up to standing. Rey gathered their bags as he picked up the blanket and attempted to get the sand out of the blanket. He folded it up and took the shopping bag from Rey, depositing the blanket inside. He then took his backpack and slung it over his back.

The two of them walked back towards the restaurant to wait for the cab that Ben placed a call for. Ben looked over at Rey and couldn’t help the tightening in his chest with every look she gave him. He was so in love with her. How could he make her understand just how much she means to him. It didn’t take him long to think of the perfect token, one that would mean more than the dress, more than the jewelry and the sandals.

He pulled the crystal out from his button up shirt and glanced at it. Without a second thought he pulled it over his head and placed it around her neck.

“What, Ben?”

He fingered the crystal as it fell to the spot just between her breasts.

“I want you to have it.”

“I couldn’t possibly, this means so much to you Ben.”

“It does,” he admitted. “Yet, you mean so much more.”

“Ben--”

He silenced her with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Souk: a marketplace 
> 
> Khan el-Khalili https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Khan_el-Khalili
> 
> Egyptian Gods/Goddesses   
> https://simple.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Egyptian_gods_and_goddesses
> 
> Egyptian street food   
> https://migrationology.com/egyptian-street-food-guide-pictures/


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gives Ben the gift she bought him and then models the gold dress for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just smut

As the cab pulled up to the front of the hotel, Ben grabbed Rey’s face and brought their lips together, gently nipping at her bottom lip. She climbed out of the cab and made her way inside while Ben paid their fare and collected the shopping bags.  
  
Once he was inside, he rode the elevator to their floor and knocked lightly on her door. She opened the door for him and ushered him inside. Ben brought the bags to her bed and put them down in a heap.

Before he could turn around, he felt arms wrap around his waist squeezing him tight.

“Thank you for today, you have no idea how much that meant to me.”

Ben turned in her arms until he was holding her against his chest.

“Sweetheart, I had a wonderful day spending time with you. I would love to do that again. You are so special.”

He noticed her clutching the crystal in the palm of her hand, much like the way he would. Ben brushed a strand of hair behind her ear before leaning in and kissing her chastely on the lips.

“Now, I want to see you in the dress I bought you.”

He made his way over to the bed and laid down with his arms behind his head. Rey grabbed the bags and started pulling out accessories.

“I still haven’t given you your gift yet,” she said.

He had completely forgotten she had bought him something. Ben sat up with interest. She pulled out a ceramic box with carvings of Egyptian gods etched into the surface.

“Wow,” he mused, “Rey, this is beautiful.”

“That’s not all. Look inside,” she said.

Ben opened the box and set the lid on the bed. Inside was an antique pocket watch.

“Where did you--”

“New York, in a little pawn shop by my apartment. I saw it and thought you would love it. Turn it over.”

He did as she said, picking up the gold watch and turning it over. Inscribed on the back was _Dr. Ben Solo._

“You got this inscribed?”

“I wanted to get you something nice, do you like it?”

“I...I love it,” he said.

He was careful to place the watch and the box on the bedside table. Then Ben grabbed her waist and pulled Rey into his lap.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” Ben said as he pressed kisses along her browline.

Rey pushed him back against the pillows. She smiled as she stood and started walking back towards the end of the bed.

“Where are you going,” Ben asked.

“Do you want to see me in the dress you bought or not?” she smirked.

He settled his body back into the pillows and watched as she shimmied out of her jeans. She pulled the blouse over her head and tossed it aside. She hadn’t worn a bra at all that day, so she stood in front of him in only her tiny purple panties. Rey stuck her thumbs under the small band of her panties and began pulling them down her toned legs.

Ben’s heart began to race as her beautiful pussy was revealed to him once again. He wanted to reach over and grab her hips and bury his face between her thighs. His fists gripped the sheets as she leaned over to pick up the gorgeous gold dress. He watched her breasts jiggle as she popped back up to a standing position. Slowly, she pulled the thin straps of the dress over each arm.

Rey walked over to him with purpose. Ben scooted to the side of the bed and spread his legs giving her room to stand. She held on to his shoulders as she swayed her hips from side to side. Ben grabbed onto her hips and squeezed lightly.

“So sexy,” he said as he eyed her cleavage.

“You like what you see?”

He felt himself begin to stiffen in his pants as her nipples poked through the thin gold fabric.

“Yes. God yes, Rey.”

Ben slid his hands down along the silk fabric until he reached the hem. He snuck his hands under the dress and ran his hand up her thighs and over to grab hold of her peachy bottom. Rey grabbed his head and pulled him between her breasts. He started mouthing at her tits, sucking on her nipples through the dress and licking at the valley between. He suddenly had the urge to rip the dress off of her. It was such a delicate piece; begrudgingly he restrained himself. Ben moved the fabric over to reveal one of her breasts. He leaned forward and traced circles around the stiff peak. Ben palmed her other tit with his free hand. He sealed his lips around her nipple and began to suck it between his lips.

Rey moaned and moved to straddle his thigh, rubbing aggressively against it to chase that much needed friction. Ben pulled her other breast out and cupped the underside of it before sucking on her other nipple. She was writhing against him. Not wanting to tease her any longer, he pulled the dress over her head and began to pull his own shirt off.

Rey knelt before him to untie his shoes and pull them off of his feet. She let her hands move up his legs until she reached his rock hard erection. She palmed him through his pants briefly before helping him rid himself of his pants and underwear.

“How are you feeling? Are you still sore? We don’t have to if you don’t want--”

She silenced him with a kiss.

“Shut up and fuck me Ben.”

“Alright,” he nodded.

Rey reached forward and grabbed his erection, moving her hand smoothly up and down his length. Ben groaned as he fluttered his eyes shut. Ben took his fingers and pushed them through her wet folds. She was already so slick and ready for him. Ben curled his fingers inside her and Rey moaned as he found her g-spot. His thumb rubbed circles along her clit as his fingers pumped inside of her.

Ben pulled his fingers out and popped them into his mouth, sucking them clean and relishing the sweet tang of her juices.

“Come and sit on my face,” he said as he laid back on the mattress.

Rey crawled over him, pressing a kiss to the head of his penis along the way. He twitched at the contact. He would take care of her first before he fucked her into the sheets. She settled her body on his chest. He could feel her slick against his skin. Ben grabbed her waist and pulled her on top of him.

He licked her eagerly as she rocked her hips. Ben let one hand reach up and grab her tit, plucking her nipple as he sucked her clit into his mouth. Her fingers tangled in his curly hair. He plunged his tongue deep inside her, feeling her walls clench around him. He peeked up at her through his lashes, looking at her beautiful face as she reached her release. Rey tugged at his hair as she rode out her orgasm on his lips and tongue. He gave her clit a little kiss before helping her off of him and onto her back on the mattress.

“How are you?”

“Perfect,” she said sleepily.

He kissed her deeply, their tongues gliding against each other. His cock was hard and leaking on her hip. He tried to ignore the painful throbbing. Ben smiled down at her as he pulled away from her lips.

“I love you, beautiful.”

“I love you too, Ben.”

His heart clenched every time she admitted those words. Beautiful Rey, she felt that way about him. Ben cupped her cheek and brushed his thumb along her cheekbone.

“So very beautiful,” he murmured.

“Ben,” she whined. “You still haven’t fucked me yet.”

He stifled a laugh into her shoulder, pressing a kiss into her skin.

“You’re ready for me sweetheart?”

“Yes.”

Ben hovered over her, balancing on one arm while using the other to line himself up. He moved the head of his penis up and down her folds. He slid in to the hilt with no resistance. They both moaned as he pulled back and thrusted forth.

“Oh god, so perfect. You are so perfect,” he said.

He watched as her breasts wobbled with each thrust of his hips. Her mouth hung open as he grabbed her hips and thrusted faster. So tight, so warm, so perfect. Rey. Rey. Rey.

“Harder,” she gasped.

Oh his little minx, she wanted more? He would give her more. He ran his hand along her thigh and grabbed just under her knee to push her leg up to her chest. The new angle allowed him to push deeper inside her.

Each thrust made her moan even louder. A voice in the back of his mind worried that they would get caught. She was a panting mess beneath him, moaning his name as he fucked her.

“Shh, sweetheart. We have to be quiet.”

“So close Ben, so close.”

How could he deny her anything? He grabbed her other leg and pushed it against her chest. Her legs pressed her tits together so deliciously as he continued to thrust into her. He looked down between them and watched as his dick moved in and out of her cunt. And _fuck_ , it was a beautiful sight.

Ben released her legs and settled his body down on top of hers. He pulled her hands up above her head and locked them in a vice-like grip.

“You’re mine,” he said. “Mine, you hear me?”

He wasn’t sure where the possessiveness came from, but he had the urge to rut into her and claim her as his. And only _his_.

“Mine, my Rey. My love.”

“Yes, yes, I’m yours.”

Rey rolled her hips in time with him. Before long he felt the fluttering sensation signalling her orgasm. Her walls clenched his dick tightly. Ben pumped into her with fury; one, two, three more thrusts and then he spilled his seed deep inside her.

“Fuck,” he said, “That was… amazing.”

He slipped out of Rey and collapsed on the bed beside her. She cuddled up beside him, kissing his chest as she closed her eyes. Ben was about to nod off to sleep when he heard a knock on the door.

“Who the--” he began.

Rey jumped up and ran to her suitcase, pulling out a fresh pair of pajamas.

“Get in the bathroom you idiot,” she sniped at him.

Right, right. Bathroom. He grabbed his scattered clothes and locked himself inside the bathroom.

He heard muffled voices as Rey answered her door. Ben wasn’t sure who it was but he had an inkling that it was Finn and Jessika. If they had been caught by the other students all hell would have broken loose.

Ben pressed his ear to the door to listen, silently begging for Rey to get rid of them so he could cuddle her in bed.

“I’m really tired, can’t we talk in the morning?” he heard Rey ask.

He heard more muffled whispers and finally a door closing. Ben waited until Rey knocked on the bathroom door and said, “The coast is clear.”

He emerged from the bathroom wearing his boxer briefs.

“What did they want?”

“They wanted to tell me about what they found in the library. I convinced them that it could wait until the morning.”

He nodded his head.

“Come here,” Ben said as he pulled Rey against his chest. “Let’s sit out on the balcony, we can order some wine from room service. My treat.”

“Maybe a rain check on the wine. My head is still feeling swimmy from dinner, but I would love to sit with you on the balcony.”

They walked hand in hand to the sliding glass door. Ben opened it and placed a hand on her lower back. Once they were outside he sat on one of the chairs and pulled her into his lap.

“You know, Rey, I can’t wait until the day you are no longer my student. I hate hiding our relationship.”

She kissed him on the lips and nodded, “Well I do graduate this summer, after this course. So it won’t be too much longer.”

He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. They watched the busy streets around them. Here he was, with Rey in his arms, far from the place he called home. Yet, he felt he was just where he belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta checktheholonet! Check out here work here... https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChecktheHolonet/pseuds/ChecktheHolonet
> 
> Thank you to my tumblr wife Shwtlee for talking through some scenes for me. 
> 
> Thank you to Marisaa8 for making these beautiful aesthetics http://reylorobyn2011.tumblr.com/post/159490900145/the-beautiful-marisaa8-made-this-aesthetic-for-my


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben takes Rey and Han to the temple of Ramesses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this is shit, I'm sorry. I've had some writers block. But I think it turned out okay!

The next morning greeted Ben with a piercing light shining in his eyes from the sun peeking through the blinds. He groaned and stretched but wasn’t able to move very far for the warm body that was lying across his chest. Rey’s hand was settled on his chest, a leg draped over his hips.

He thought about how nice this was. He wanted to wake up pressed against her for the rest of his life. Ben had never felt this way about anyone. It almost frightened him how deeply he already feels for Rey. He leaned down and kissed her chastely on the forehead before slipping out from underneath her.

He quietly crept to the door and made his way out into the hall. Ben shut the door and turned around to the shocked face of Jessika Pava.

“Oh my god, I knew it.”

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

He stared her down with piercing eyes, fire burning behind them in anger. Sneaking around never ended well. Ben had to think fast. He grabbed her arm roughly and walked her over to the ice machine.

“You will not say a word,” he demanded of her.

She smirked at him as she crossed her arms.

“Who am I going to tell anyway? Finn? He has his own suspicions. You two really aren’t very subtle.”

Ben rubbed his temples with his thumbs, a headache was starting to form behind his eyes.

“Listen, Dr. Solo, nobody cares. You make each other happy and we are all graduating soon. I don’t see anything wrong with what you are doing.”

His heart was racing, this could ruin them both. He needed something to ensure Jessika’s silence. The bracelet, he needed to speak to her about that incident anyway. This was the perfect time to secure her loyalty.

“The bracelet, Jessika. Where is it?”

Her eyes widened in shock.

“I… I can explain,” she began.

Ben held his hand up in reply, “Save it, I will contact Tarek and see if he can get us back into the pyramid. You will return that bracelet. Is that understood?”

“Yes, of course.”

He nodded as he turned to walk back towards his door.

“I will see you after breakfast when we leave for the exhibition site. I trust that you will keep my business private, and in return, I won’t comment on your sticky fingers.”

He could feel her stare burning into the back of his head. His mind was racing with the implications. Ben realized how reckless he had been acting. His heart squeezed at the thought of Rey being hurt by this. She was too good, too pure. He thought of her hazel eyes and her soft touch. It only served to shatter his heart even more.

***

Ben made a quick call to Tarek, explaining the situation and hoping for his friend to be understanding.

“I had a feeling those two were up to something, I’m honestly not surprised,” Tarek said.

“Yeah, I’m sorry to inconvenience you. Also, I wouldn’t want to risk you losing your job.”

They talked for a few more moments before Ben hung up. He showered and dressed quickly; he rubbed his temples and tried to ease the impending migraine.

Anxiety settled into his stomach as he closed the door to his room and ventured down the elevator to the lobby.

His father was already seated, sipping his coffee and reading a book. Ben slipped in beside him and held his forehead with his palms, massaging the ache.

“Long night?” Han smirked.

“Not exactly, I’ve just realized how reckless I have been acting.”

Han quirked his head and looked at him questioningly, “What happened?”

Ben leaned in close to whisper to his father.

“Jessika caught me sneaking out of Rey’s room this morning.”

“Ah, I see.”

“Why are you so relaxed about this? This is too much, I need to end it. Right? That’s the logical thing to do. End it until she graduates. That’s what I need to do. That’s what I have to do.”

Han burst into giggles, wiping the tears out of his eyes.

“What in the world are you even laughing at? How is this funny? This is all around a terrible situation.”

“Oh, it’s just you,” Han said, “Denial is not just a river in Egypt.”

Ben slapped his hand over his eyes as he sighed, “I can’t believe you just said that, of all things. You must think you are really clever.”

“I’m not wrong though, I know you better than you know yourself. Once you have something you want, you don’t let it go. Ben, what you have with Rey is special. You can’t throw that away on a technicality. She graduates after the summer semester. That only leaves the remainder of this trip. She’s already technically finished your class, you aren’t grading her on this.”

Ben swallowed as he took in his father’s words. He didn’t want to end things with Rey. For the first time he felt a real connection. What they had was-- special. He loves her. Han was right, he couldn’t let her go.

“Is Jessika giving you a hard time?” Han asked.

“No, I think I handled it.”

“Alright, I was going to offer up my impeccable charm.”

“Thank you for that, that image with be burned into my brain for a lifetime.”

“Yeah, yeah, not all of us are as intelligent as your old man.”

Ben rolled his eyes, “Okay, we’re done here.”

***

The ride to the exhibition site was pleasant enough. Ben looked out his window, lost in thought as he listened to the quiet murmurs of his students in the backseat. Finn was going on about a book he had found at the local library.

Once they arrived at the site, Omar greeted them and brought them over to the newest marked off area to start digging. Ben pulled out his camera and took photos of the previous dig site with the statues as well as the Great Temple of Ramesses off in the distance. Ben liked to keep a scrapbook of each of his trips, along with his field journals.

He returned the camera back into his bag and approached Omar who was showing his students what they were working on. The section that had been marked off held various fragments of ancient pottery.

Finn rushed over and began examining the pieces with a gentle touch.

“These are amazing,” he said.

Jessika walked over and glanced at the pieces from over Finn’s shoulder, “It’s all just little pieces.”

Ben made his way to his students and turned to Finn, “Would you and Jessika like to concentrate on this area today?”

Finn’s smile split across his face, “Yes, absolutely Dr. Solo.”

Ben slapped him on the back. He leaned over and whispered into his ear, “I’m really interested in what you and Jessika found at the library. Would you care to share that with the group at dinner tonight?”

“Of course, I have the book here in my bag. Well I have a few books that I borrowed. It might make a fun trip for us one day this week, don’t you think?” Finn replied.

“I think you are right Finn, thank you.”

Rey followed behind Ben as he led her over to where his father was standing.

“Where to son?”

“The three of us are going to enter the temple. We are taking you with us, because last time it got a little _paranormal_.”

“Alright, alright, I’ll check it out with you.” Han turned to address Rey as he continued, “You actually got this skeptic to believe something paranormal was happening?”

She shrugged at him.

Han grumbled underneath his breath, “The sex must be--”

Ben turned and glared at his father, having heard what he said.

“Sorry, sorry-- let’s keep going.”

***

The temple was pitch black when the three of them entered. Ben walked over to the wall and grabbed a few of the torches before lighting each one and handing them to Han and Rey.

“I know this isn't a priority, but I can't shake this feeling. I need to know there is a logical explanation for what happened to the two of us while we were here,” Ben said.

“It's the curse, Ben,” Rey sighed.

“The what?” Han asked, “What haven't you told me, Ben?”

Rey grabbed Ben’s arm and brought the torch up to meet his eyes, “It’s fine, I will explain.” She turned towards Han and replied, “Our tour guide, Tarek, told us that if you touch the sarcophagus or the possessions in a tomb, that you'll be cursed.”

Han interrupted, “That’s a bunch of mumbo jumbo.”

“That's what _I_ said,” Ben agreed.

The two shared a knowing look.

“Well,” Rey continued, “Jessika stole a bracelet from the Queen’s chambers in the Great Pyramid.”

“So what, now you are all cursed?” Han chuckled, “Come on son, let's go explore.”

Han led the way down the tunnel until they reached an open room. The three of them walked in and examined their surroundings. After Rey crossed the threshold of the room, a door made of stone slammed down from above, trapping them inside the room.

“That's odd,” Han said.

“Somebody has to be fucking with us, right?” Ben asked.

Rey shook her head as she clutched onto Ben’s sleeve, “No, I don't think so.”

Han walked over to the corner and motioned towards a lever that they hadn’t noticed before. He look questioningly at Ben. Ben nodded reluctantly at his father who grabbed the lever and pulled hard. A lurching sound cascaded across the walls of the room.

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Han said.

The room began closing in on all sides, Ben rushed over to the lever to pull it back in place when it broke off.

“Shit,” he said.

Rey searched the ceiling for any hidden entrances, without any luck. The stone scraping against stone set Ben’s teeth on edge as the walls continued to close further in on them. He was pressed against Rey, holding her tight against his chest as his mind raced on how he would get them out of this.

“What about this?” Han yelled, pointing to a glowing orb on the ground just below his feet.

“Hit it, NOW,” Ben yelled.

Han slammed his foot on top of the orb which released the floor from beneath them, the three of them fell to a pile on the floor below.

Ben groaned as he reached out for Rey.

“Rey, are you okay?”

“Yes, I think so, yes.”

Their torches had gotten lost in the chaos so the group squinted their eyes to adjust to the dark.

“I think I fell on a crate,” Han said.

A slithering rattle sounded from the crate along with a long hiss.

“Snakes, why’d it have to be snakes?” Han yelled as he jumped up.

“Snakes?” Ben groaned.

His father was terrified of snakes, and had been for as long as he could remember. Ben remembered a time as a child when his uncle Luke threw a rubber snake at his father who had screamed and hid behind his mother.

The memory made him chuckle out loud inappropriately.

“What’s funny?” Han scoffed.

“Sorry, nothing.” Ben felt a snake begin to wrap around his ankle, he kicked his leg frantically. “Shit, we need to get out of here.”

They clamored against the wall feeling for the door to the chamber. Ben finally came across a divot in the stone and pushed hard enough for them to slip through. He pushed Rey through first, followed by his father and then he slipped through last.

“Come on, I think we can go this way and circle around to the entrance,” Ben said.

“Jessika really needs to return that bracelet, this mummy curse is getting out of hand,” Rey replied.

Ben wrapped his arm around her waist as he led them down the passageway. He could feel his father on the left side of him, panting and shaking heavily.

“Dad, are you alright?”

“Yeah, fucking snakes. I hate snakes.”

***

The sun blinded them as they stepped out from the entrance of the temple. Han grumbled beside Ben and Rey, muttering about needing a stiff drink.

“Don’t we all,” Ben sniped.

Han walked ahead of them and made his way towards the dig site to drink some water and sit under the shaded awning that had been set up.

Rey interlaced their fingers where they stood, out of sight from everyone else. She smiled meekly at him as her thumb rubbed against his wrist.

“I wish I could kiss you right now,” she said with a tinge of sadness in her voice. “I hate hiding what we have from everyone. I want everyone to know that you’re mine.”

The possessiveness in her voice did things to him.

_Fuck it. His father already knows and now Jessika as well. Fuck it. What happens in Egypt stays in Egypt. That’s the saying anyway._

“About that,” Ben said.

He grabbed her around the waist and slanted his lips against hers, deepening the kiss and bending her over to devour her mouth. Ben heard his father whistling from the awning before yelling, “Get a room.”

Rey looked up at him with shock and a smile painted on her pretty pink lips.

“Well,” he said, “Secret is out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to ns0241 for being my beta for this chapter! 
> 
> Thank you to Tinylittlebrain for giving me some insider information on archaeology. 
> 
> Thank you to Kylorenvevo (Diasterisms) for giving me the idea for the "denial river Egypt" joke, and for being all around amazing <3
> 
> Also, I'm trash.... who caught the iconic line from Indiana Jones?


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go exactly as planned during dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support this fic has gotten. <3

The ride to the agreed upon restaurant was somewhat awkward. The heated whispers between Finn and Jessika could be heard throughout the car; however, that didn’t stop Jessika’s _I told you so_. Or Finn’s grumbled reply, shoving a wad of cash into her hand.

Ben looked over to his father who was smiling smugly behind the wheel. He turned to look out the window and caught sight of Rey’s eyes in the reflection of the window. She was smiling at him brightly.

Ben reached his hand up behind his head to rest on the back of the headrest. He flexed his hand as an invitation, one that Rey took willingly. She reached her hand out and held on to his. He let his thumb trace patterns over the bony ridges of her knuckles.

_He could get used to this._ The public displays of affection. The little moments of just holding her hand or pulling her into his chest so he could kiss her senselessly. And that nagging, possessive part of him found pleasure in the idea. Rey belonged with him. She’s _his_.

It didn’t take long to arrive at the restaurant. Ben disentangled their hands and climbed out of the car. He opened the door for Rey and offered her his hand, helping her out of the car.

He heard the insufferable _awwww_ that escaped Jessika’s mouth. Ben glared at her before catching up to his father.

“Are we going to talk about what happened in the temple?” Ben asked.

“Son, let’s eat first before we discuss any of that heebie jeebie stuff.”

He rolled his eyes but acquiesced. They would have plenty of time to make sense of what had gone down in the temple.

Rey caught up to him, looping her arm through his as they walked in the front doors of the restaurant. Han spoke with the hostess and the group was brought back to a private room near the back of the restaurant. Ben walked over to the chair in the back corner and threw himself into the chair. Rey sat next to him on one side and his father sat across from him.

He rolled his shoulders and grimaced at the ache forming there. He felt nimble fingers massaging his neck, a promise to repay his favor from the previous night. His hand found her knee under the table and he gave it a little squeeze.

The server took their drink order and they were once again on their own. Ben looked across the table towards Finn who was clutching his bookbag against his chest.

“You said you found some interesting books at the library?” he asked.

“Oh yes, I did,” Finn said, as he unzipped the bag and brought out the first book.

The book a newer edition that was translated into english. Finn handed it over to him. Ben read the title out loud, “The Book of the Dead.”

Han interjected, “That sounds glum.”

Ben thumbed through the pages, skimming the excerpts until he came to one that was of significance.

“The Awakening of Osiris,” he whispered.

Rey nudged his ribs and grabbed the edge of the book to get a better look. Together they read the excerpt.

_Air and earth are my horizons. What lies between is what I am. O infinite form of being: beast and stone and vegetable; the way a man may stand in his garden or dance by the river while wakes of small boats rock the reeds. The cities and the people in them, gods who walk in white linen, like women under the blue stone of heaven. I am the priest in a hidden house, guide to inner worlds. I am the idea of myself in my mother's belly, a bright trembling star in the memory of morning, a grain of sand blown east. I am the husband of Isis: woman, and widow, and witch. To embrace her is to dream of ripening wheat. To sleep in her arms is to dream of honey. With a word she drives the snakes from the river. The boats sail far to its mouth.  
Air is what I breathe. Earth is where I stand. I have given my face to Amenta. It is white with heat. The world is bright as bronze. The dead rise up to see me, breathe the air and look into my face, a yellow disk on the eastern horizon._

“The God of the afterlife,” Rey said.

Finn nodded to them, “I figured if we read up on Osiris, perhaps we could get a better knowledge of what we are dealing with.”

Ben couldn’t hold back his contempt, “Not you too? Does everyone at this table think that this curse is real?”

Jessika raised her hand, followed by Finn. Rey stared at him knowingly. Ben turned to his father, the only sane one left. Han raised his eyebrows at him and raised his hand.

Ben sighed as he held his hands over his face. What did he do to deserve this?

He felt a warm press of lips on his cheek and when he looked over he saw Rey’s smug smile. She was loving this.

“Fine, so let’s say that we _might_ be cursed. What do you think we should do about that?”

“Hey, I'm just guilty by association here. Whatever the four of you did in that pyramid upset the gods. I ain't got nothing to do with it,” Han remarked.

Ben snarked right back at him, “Well Rey and I had nothing to do with these two stealing from a tomb.”

Han pushed off the table and stood over Ben, “Yeah well I remember seeing you that night looking all disheveled. I think I know what kind of mischief the two of you were getting into in the depths of the pyramid.”

Ben looked over to see Rey hiding her face behind her hands, her cheeks crimson from her blush. He turned back to his father with fire in his eyes.

“You are way out of line! We’re leaving.”

He grabbed Rey’s hand and pulled her up from the table.

“Wait, son. Wait.”

Ben was on a mission to get them the hell out of there without talking to his father. The man didn't know when to stop. He pushed and pushed and pushed, never thinking that his lack of a filter could hurt people. And Ben wasn't going to sit there and let him embarrass Rey.

He pulled out his cellphone and called for a taxi. Then he turned to check on Rey.

“Are you okay sweetheart? I'm sorry. My father is an intelligent man but sometimes he can be a real idiot.”

“Yes, I'm fine. Really. We don't have to leave.”

He put an arm around her waist and kissed her temple.

“I'm tired and grumpy, and I really don't want to deal with my father right now. He's tired and grumpy too. Not a good combination.”

“Your poor mom,” Rey said.

“Oh, you'll get to meet her. My father is flying her out for a weekend. She's going to love you.”

The doors to the restaurant slammed shut behind them. Ben turned to see his father timidly walking towards them.

“Ben, I'm sorry.”

“It's fine. We're fine.”

His father nodded, “Why don't you two come back inside, we can eat and finish discussing the curse.”

Rey interrupted, “That's very sweet of you to offer, but I'm rather tired. We will probably pick something up to eat on the way back to the hotel.”

“Just keep them talking. Use your common sense, and get back to me in the morning,” Ben added.

The taxi pulled up and Ben opened the door for Rey.

“I'll see you in the morning dad.”

His father looked remorseful as he waved goodbye and headed back into the restaurant.

“Want to order room service when we get back, Rey?”

“Sounds great.”

She cuddled up into his chest and closed her eyes. Ben brushed his fingertips up and down her arm soothingly.

***

Ben used the keycard to open up his room and placed his hand on Rey’s lower back to guide her inside. He walked over to the bathroom and started the water in the tub. He added some soap in the water to make it bubbly and put the stopper in.

He called Rey over, she came in carrying the menu for room service. Ben walked over to her and gently took the menu out of her hand and placed it on the vanity. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close, kissing her lips. His hands moved under the material of her tank top, pushing it up past her breasts. He kissed down her neck while a hand snuck behind her to unhook her bra. He pulled off both the shirt and bra and tossed them aside.

Ben turned them around and sat her at the edge of the tub. He got down on his knees and lifted one of her legs to his chest, untied her boot and massaging her foot. He pulled her sock off and then moved to the other foot, repeating the same action.

His hands ran up her thighs until he reached the waistband of her shorts. He tugged at them until the button popped open. Ben pulled her up to standing and rid her of her shorts and panties.

“Get in the bath, I’ll be right back,” he said.

When he walked back into the bathroom he was in nothing but his boxers and carrying a bottle of wine and two tumblers.

“Oh wine, that sounds nice.”

“I thought you would think so,” he remarked.

He handed her one of the glasses and filled it up with the red wine. He filled his own and placed it on the corner of the tub before pulling off his boxers and joining her in the bath. They sat at opposite sides, sipping their wine. Ben could get lost in her eyes. He felt her foot brush against his thigh and he grabbed it. He gently massaged her foot and brought her wet toes to his lips.

“Gross! Are you a foot man?”

He chuckled as he sucked her toe into his mouth.

“I’m a Rey man,” he said, “come here sweetheart.”

She crawled towards him, his eyes watching her small tits bounce. She was already covered in suds and the image was already _doing_ things to him. Rey leaned back into his chest and looked up at him with a smile. He leaned down and kissed her.

“Let’s get cleaned up, yeah?”

He carefully undid her ponytail and wet her hair, gathering it in his hands and pushing her hair to the side to expose her back. Ben grabbed a washcloth and soaped it up. He ran his hand down her neck and back. He pulled her back against him, her soapy back covering his chest. He moved his hand to her front and started to soap up her tits.

He paid special attention to them, plucking her nipples as he went. She moaned into his neck as he continued to wash her.

“I think they are clean Ben.”

“I don’t know sweetheart, let me clean you properly.”

He moved his hand down between her legs, her thighs fell open for him. Ben rubbed her clit with swift strokes before pulling his hand away. She groaned at the loss of contact. He kissed her neck and handed her the washcloth.

“My turn.”

Rey took the washcloth and rose to her knees.

“Turn around babe.”

He liked the sound of that. _Babe_.

He turned for her and she soaped up his shoulders, chest, and back. Once she was finished, he turned around and devoured her lips in a deep kiss. Water splashed out of the tub, bringing Ben back to reality.

“Come on, let's get dried off and order some food.”

He helped her out of the bath, wrapping a towel around her.

“I have nothing to wear, I don't want to put on my dirty clothes to go next door,” Rey said.

“You can wear something of mine. Hold on, I'll find you something.”

Ben came back dressed in a t-shirt and sleep pants, in his hand he carried a pair of boxers and a black t-shirt.

“Here, you'll look cute in these.”

She put his boxers on and rolled the waistband down to fit properly on her hips. Then she put on the shirt. There was nothing sexier than Rey at this very moment, standing before him in nothing but _his_ clothing.

She followed him out of the bathroom and sat at the edge of the bed, playing with the hem of _his_ shirt.

Ben grabbed the phone and called room service, ordering two pasta dishes and a chocolate lava cake.

Once he hung up, Ben jumped on top of Rey, kissing her deep into the mattress. He ran his hand down her arm and hooked it under her knee. He ground his hips against hers. It was all heated kissed and desperate touches through their clothing. His tongue licked at the seam of her mouth, her shuddery gasp allowed him entrance.

Ben was sucking bruises into her collarbone when a knock on the door interrupted them.

***

He knew it was absolutely ridiculous, but Ben loved every moment of Rey sitting in his lap and him feeding her bites of penne pasta. She giggled when sauce landed on her chin, and he was all too eager to clean her off with his mouth.

Once they had finished their meal, Ben uncovered the chocolate lava cake. He chuckled as Rey’s eyes lit up at the sight.

“Oh my god.”

“Here, open up.”

She opened her mouth as he slipped the cake covered spoon between her lips.

“Is it good?”

“Oh yes, here, let me feed you,” she said.

Rey grabbed the spoon and scooped up a bite for him. He groaned as the sweetness hit his tongue.

“You know, I think I’m ready for my dessert,” he said with a smirk.

“You are eating dessert right now,” Rey laughed.

“This is your dessert,” Ben said motioning towards the chocolate, “This is mine.” He grabbed her through the boxers she wore.

“Oh…”

“Mmm yes. Are you ready for that Rey?”

“Yes, I am.”

“Take these boxers off and go lay on the bed.”

She did as he commanded, giving him a show as she slowly shimmied out of the boxers. She laid on the bed with her legs pressed tightly together. Ben crawled over to her and grabbed hold of her knees, slowly pushing them apart to reveal her beautiful pussy.

“Oh sweetheart, you are breathtaking.”

He descended upon her core, licking a long stripe between her folds. Rey jumped at the first initial contact. Ben threw an arm over her hips to keep her in place as he licked and sucked. He flicked his tongue against her clit causing her to buck her hips. Her little moans only encouraged him further. Ben reached a hand beneath her shirt and grabbed one of her tits, rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

He licked around her nub in soft swirls before sucking it between his lips. With one hand still massaging her breast, he took the other and pressed a finger inside of her. She was so close, he could feel her body reacting.

Her fingers weaved their way into his hair as she reached her peak. He pulled off of her clit with a slick pop and brought the finger that had been inside her to his mouth.

“Delicious, thank you.” he said.

There was an obvious tent in his pants, one that he was fine with taking care of on his own later. He didn’t want Rey to feel obligated. But she rose to her knees and palmed him through his pants.

“And what can I do for you?” she asked.

His mind raced at the possibilities, yet there was just one thing that kept nagging at him.

“Take your shirt off, I want to fuck your tits.”

She let out a loud laugh and his cheeks turned pink from his blush.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t expecting that from Dr. Solo.”

She peeled her shirt off and laid back against the pillows. Ben gave his cock a few quick strokes and settled himself over her chest. He let his cock lay in the valley between her breasts.

“Push them together,” he said. “Yes, just like that.”

He began thrusting against her body. The feel of her soft flesh was driving him mad. When he looked down at her, he could see her breasts jiggle with each thrust he gave between them.

It wasn’t long before he could feel his orgasm approaching. He sat back on his haunches as he started rubbing his cock.

“Rey, sweetheart, can I come on your tits?”

“Yes.”

Three more tugs of his cock and he was spurting his seed over her chest. He took his hand and smeared his come over her breasts, tweaking a nipple in the process.

“That was amazing,” he said.

Ben jumped up and retrieved a warm cloth to wipe off her chest.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me. I just, really wanted to do that,” he felt his cheeks flush again.

“It’s fine Ben, it was actually pretty hot.”

“You think so?”

“I do.”

Ben helped her back into the clothes and tucked her into the bed.

“Hey, give me your keycard and I’ll go next door and grab you some clothes.”

She motioned for her shorts that had ended up on the floor of the bathroom. He walked over and grabbed her keycard.

***

Ben left her room with a pile of her clothing neatly folded in his arms. Han was leaning against the wall with a frown on his face.

“What is it?” Ben snapped.

“It’s Jessika, the bracelet is missing. She can’t find it anywhere.”

“What do you mean it’s missing?” Ben rubbed his temple as he took in the information.

“I mean, someone broke into her hotel room and stole it. Who could have known about this Ben?”

“It’s not Tarek, it can’t be.”

“Then who? We are going to be in a hell of a lot of trouble if we don’t find that damn bracelet.”

Ben sighed deeply before leaning his head against the opposite wall.

“We will figure it out dad, we always do. I really need to rest. Can we please talk about this in the morning?”

“Sure son.” Han made to walk away but stopped and turned. “I love you kid.”

Ben lifted his head off the wall and turned to look at his father.

“I know.”

His father began to walk away when Ben added, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori! 
> 
> Thank you to kylorenvevo (diasterisms) for sending me the link for the translated passages from the book of the dead. 
> 
> Here's the link for said book (yes the passage I put in this chapter is from this)   
> http://www.jbeilharz.de/ellis/egypt.html
> 
> Here's some more info on Osiris   
> https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Osiris


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Han meet a suspicious person at the excavation site.

Ben awoke to Rey’s hair tickling his nose; her hair smelled like his shampoo and he gathered her hair in one hand, pushing it over her shoulder so he could lay gentle kisses along her neck. His hand snuck its way underneath her shirt and caressed the smooth skin of her stomach. Ben peppered her shoulder and neck with kisses as her eyes slowly began fluttering open.

“Good morning love.”

She turned to lay on her back and grabbed Ben’s cheeks in her hands, pulling him down for a deep kiss.

“Good morning babe, what’s the plan for today?”

He would never tire of hearing her call him that.

The previous night when he had gotten back to his room, Rey had already fallen asleep in his bed. He had placed her clothing for today in a neat pile on the dresser and climbed into bed. He hadn’t gotten a chance to tell her what his father had disclosed to him the night before.

Now, as he looked down at her smiling face and her cute dusting of freckles across her nose, he didn’t want to disrupt their pleasant moment. However, he knows Rey. And he knows she would want to know the truth.

“Last night, when I went to your room to gather your clothing, I ran into my father.”

Rey sat up with interest, “You didn’t argue did you? It wasn’t a big deal. Your father is just very brash. That’s who he is--”

Ben kissed her mid sentence.

“No we didn’t argue. But he was waiting for me. As it turns out, somebody broke into Jessika’s hotel room and stole the bracelet.”

Rey looked up in confusion, “Who would do that?”

Ben sighed and shook his head, “I’ve no idea. Do you have any idea if Finn and Jessika spoke about the bracelet at the dig site? Perhaps one of the locals heard and followed us back here.”

“Ben, do you think someone could be watching us? Following us?”

“I would hope not, but I’m not sure _what_ to think at this point. You need to be very observant. I don’t want anyone trying to hurt any of you, but especially you.”

He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips again.

“Let’s get ready and head downstairs for breakfast.”

***

Ben and Rey walked off the elevator and were walking towards the lobby when Jessika popped up, startling Ben out of his reverie.

“Dr. Solo, can I speak with you?”

He dropped Rey’s hand and motioned for her to go ahead without him. He watched her as she walked away, sitting down across from his father who was sipping his coffee while reading a book.

“Yes, what can I do for you Jess?”

She grabbed his arm and pulled him off to the side. Ben tensed up at the physical contact and brushed off her hold on his arm.

“Sorry, listen. The bracelet is gone.”

“Yes, my father made me aware of that last night.”

“I think someone has been following me. My room was completely trashed, as if this person was looking for something specific. I suppose they _indeed_ found what they were looking for.”

Ben felt nauseated that his fears seemed to be rational.

“Have you noticed anyone looking out of the ordinary or watching you too closely? Anyone that has made you feel uncomfortable?”

“Not that I have noticed.”

“Alright, just keep an eye out. You and Finn stay together; neither one of you should wander off on your own. I’ve got a bad feeling about this.”

He led her over to the lobby and returned to Rey, kissing her on the forehead before sitting down beside her.

“Everything okay?” Rey asked.

“You can say that, I think what we spoke of earlier is a real possibility.”

“What’s that?” his father asked in curiosity.

“I think we are being followed.”

“Oh, great.” Han rolled his eyes.

Ben stole a bite of Rey’s bagel.

“Hey, get your own bagel,” she said while smacking his shoulder.

Her mock anger deeply amused him.

***

The group rode to the dig site solemnly. Ben held his arm around Rey’s waist protectively as they approached the local archaeologists out in the field.

Jess followed Han closely on the other side of the site. Ben looked around for Finn and saw him leaning against the car with his nose buried in one of the books he checked out from the library.

“Hey Finn,” he yelled.

Finn’s head popped up and made eye contact with Ben. He waved Finn over to join him and Rey. Once Finn was within distance, Ben leaned over and whispered in his ear to stay close.

Ben scanned the area, searching for anybody that looked out of the ordinary or suspicious. He saw Omar who was chatting up Jessika. Guess the man had given up on wooing his woman. Ben laughed as Jessika ignored the man's pathetic attempts at flirting. She latched her arm around Han and walked them over to join Ben, Rey, and Finn.

“Do you think it was Omar?” Ben asked Jessika with his brows furrowed in concern for his student.

“No, I don't think so. He's dumber than a box of rocks.”

“I like this girl,” Han said.

The triumphant smile radiating from Jessika’s face actually warmed Ben’s heart. He found Jessika’s interest in his father amusing. It has become clear to Ben that she held a lot of admiration to his father.

“What about that guy,” Finn whispered.

Ben looked to where Finn was clandestinely pointing. He saw a man walking around the site with a smug look on his pinched, sour face. Oh yes, this had to be the man that had been following them. His grip on Rey’s waist tightened. Ben’s eyes followed the man behind the security of his sunglasses.

“Have you seen him before Finn?” Ben found himself asking.

“No, I don't think that I have. I've never seen him _here_ at least. I feel like I've seen him around the streets closer to the hotel. His orange hair and pale skin kind of stands out here, don't you think?”

“Indeed it does. None of you approach him, do you hear me?” Ben released Rey and turned to his father. “Come on, we are going to go talk to that man.”

The two of them left the students and walked straight to the man with the bright orange hair. Before Ben could even say a word, the man held up a hand and began speaking.

“Ah, if it isn't the Solo men. What can I do for you both?”

Ben scoffed, “So you know of us? Who the hell are you?”

“My name is Armitage Hux.”

Han laughed beside him and tried to cover it up as a cough, “I'm so sorry. Go on.”

The man, _Hux_ , looked at them like somebody ran over his cat.

“I work for the First Order, it's a private anthropology company.”

 _First Order_ that sounded familiar. It sent a chill up his spine. Whatever it was, it wasn't good.

“Right,” Ben began, “We are working over here for school credit, it's an educational excavation. So perhaps you can plan your visits around ours or vice versa. We certainly don't want to get in your way.”

“Ah but I do believe we will be seeing more of each other,” Hux replied.

“How come?” Han asked.

“My company is funded by an anonymous donor. Now this said donor has spoken to me personally about his interest in you, Dr. Ben Solo.”

“What would he want with me?”

“Let's just say he would like to pick your brain.”

“Ah, no. No way is my son meeting with some _anonymous_ donor. Sorry Armie, we don't know you well enough for any of that nonsense. If you will excuse us, we have a job to do.”

Ben and Han turned to leave. As they walked away Ben heard Hux call out to him.

“That's a pretty girl you have over there.”

Ben turned with fire in his eyes.

“It would be a shame if something happened to her.”

Ben walked over to the man in stride, peering down at him as he yelled, “What the fuck did you just say?”

“Hey, relax Doctor. I'm sure nothing will happen to your little wife. As long as you agree to meet with my donor.”

“He's not agreeing to anything you son-of-a--”

“Dad, stop.” Ben clenched his fist and grimaced as he turned to meet Hux’s glare. “I'll do it. Just… don't hurt her.”

“I'm glad we could come to an understanding. I'll let my donor know and I will give you a call. Do you have a business card handy?”

Ben reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He handed over a business card and turned to leave.

“It was a pleasure doing business with you Solo.”

Ben walked away, stomping angrily through the sand. He racked his brain trying to remember who the First Order were. He had heard of them before, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

“Kid, wait up.” Han ran to his side, “What the hell Ben? Why would you agree to that? We should have just called the cops.”

“He threatened Rey, dad. There's nothing more to it than that.”

Han sighed, “Oh son.”

“What, what is it?”

“You really love her don't you?”

“Of course I do. Of course I love her. I'd be crazy not to.”

“Well, we went into this field for the fortune and glory kid, the fortune and glory. It seems we both found something worth a lot more, didn't we?”

Ben looked over at the other side of the excavation site where Rey was standing, examining a piece of pottery she had unearthed.

“That we did.”

***

Ben and Han briefly told the students that they were to not speak with Hux or anyone that he brings with him to the excavation site.

“Do you think he's the one that broke into my hotel room?” Jessika asked.

“I have my suspicions,” Ben said.

“Alright, let's get to work. I need to take my mind off of this mess we've gotten ourselves into,” Han grumbled as he walked off.

Ben made his way over to Rey and pulled her into a tight embrace. He leaned over and nuzzled her neck before kissing her behind the shell of her ear.

“Sweetheart, I know you can take care of yourself. But that man, is not a good man. And I can't help that I'm worried.”

She brought his fingers to her lips and pressed a kiss to them.

“You're right, I _can_ take care of myself. But I will be careful. No need to worry about me Ben.”

“You are a feisty one, aren't you?” he purred in her ear.

She giggled and playfully pushed him away.

“Anyway, where did that man say he worked for?”

“First Order, it's a private anthropology company. Or so he claims. He didn't look like the type the way he was dressed. Who wears a damn suit in the desert?”

“First Order?”

“Yes, why? Does it sound familiar to you? Because I can't seem to remember where I've heard of them before.”

“No. I don't know. I'm sorry Ben.” She ruffled his hair. “I'm sure it will come to you soon.”

“You know I fucking love you right?” He asked as she weaved her fingers through his dark curls.

“I love you too.”

He kissed her then, unable to resist it any longer. Only pulling away to catch his breath.

“We should get back to work,” he said smugly.

“Yes sir.”

***

Back at the hotel, Ben and Rey made their way down to the pool area to get in the hot tub. Rey hadn't been back to the pool since their private swimming lesson, and Ben was eager to help her learn.

She seemed a lot more relaxed in his arms as he held her. Rey was practicing floating on her back, he had one hand supporting her upper back and the other placed strategically on her bottom.

Rey held her concentration well. Even as he slipped his hand into the back of her swimsuit. He moved his hand further south until he reached her cunt. He moved his finger through her folds before adding another finger and spreading her wide.

“Cheater,” she yelled at him as she fell into the water.

“I'm sorry love, but you just look so ravishing in this little swimsuit of yours.”

“I'm never going to learn to swim if you can't keep your hands off of me, Ben.”

“I can't help it that you're sexy. And you're all _mine_.”

He closed the distance and attacked her lips, pressing her slick body against his.

“You are so possessive,” she said between kisses.

He looked at her with a heated gaze. _Possessive, oh he could be possessive._ He wanted nothing more than to take her back to their room and fuck her until she forgot her own name. He would hold her tiny wrists above her head as he rocked up into her. _Possessive. Yes he was indeed very possessive._

“Oh darling, you have absolutely no idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Nori as always for being an amazing beta! 
> 
> Thank you to my wifey Shwtlee for always giving me encouragement! 
> 
> The line that Han says "Fortune and Glory kid, fortune and glory" is a quote from Indiana Jones. 
> 
> Also, who could the anonymous donor be? I think we all know.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of smut and a lot of dialogue. Hope you enjoy!

Rey’s back collided with the door to Ben’s hotel room as he kissed her passionately. She was still damp from their swim and wrapped up in a white towel. Ben kissed her again, sucking her lower lip into his mouth and nipping her there as he worked his key card out of his pocket. With the door successfully unlocked, Ben pushed Rey into the room, kissing her throat as he led her towards the bed.

He pulled the towel away and threw it across the room. Ben settled his hands on her waist as he leaned his forehead against hers.

“I love you, sweetheart.”

Her bright smile made his heart beat faster. Rey grabbed his neck and brought him down to meet her lips. When she finally pulled away for a breath, she responded.

“I love you too.”

And those words, they never got old. Ben never thought he would find love. Not like his mother and father who met early in their lives when his father was his mother’s teacher. Ben assumed he would live life alone. He never connected with anyone that he dated, never felt anything with the one or two women he had sex with. It was only one time each and he felt empty. Ben thought for sure that something was wrong with him, that he was broken. As it seems, he was not broken at all. Rey did something to him, she made him feel things he had never felt before. A small part of him wished that he could go back in time and erase those prior awkward experiences.

“What are you thinking about?” Rey asked.

Ben shook his head as he replied.

“Nothing sweetheart.”

He latched onto her neck and snuck his hand around behind her back to untie the bikini top. Ben then moved his hand to her neck and untied the top of her bikini before pulling it off and letting it drop to the floor.

Her nipples hardened from the cool air blowing throughout the room. Her skin covered in goosebumps.

“Cold?” he asked.

“Uh huh.”

He pulled her into his chest. Her breasts pressed against his skin, as he wrapped his arms around her. Ben let his hands drift down her back and over the swell of her backside. He gave her a little slap that caused her to gasp.

“So possessive.”

“Indeed I am.”

Rey pulled her bikini bottoms off at the same time Ben pulled his swim trunks off. He grabbed her around the waist and hefted her over his shoulder, slapping her bottom twice before dropping her on the mattress.

“Let’s warm you up shall we?”

Ben settled his body on top of Rey’s, his already hardened member was poking at the apex of her thighs. Ben grabbed onto her neck and ran his hand down her body, squeezing her breasts along the way.

“These tits are perfect, your body is perfect, but do you know what is my favorite part?”

Rey shook her head no.

“It is a tie between your beautiful heart and your mind. You are the most caring and loving person I’ve ever met. And you are kind Rey, kind in a way I have never seen from anyone before. And your mind. Stars above, you are so intelligent. I could listen to your talk for hours about anything and never tire of it. My gorgeous girl.”

Tears began to leak out of her eyes, streaming down her face.

“Oh sweetheart, don’t cry.”

Rey sucked her lip into her mouth, biting it between her teeth.

“They are happy tears, Ben. Nobody has ever felt so deeply for me before. When I first walked into your class and developed feelings for you, I thought for sure it would only ever be one sided. So having you express these feelings for me, it is all I’ve ever wanted.”

“It was written in the stars, love.”

“Show me, show me how much you love me Ben.”

He shuddered as she carded her fingers through his hair. Ben slipped his hand down between their bodies and guided his erection inside of her. He slid in with ease, she was already so wet for him.

Ben pulled her leg over his hip and began thrusting inside of her.

“Beautiful, beautiful Rey. I love you so much. Rey, Rey, my Rey.”

As he moved within her body, he realized it was less about possessiveness and more about their love. They were making love. He could swear he felt his heart constricting as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. He wondered if she could hear the rapid beating against her chest with each push. They kissed, long and deep, drinking in their combined pleasure. It was like electricity moving through their veins. Each little shock of pleasure drawing them closer and closer to their release.

Ben watched as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Rey let out little gasps as he continued to thrust, hitting her in just the right spot. He felt her begin to flutter around him. Knowing that she was reaching her own orgasm, he grabbed her hips and pounded into her until he came.

When he pulled out, he watched his come slide out of her, coating her thighs. Ben jumped up and grabbed the white towel from earlier and gently cleaned her off. Once he was satisfied, he pulled her into his arms and buried his nose into her hair.

He held her in his arms for a while, basking in the silence. When he was about to nod off she asked him the question he really did not want to discuss.

“What did that man want earlier?”

“He wants me to meet with his anonymous donor.”

Rey sat up and looked at him straight in the eyes.

“You aren’t going to?”

Ben didn’t answer, choosing to look at the pattern of the comforter instead.

“Ben, you can’t do that.”

“Rey, I don’t really have much of a choice. I have to.”

She looked furious now, oh how he hated making her upset. He couldn’t tell her though. He couldn’t tell her that the creep threatened her safety.

“Ben, you are in a foreign country. You are planning to meet with a sketchy man and his even sketchier donor. You can’t do this, I won’t let you.”

“I told you Rey, I don’t have a choice. I have to meet with them.”

“Why Ben, why do you _have_ to meet with them?”

“Well…. I think he might be the one that stole the bracelet. So I need to meet with them. You know, investigate the situation.”

It wasn’t a complete lie, it just wasn’t the entire truth. Ben did have his suspicions and he was hoping to find out what else Hux was hiding. And why the First Order sounded so familiar to him.

“That does make a little bit of sense.”

Ben could always depend on Rey’s belief in the supernatural to take precedence. She wanted that bracelet back more than anyone.

“I’ll go with you,” she said.

“What? NO! I can’t allow that.”

There was that angry stare again.

“What do you mean ‘you can’t _allow_ that’?”

“Like I said Rey, it isn’t safe for you. They are dangerous.”

“You can’t meet with them alone Ben.”

He thought it over for a moment before responding.

“I will take my father with me.”

She still looked angry, not wanting her to be upset with him any longer, Ben closed the distance and kissed her lips. She pulled away and glared at him.

“I want to go with both of you. I want to be there for you Ben. You know I can take care of myself.”

Oh did he know it, his strong beautiful girl. Finally admitting defeat he nodded in affirmation.

“Fine, but you will stay next to me the entire time.”

“Of course,” she kissed him on the lips before rolling over on her side and pulling the blankets up around her body. “Goodnight Ben.”

“Goodnight sweetheart, I love you.”

“Love you.”

He threw an arm around her waist and laid his head back against the pillows. Within minutes he heard the soft snores of Rey beside him. Taking his hand and brushing the hair out of her face, he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

He whispered into her temple, “How did I get so lucky.” And he truly wondered at that thought. He thought briefly of the gold ring he had purchased at the market. He thought about where he had kept it hidden, in his messenger bag in the inside pocket. He thought of how he wanted to give that ring to her. As a promise, or a reminder.

The nagging insecurity in the back of his mind wondered if these thoughts were irrational. He wondered if it would be moving too fast for her. He loves her and wants to be with her. But not if it isn’t what she wants.

Sighing, he threw his head back into the pillows. If he were to go through with it, the gold band would be more of a wedding band. He would need an engagement ring. It would have to be something unique, perhaps he could find something at the market.

He would need a woman’s opinion, and he knew just who to bring. She would be arriving in a few days. Ben chuckled to himself as he thought about the situation he was in. The last time he saw his mother he was just the bookish son she always knew. The one that kept to himself and never pursued anybody. And now he was contemplating _marriage_. He would talk to his mother about this when she arrives. Ben knew deep down that she was going to adore Rey. And he couldn’t wait for Leia to meet her.

He burrowed his face back into the pillows and closed his eyes. Only a few minutes passed before he fell into a deep sleep.

***

Ben’s phone alerted him to an incoming text message. He rubbed his eyes and sat up in the bed, still tired from the fitful night he had. He felt around the nightstand for his phone and grabbed it.

An unknown number had texted him with a time and a place for the meeting. With a short demand of _be there_.

Ben pushed the covers off and walked over to the bathroom to take a hot shower. He needed to ease the anxiety settling in his stomach.

***

After he had gotten dressed and woke Rey up with a kiss on the lips, he told her of the text and what time they would be meeting with Hux. She quickly got dressed as Ben called his father's hotel room and asked him to meet them in the lobby.

Rey pulled her hair back into a ponytail and smiled at him as he watched her. The crystal around her neck was peeking out of her tank top.

“Come on gorgeous.”

He grabbed her hand and they walked together to the elevator. Ben sent out a text to Finn and Jessika letting them know that they would have the day off due to an unscheduled meeting. He was sure they wouldn't mind.

Han was already waiting for them in the lobby. A nervous look on his face as he clapped Ben on the shoulder.

“Alright son, let's get this over with.”

“Yes, let's make this as quick as possible.”

Han looked over and smiled at Rey, “You're bringing your girl with you?”

“I insisted,” Rey spoke up.

They walked out to the car and piled inside. Rey sat in the middle of the back seat, leaning forward so she could hear their conversation.

“What do you think this asshole wants?” Han asked.

“I've honestly got no idea.”

Han shook his head as he pulled out of the hotel parking lot.

“Son, I've got a bad feeling about this.”

Ben looked over to him as he replied, “You and me both.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my wonderful beta Nori!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben was well aware of what a gun felt like, his father had raised him around guns. Teaching him the proper way to clean them and load the barrel. Han had even taught Ben about safe words. If he was ever in any danger he would say a certain word over the phone, and Han would know to come get him right away or to call the police. His dad would also take him to the shooting range so he would be comfortable handling and shooting a gun. So Ben was well aware that the piece of metal currently pressed into his back, was indeed a gun. A 9 mm glock pistol to be exact.

Han pulled into the parking lot for their meeting at the Ritz Carlton. Apparently this was the high end hotel that Hux had chosen to stay in. Ben sent a text to Hux, letting him know that he had arrived. Within seconds his phone beeped with an incoming text.

**Meet me at the restaurant in the hotel.**

  
“Alright, he wants to meet at the hotel restaurant. Let's get going,” Ben said.

The three of them piled out of the car and walked towards the hotel entrance. Ben held Rey’s hand as they made their way through the hotel lobby to the concierge desk.

“Could you point us towards the restaurant?” Han asked.

The young woman smiled brightly as she responded, “Of course sir, just head right through the second set of those doors.”

“Great, thank you.”

Ben led the way with Han and Rey trailing behind him. He pushed open the first set of doors and held one side open, guiding Rey through with his hand on the small of her back. The following doors were already held open by a hostess.

“Has a scowling ginger guy come in yet? Making a face like he just watched someone not use a coaster?” Han asked.

The hostess giggled and pointed towards the center of the restaurant beside the bar. Hux was seated by himself, stirring a glass of water with his straw.

Ben couldn't help the sinking feeling in his stomach as they made their way towards the table. He knew deep down that whatever was about to happen would not be good. Yet he had to be strong. He needed to be strong for Rey.

“Hux,” Ben said.

“Uh,” Hux appeared affronted. “You brought the whole cavalry didn't you? I should have been more explicit. My donor wants to meet with _you_ Ben. And only you.”

“Is that why I see no one else here with you?”

“Indeed that is so. I was going to buy you a drink before inviting you up to the president's suite. We can leave your little wifey here to accompany your father while we discuss business.”

Ben was about to protest when Rey slammed her hand down on the table, causing Hux’s water glass to almost spill over.

“My _husband_ isn't going anywhere with you. Your donor can meet with all of us.”

Hux sneered at her. “Dr. Solo, let me tell you a little about our business and perhaps you may change your mind.”

“I really don't believe anything you say will change my mind, but I will entertain the idea.”

“Is that so?” Hux asked as he narrowed his eyes towards Rey and then back to Ben.

Ben swallowed hard and clenched his fist tightly. The nerve of this man, threatening Rey right in the middle of a busy restaurant.

“Go on, Hux,” Ben said in irritation.

“Like I said before, we are a private anthropology company. We travel around to different historical sights to obtain ancient artifacts. Our job is to distribute these artifacts to various museums in the United States. We want your expertise, we have followed your career closely. You can't possible be satisfied with teaching college brats.”

Ben looked over towards his father who promptly rolled his eyes and scoffed.

“You can't be serious. If you knew anything about my son you would know that he is very passionate about his teachings.”

“Aren't you even just a little bit curious of what we have to offer? You would be making an immense amount of money. You would want for nothing. All of this, just for joining us. Being the _brains_ of the operation.”

“And what exactly do you mean by that?”

“Well, you would study the different artifacts that we obtain, and appraise them for us.”

“And why would you need to know their worth?” Ben asked.

Hux looked taken aback by the question. Ben felt confident that he was getting closer to the answer he had been looking for. His mind seemed to be blocking something, but if he kept thinking, perhaps it would come to him.

“Well, uh. We need to know the worth of these artifacts for when we sell them to the museums.”

“We don't sell them to museums Hux, it's a donation.”

Then everything clicked into place. The reason he felt so uneasy, the reason he had _heard_ of this company, and the reason for why Hux wanted Ben’s expertise. The First Order was a front business. The company steals artifacts and turns around to sell them on the black market. Hux wants him to appraise the artifacts so they can sell it for twice as much and turn a profit.

“Illegal scumbags,” he said under his breath.

“What was that?”

“No, nothing. I think we are done here.”

Ben began standing and grabbing Rey’s hand to help her up.

“Wait, you haven't met our donor yet.”

“I believe we will be leaving Hux.”

Ben turned his back on Hux and started to walk away, his arm wrapped around Rey’s waist. His father walked ahead of them, clearly ready to leave this all behind. Suddenly, he felt a cold, hard piece of metal pressed into his lower back.

“I do insist, Dr. Solo, that you rethink my offer. Just meet with him. Shall we?”

Ben was well aware of what a gun felt like, his father had raised him around guns. Teaching him the proper way to clean them and load the barrel. Han had even taught Ben about safe words. If he was ever in any danger he would say a certain word over the phone, and Han would know to come get him right away or to call the police. His dad would also take him to the shooting range so he would be comfortable handling and shooting a gun. So Ben was well aware that the piece of metal currently pressed into his back, was indeed a gun. A 9 mm glock pistol to be exact.

“Dad, take Rey to the car. I'll be as quick as possible.”

“Like hell--”

“Dad! Take Rey to the car now! And buy her some of those _pumpkin seeds_ while you’re at it. She loves those.”

Rey furrowed her brow, but Han understood. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the restaurant.

“They are gone now, can you remove the pistol from my back?”

“That depends, are you going to cause trouble?”

“No, I will come up willingly. Just to talk. And then I'm out of here.”

“Alright, follow me.”

Hux led him to the elevators outside of the restaurant and they rode together towards the top floor, after putting in a code the elevator opened up into the President’s suite. Ben’s stomach twisted into knots as he walked into the suite.

Sitting in a chair in the corner of the room was an older man. The man stood up on shaky legs and approached him. He offered his hand for Ben to shake, and he did so reluctantly. The man’s eyes were sinister and his sallow complexion with sunken in cheeks made him look even more hideous.

“Dr. Solo, it is great to finally meet you. You can call me Mr. Snoke.”

Ben noticed that Hux seemed to be all but forgotten, Snoke’s attention purely on Ben. It made him exceedingly uncomfortable.

“I hate to disappoint you sir, but I am rather happy with my current profession. I wouldn’t trade it for even the finest jewels and gold.”

Snoke frowned at him as he replied, “Isn’t there any way that I can convince you to change your mind? Perhaps an insurance payout, or a large house paid in full back in New York City?”

“I’m sorry, but I can’t be bought. I love teaching and I love going on excavations. This is my life, this has always been my life. I grew up tagging along with my parents on their trips, listening to my father’s lectures, reading my mother’s books. I love what I do.”

“Dr. Solo, surely you want to branch out on your own. You want to make a name for yourself without the stigma of your family legacy. I can give that to you. I can give you a new identity. One that is purely your own. No famous family names to be held accountable for. If you are interested, I can do that for you. Just say the word.”

“I am not interested, I think it is time for me to leave. It was nice meeting with you both. But I should be on my way.”

“We shall see,” Snoke replied as he sat back down in his chair.

Hux came and grabbed Ben’s arm pulling him out of the suite and back into the elevator.

“If you knew what was good for you, you wouldn’t take this opportunity for granted. Snoke is very powerful and he can make things very difficult for you.”

Ben slammed Hux against the wall of the elevator and glared at him.

“I know that you aren’t really a private anthropology company. I am well aware of your shady business and I want no part in it. You steal artifacts and sell them on the black market. Artifacts that belong in a museum. You are criminals, and I won’t hesitate to call the local authorities to have you investigated.”

He pushed the man into the wall of the elevator once again before turning and walking out into the lobby. As he walked outside into the bright Cairo sun, Ben noticed his father and Rey nervously pacing in front of the car. Once Rey looked up and saw him, she ran and jumped into his arms, kissing him all over his face and finally his lips.

“Alright, you two. Get a room.”

Ben dropped Rey on her feet and turned to his father.

“We need to leave, now. Let’s get lunch and I’ll tell you everything.”

“Great,” Han replied.

***

After deciding where to eat and getting a table, Ben explained everything that he discovered. Han and Rey listened as he told them about the company being a front to steal and sell artifacts on the black market.

Han scoffed, he was obviously upset about the lack of respect and criminal activity that these men represented.

“I was only going to give it 15 minutes, and then I was going to call the authorities. You scared the shit out of me when you said _pumpkin seeds._ ”

“Yeah, sorry about that. But that man is a certified psychopath. He held a gun to my back.”

Rey’s eyes widened in both shock and fear. She slapped his arm just hard enough to sting without doing much damage.

“How could you put yourself in danger like that, you idiot.”

Ben couldn’t stifle the laugh that erupted. Rey crossed her arms and scowled at him.

“This isn’t funny Ben. Do you have a death wish?”

“I’m sorry sweetheart, it is just so cute seeing you so worried about me.”

“She’s right, this isn’t a laughing matter Ben. This is serious. We are going to have to deal with these people on our own or else we get the local authorities involved.”

Ben thought it over for a while, evaluating each scenario in length. He was fairly positive that Hux was the one to break into Jessika’s room and steal the bracelet. Which meant that if they got the police involved, Jessika or even Rey and himself could be implicated.

No, they would have to do this on their own. Which meant that they would have to devise a plan to get into that hotel room when Hux and Snoke are otherwise occupied. Their priority right now was to get that bracelet back and to return it to its rightful place in the tomb.

The three of them ate in silence for the rest of their meal. As the waiter took their plates away and dropped off the bill, Ben told them about his plan.

“Rey, you and I are going to search their suite for the bracelet. Dad-- you, Finn, and Jessika will keep Hux occupied at the dig site. I am hoping that Rey and I will be able to break into the hotel room while Snoke is out.”

“What you are dealing with is very dangerous, son. You are going to get yourself killed.”

Ben nodded as he replied, “Maybe, but not today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guessed Snoke you get a gold star


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She looked gorgeous in her tiny khaki shorts and her orange tank top. Her tan and freckled shoulders vivid in the light of the torch he held, and something deep within him seemed to take control. His heart beating fast as he watched the sway of her hips. He wondered yet again what had gotten into him. He crowded her back until her hands made contact with the wall of the temple. Ben kissed her neck and cupped his hands between her legs over her shorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm am so ecstatic to share that my dear friend @kylorenvevo (diasterisms) made a Spotify playlist for this fic!!! 
> 
> http://kylorenvevo.tumblr.com/post/160914996506/shes-singing-to-me-glory-i-was-only-ever
> 
> I listened to this playlist in it's entirety as I wrote this chapter. Go listen to it. <3
> 
> Also if you haven't already. Check out her fics, especially the Sword of the Jedi. My favorite reylo fanfic... 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasterisms

Ben and Rey tumbled into their bed once they got back to the hotel. Ben grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his chest, nuzzling her neck and pressing kisses along her skin.

“Ben,” she giggled as she tugged at his hair, “Ben you’re crushing me.”

He rolled off of her but kept his hold as he rolled her on top of him and kissed her deeply. His hands crept down her back and grabbed her ass. Ben didn’t know what had gotten into him, he couldn’t physically keep his hands off of the beautiful woman laying on top of him. Rey’s fingers gripped his hair as she nipped at his lower lip.

He groaned as the kisses turned more passionate, all tongue and teeth. Rey scooted back until she was sitting right on top of his crotch. She began sucking on his adam's apple, causing him to buck up involuntarily.

“Rey, sweetheart, I need you.”

“Yes, yes, I need you too.”

Within minutes, they were both rid of clothing. Ben held Rey’s waist and lifted her body up, sliding her down on top of his cock. His head thrust back into the pillows as his eyes rolled back into his head.

“You feel amazing, so tight. God I love you.”

“Ben, say it again.”

“I love you Rey, I love you.”

He started thrusting up into her, arching his back to reach as deep as he could, hilting himself inside of her. He ran his hands up and down her back, relishing in her smooth skin. Beautiful Rey, _his_ Rey.

In turn, her hands smoothed down his chest and settled on his hips. She rocked in time with his thrusts. Ben pulled her down and rolled them over so he was on top. He grabbed her legs and threw them over his shoulders as he pushed back inside of her. He watched her breasts jiggle with each thrust he gave. He couldn’t get enough of her, never could he be sated. Ben would always want this. Only with Rey.

Ben threw one arm over thighs, holding them in place while his other hand found her clit and started rubbing circles. He could already feel the tightening in his balls, and he wanted to feel Rey clench around him as she came undone.

She moaned as she grabbed her own breasts, teasing her hard nipples. Ben pulled her legs off of his shoulders and wrapped them around his waist so he could lean forward and take a nipple into his mouth. He moved his hand back to her clit and continued to rub her there as he mouthed at her breasts.

Ben began to feel Rey tightening around him, that delicious flutter he had grown accustomed to. He moaned around her nipple as he spilled inside her. He stilled his hips and looked into her eyes, her chest was heaving and her brow was sweaty, but she still looked as beautiful as ever. She traced her fingers along his nose and lips, he nipped at the pads of her fingers. Finally, he collapsed on top of her. Nestled between her breasts, listening to the beating of her heart as he came down.

Her hands fell into his hair once again, smoothing it out of his eyes and threading her fingers through his curls.

“I love you Ben.”

He lifted his head off of her chest and moved forward to capture her lips.

“And I love you, darling.”

He eased himself out of her and stood up to get a cloth to clean her up with. Once he had wiped her clean, he pulled her flush against him. He rubbed her back between her shoulder blades and kissed her forehead.

“Sweetheart, my Rey, I just want to hold you.”

“You are holding me,” she laughed.

“I just need to hold you. I love you so much.”

Holding her, Ben felt her unshed tears spill onto his neck.

“Rey, what’s wrong,” he asked in worry. Had he been too forward? Was he pressuring her? If he asked her to _marry_ him would she be overwhelmed and leave him? He knew they had jumped into this relationship and moved rather quickly, but he just couldn’t help how deeply he had fallen for her.

“Rey, please talk to me. Tell me what is wrong?”

She lifted her head up to look into his eyes, as he wiped her cheeks.

“Nothing is wrong Ben. It’s just that nobody has ever loved me so deeply, so unconditionally. And I love you too.”

He kissed her lips as relief flushed through his body.

“Oh sweetheart,” he murmured.

They kissed sweetly as Ben held her tightly to his chest, their skin on skin creating a comforting and soothing sensation. Soon he felt Rey’s breathing even out. She had already fallen asleep. He pulled the blankets up over her shoulder and brushed her hair out of her eyes. Unable to resist, he pecked her on the lips once more before he settled back into the pillows.

***

The next morning, the group arrived at the dig site just before dawn. The desert was cool in the morning, Ben held Rey into his chest as she shivered. It would be unbearably hot once the sun came out.

Just as they had predicted, Hux was among the archaeologists that were already working in the field. He was walking around the dig site and making demands of the workers. Ben scoffed under his breath at the sight.

Han clapped him on the shoulder as he turned to Finn and Jessika, “Are the two of you ready to keep ‘sourpuss’ busy?”

“Oh great,” Finn muttered.

“Think of this as payback for the two of you playing tomb raider,” Han said.

“That was Jessika.”

“Hey, you didn’t stop me. So how are we going to keep him busy?”

“You could flirt with him,” Finn offered.

Jessika burst out laughing before she added, “I think he’s more your type don’t you think?”

“Oh hell no,” Finn said.

Han rolled his eyes as he motioned for the two of them to follow him. Leaving Rey and Ben alone.

“So what is our plan?” Rey asked.

“Well first, we need to walk over to the Ramesses Temple. We have to make an appearance, and make it look like we are here to work before we skip out.”

He grabbed her hand as they walked across the sand towards the temples in the distance. Ben waved to Omar as they walked towards the entrance of the temple. He didn’t have a good feeling about that man, but he just couldn’t put his finger on what it was that unsettled him.

Inside the temple, it was dark and quiet. Ben grabbed a torch and lit it as he brought Rey over to the chamber that was situated to their right. This one was the chamber that held the sarcophagus of Ramses II. Rey’s eyes lit up as she walked around the inside of the chamber.

She looked gorgeous in her tiny khaki shorts and her orange tank top. Her tan and freckled shoulders vivid in the light of the torch he held, and something deep within him seemed to take control. His heart beating fast as he watched the sway of her hips. He wondered yet again what had gotten into him. He crowded her back until her hands made contact with the wall of the temple. Ben kissed her neck and cupped his hands between her legs over her shorts.

“Ben, what are you--”

He cut her off with a kiss and he rubbed her through her shorts.

“You are just too sexy Rey, I can’t help myself when I’m around you.”

“Ben,” she pushed her ass against his crotch, “It’s this temple, it’s like an aphrodisiac. I feel it too Ben, but we can’t give in to these urges. We have to stick to our plan.”

Ben slammed his hand on the wall and grunted in displeasure.

“I’m sorry, you’re right Rey. I’m sorry.”

He lifted his hand, but unknowingly he had pressed his hand against a circular orb that began to glow.

“Oh shit.”

“What?” Rey asked.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her to the side just as a stone sphere fell from a hidden compartment over their heads. It crumbled into pieces as it smashed into the stone floor of the chamber.

“Shit, shit, shit.” Ben yelled.

He grabbed Rey’s hand and pulled her out of the chamber. They hurried across the walkway back towards the entrance. He was about to walk out into the tunnels leading to the entrance when he heard voices.

Ben grabbed Rey once again and pulled her into a hidden alcove. He blew out their torch whispered in Rey’s ear, “Someone is here.”

The voices grew louder as two men approached, just feet away from their hiding place.

The first voice Ben heard was Omar, he recognized the thick accent.

“What is it you want with that fellow anyway?”

The other voice scoffed as it responded, “I need him for his intelligence, nothing more. His stubbornness was not something that I had anticipated.”

Ben whispered in Rey’s ear again, “It’s Snoke.”

Ben wondered when he had arrived or if he had been here the entire time.

He felt her tense beneath his fingers. He rubbed circles over the jut of her hipbone and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“I thought I saw him come this way with his student.” Omar said.

The voice of Snoke was soon to follow, “Yes, Rey Kenobi. She has been nothing but a nuisance. Perhaps if she is out of the picture, he may be more forthcoming.”

Ben gritted his teeth in rage at what Snoke was insinuating.

“You are delving into dangerous territory sir, are you sure you want to go down that road?”

“Omar, I am paying you handsomely to do my bidding. Don’t make me regret hiring you in the first place. Now show me where they could have gone in this dilapidated excuse of a historical site.”

The two of them retreated to the tunnels, their footsteps disappearing along with their voices as they walked further into the temple. Ben pulled Rey along with him as they walked briskly back into the desert.

Quickly they walked back to the main road where Ben called for a cab. He sent a quick text off to his father as they waited.

**Snoke is in the temple, Omar is in on it. Keep Hux occupied. Keep a watch out for Snoke, and text me as soon as you see him leave. Be safe.**

A few moments later his phone beeped alerting him of the incoming text.

**Jess is keeping Hux busy, stroking his ego. Finn and I will keep a lookout for Snoke. You and Rey be careful. Love you son.**

Ben sent a quick _love you too_ back to his father just as the cab arrived. Ben held the door open for Rey and ushered her inside.

“The Ritz Carlton in Cairo center city, please.”

***

Ben and Rey arrived at the hotel and rode the elevator to the top floor. Ben punched in the code he saw Hux use that allowed them entrance to the suite.

“How did you know the code?”

“It pays to be observant,” Ben replied.

They walked into the suite and stood in the main living area in silence. Ben looked around and motioned for Rey to follow.

“You look in this room and I’ll check the one on the other side of the living area. Try not to misplace anything. We need to find that bracelet quickly. This is our only chance Rey.”

“Alright Ben,” she said.

She was about to walk away when he grabbed her arm, she turned to look at him as he cupped her cheek and kissed her deeply.

“Be careful sweetheart, call for me if you need me.”

“I’ll be fine,” she insured him as she walked into the bedroom.

Ben stood there for a second, watching her retreating back. Then he turned around and walked into the other bedroom. Ben made his way over to the dresser first and pulled out each drawer. Inside were clothes meticulously folded in neat piles. This had to be Hux’s room. Only someone as uptight as him would fold his clothing in that way.

He carefully moved over each pile to look beneath for any sign of the bracelet. With no luck in the dresser, Ben moved over to the nightstands and looked in each drawer. Nothing but a phone book and a bible were in those drawers.

He got on his knees and looked under the bed. Ben saw a suitcase and pulled it out. He quickly unzipped it and looked inside. The suitcase was full of different assault rifles and piles of money. Ben took out his cellphone and took a picture of what he found before zipping the suitcase back up and pushing it back under the bed.

He opened the closet to find six identical black suits hanging inside with six pairs of dress shoes neatly placed at the bottom of the closet. Did this man really wear the same thing every day of the week? Ben wondered if he slept in a suit. He pushed the suits aside to look behind them, not finding anything of importance and definitely no sign of the bracelet.

Ben walked over to the adjoining bathroom and looked through the contents on the counter. Everything was stacked in pristine order. Still no sign of the bracelet.

He heard Rey call his name, maybe she had better luck than he did. He walked over to the other side of the suite and joined her in the other bedroom. She pointed to the suitcase she had pulled out from the closet. Ben looked over her shoulder at the contents as gasped.

Inside the suitcase were various artifacts taken from the dig site. All of their hard work, swiped from right under the noses. He felt rage simmering in his gut at the thought. Everything that Finn, Jessika, and Rey had worked so hard to unearth had been stolen. He was sure Omar had a part in this, especially after the conversation he and Rey overheard in the temple.

Ben zipped the suitcase up and carried it to the elevator.

“Come on Rey, we’re leaving now.”

“Wait, Ben, they will notice.”

“Rey, we can’t leave this here. He will sell it on the black market and make a fortune. This is not what we came here to do. We put too much work into this for some criminals to steal it all away. I won’t allow this to happen. Now come on, we need to leave before the two of them return.”

“Okay, okay fine.” she agreed.

They quickly made their way out of the hotel and caught a cab back to their own hotel. Ben checked his phone while in the cab for any text messages. He didn’t have any missed messages so he sent one off to his father.

**Got more than we bargained for. Meet me in my room when you get back.**

Moments later a text came in.

**Just leaving the dig site now. See you soon.**

Once they arrived back to their hotel, Ben paid the cab driver and hurried Rey inside. They rode the elevator up in silence.

Ben pulled out his key card to open the door as he placed his hand on Rey’s lower back, pushing her through the door. He put the suitcase on the bed and sat in the desk chair, holding his hands together over his face.

This was bad. All of this was so very bad.

“Ben.”

He looked up and met Rey’s eyes. She was slouched in on herself looking uncomfortable.

“Sweetheart?”

“That man, he wants to hurt me. I just... “

He stood up and walked over to her quickly, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“I won’t let anybody hurt you, you hear me Rey? They won’t take you away from me.”

“I know you will always protect me, but am I weak? If I’m scared? Does that make me weak Ben?”

He cupped her cheeks with his hands as he brought their lips together again.

“No darling, that makes you human.”

And if he were honest with himself, he was scared too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my lovely beta Nori! Check out her fics here... 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/ns241/pseuds/ns241


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He walked over to where she stood and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his lips to her cute puckered ones. He devoured her, licking the seam of her mouth and letting his tongue dance along hers. Ben broke away from the kiss to catch his breath and pressed his forehead against hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will see that this story is now part of a series. That is because I am so excited to announce that there will be a sequel to "Fortune and Glory" called "Leap of Faith" 
> 
> Here is the aesthetic I made for it...   
> http://reylorobyn2011.tumblr.com/post/161243476300/leap-of-faith-a-sequel-to-fortune-and-glory-coming

The previous night, Ben had shown his father the suitcase full of artifacts that they had found in Snoke’s suite. Han had stared at it with a sad look upon his face, whispering under his breath, that those artifacts-- each piece that they had painstakingly unearthed with their own hands, belonged in a museum.

It was now the following morning, Ben’s body was curled around Rey. His hand snuck under the fabric of her sleep shorts, fingertips tracing over the smooth skin below her belly button. He looked at her face as she took shallow breaths in, her eyes shut tightly. And he couldn’t help but to nuzzle her neck. To bury his nose in her hair and breathe in the scent of her shampoo.

“Rey,” he whispered. “Wake up beautiful.”

She groaned and buried her head into the pillows.

Ben let his hand grasp her waist, tracing patterns across her hipbone.

“Darling, we need to get up soon.”

Rey wiggled her hips against his, which only caused his cock to stir.

“Naughty little thing,” he murmured into her neck as he gave her bottom a little slap.

Rey suddenly sat up and pushed his back into the mattress, straddling his hips. She crossed her arms in front of her and grasped the hem of her shirt. She pulled the shirt off and tossed it to the side.

“Wait right here,” she said, punctuating the demand with a roll of her hips.

“Yes ma’am.”

She rolled off of him and stood by the bed, taking her time while she shimmied her shorts down her hips.

Rey walked over to the closet and opened it, grabbing something and hiding it behind her back as she climbed back on top of him.

“What are you up to?”

She only smirked at him as she pulled out his tie from behind her back.

“Put your hands over your head,” she demanded.

His cock twitched in his pants at her dominance. Ben put his hands up towards the headboard. Rey took the tie and wrapped it around his wrists, knotting them to the headboard. Her breasts were eye level with him, so he took a nipple into his mouth and sucked.

Her fingers laced through his dark locks and pulled. Ben whined when she pulled her nipple out of his mouth.

“Whoa what are you doing?”

“I'm in charge this time Ben.”

He yanked at his hands absentmindedly, then looked at her and pouted.

“You know how much I love your tits.”

Her cheeks turned pink from her blush. She let her hands trail down his naked chest until they settled at the waistband of his sleep pants.

“Hush Ben, let me take care of you.”

Ben let his head fall back on the pillows and allowed her to remove his pants. He felt her hot breath on his member before she licked up his shaft to the head of his cock.

She pressed a tentative kiss on the head before taking him in her mouth. Her perfect mouth, so wet and hot. He began bucking his hips instinctively.

Rey pulled off with a soft pop, his cock sprung forward and brushed her lips. He watched as her tongue darted out to lick the bead of precum glistening on the tip. She climbed up his body and grabbed his cock in her hand, lining him up with her sopping entrance. The thought that Rey sucking his cock turned her on this much made him absurdly happy.

She sunk down on top of him to the hilt. Ben felt his balls tighten at the sight of her riding him, her breasts jiggled with each undulation of her hips against his. And he wanted to reach out to her, grab hold of her hips and pound relentlessly up into her.

He yanked at his hands. His beautiful Rey had her eyes closed, completely lost in her lust. Ben rolled his wrists until the knots loosened enough for him to slip one wrist out. He untied his other wrist and threw the tie across the room. He then grabbed her waist and gave a hard thrust up into her.

Rey gasped both from the shock of him getting out of his bindings and from the force of his thrust. He began pumping inside of her in time with each roll of her hips.

Ben pressed his thumb onto her clit and rubbed in swift circles. He let his other hand run up her body until he cupped her breast, plucking her nipple and circling it with his thumb. Rey was moaning as she slammed her hips against his, and he felt his orgasm approaching. He rubbed her clit viciously until he felt her walls clench around him.

He followed after, thrusting twice more before he spilled inside of her. Rey fell forward on top of him and he one arm wrap around her waist while the other cupped her ass and held her against him.

“Fuck Rey, that was incredibly hot.”

“Good,” she said as she sat up and rocked her hips against him. His cock was softening inside of her, yet he found himself ready for round two.

“Let’s shower,” he offered.

She rolled off of him and stood up by the edge of the bed. Ben followed her and grabbed her by the waist, hoisting her over his shoulder and carrying her towards the bathroom.

“Ben,” she shrieked, “What are you--”

He silenced her with a gentle slap on her ass.

“Ben!”

“What sweetheart? Have I ever told you that you have a cute ass?”

“You are impossible.”

“I know,” he smiled as he walked her into the bathroom and started the shower.

***

Once they were freshly showered, the phone in their hotel room rang. Ben answered and spoke briefly to his father.

“Are you both decent?”

Ben scoffed before he responded with a ‘yes’ _thank you very much._

“Great, I’m sending Jess and Finn up to take a look at the artifacts. See if they can find the bracelet. Oh and your mom just arrived. I’m going to pick her up from the airport.”

Ben hung up with his father and turned to Rey with a smile on his face.

“My dad is going to pick up my mother from the airport.” he said.

He walked over to where she stood and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his lips to her cute puckered ones. He devoured her, licking the seam of her mouth and letting his tongue dance along hers. Ben broke away from the kiss to catch his breath and pressed his forehead against hers.

“She’s going to love you, I can’t wait for you to meet her.”

“I can’t wait to meet her either.”

He smiled down at her and started to brings his lips back down upon hers when they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Ben groaned but released Rey from his hold and walked over to the door to let his other students in.

Jessika barged in and walked over to Rey, linking theirs arms together and whispering in Rey’s ear. Ben noticed the blush that spread across her face and wondered what Jess could be talking about to give Rey that sort of reaction.

Finn was shuffling his feet nervously, Ben took it upon himself to clap him over the shoulder in a reassuring manner. Ben was never great at socialization. It was completely different when he was speaking on something he was comfortable with-- like his studies.

“Anyway, I’m glad the both of you are here. Let me grab the suitcase and you can both take a look and see if the bracelet is there.”

He walked over to the bed and dropped to his knees, grabbing the suitcase from underneath. He gently placed it on top of the bed and unzipped the bag. Ben then stepped to the side to allow Jess and Finn to look at the artifacts.

“That asshole stole all of this,” Jess said.

Ben moved over towards where Rey was standing and put his arm around her waist.

“Yes,” he replied.

Jessika and Finn carefully took each artifact and moved them to the side as they looked for the bracelet.

Ben turned his head and nuzzled the side of Rey’s face before kissing her softly on the temple.

“Ah, here it is,” Jess said.

Ben looked up to see her holding a gold bangle with a turquoise stone adorned into the face of the bracelet.

“Great, hand it here,” Ben said.

She handed him the bracelet without argument and watched as he pocketed the jewelry. He turned to Rey as he spoke.

“I will call Tarek and see if he can get us into the pyramid tonight. Once the bracelet is returned, we should bring the artifacts to the local authorities. I don’t want Hux or Snoke to get away with what they have done.”

“Why don’t we go to the authorities now?” Finn asked.

“Normally I would be in agreement with you. However, I don’t want Hux to somehow pin the bracelet theft on all of us. I don’t trust him. At this point they have probably noticed that the suitcase is missing. I’m sure they know that I am responsible. I’m just hoping we can buy ourselves enough time.”

Ben racked his brain trying to think of a plan, anything to keep Hux busy while he returned the bracelet.

“Do you need me to flirt with him again?” Jess asked.

“What? No, I don’t want you to be anywhere near him.”

“I have a plan,” Finn piped up.

Ben looked at the shorter man with intrigue.

“Jess and I could go to the dig site today, and I could keep him busy by telling him everything there is to know about the Egyptian God Osiris. Everything that I learned from the library; I could talk to him for hours on end about what I learned. And I won’t allow him the opportunity to walk away or brush me off.”

A wicked smile spread across Ben’s face at the thought of Hux being bombarded with historical knowledge.

“I like it. Great idea Finn. Will the two of you be okay? Are you positive about this? He’s a dangerous man.”

“Don’t worry about us Dr. Solo,” Jess said as she locked arms with Finn. “We can take care of ourselves.”

***

After a quick phone call-- Ben and Rey called a cab and set off to meet Ben’s parents for lunch. They arrived to the restaurant before his parents, so the two of them went ahead to the table and waited patiently for their arrival.

Rey looked slightly nervous. Ben wasn’t sure what she had to be nervous about. He knew his mother would adore her. He kissed her cheek in reassurance and smiled at her.

When his mother walked into the restaurant she paused and smiled upon seeing him. His own face lit up at the sight of his mother, Ben stood and walked over to give her a hug. He dwarfed her in size when he gathered her to his chest.

“Mother, how are you?”

“Oh Ben, I am doing great. I’ve missed you.”

Ben kissed her cheek and told her that he missed her too. He held his arm out for his mother to hold onto and walked her over to the table where Rey was waiting.

“Mom, this is Rey.”

Rey stood and walked over to his mother, offering her hand up to shake. Leia smiled and pulled Rey in for a hug. That was just like his mother.

The three of them sat at the table when Ben noticed his father’s absence.

“Where’s dad?”

“Oh him, he’s just parking the car. Unless he got lost, he should be right in.”

Ben laughed at the thought of his father walking around aimlessly in the parking lot.

“Speak of the devil,” Leia said as Han walked over and planted a kiss to his wife’s lips.

“A handsome devil,” Han snarked.

Ben rolled his eyes and put his arm around Rey’s shoulders, embarrassed by his parents’ persistent flirting.

“They are always like this,” he whispered to Rey.

“It’s sweet,” she replied.

Just as Ben had assumed, his mother and Rey got along well. The two of them joked with each other and laughed at the similarities between father and son.

“Imagine living in a house with _both_ of them,” Leia said, “I’ve had to make Han sleep on the couch when his snoring gets bad.”

Rey laughed and hid her face into Ben’s chest.

“I don’t snore,” he said.

“Oh honey, yes you do. I’m sure Rey is aware of your snoring.”

“Do I snore?” he asked in admonishment.

“Babe, I’m sorry to be the one to tell you this. But yes, you do snore.”

Ben’s eyes widened in shock and his cheeks burned.

“I’m sorry.”

Rey grabbed his face and planted a kiss on his cheek.

“I still love you.”

The lunch was filled with laughter and Ben’s eyes lit up with every word that came out of Rey’s mouth. It warmed his heart to see that his parents loved her as much as he does. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bracelet is based off of this   
> http://www.ancientegyptonline.co.uk/jewellerybracelet.html


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khan el Khalili was just as crowded as the last time he had come. It wasn't the first time his mother has been to the Egyptian market, so they made their way through the different shops in search of antique wedding rings. Ben wanted something unique. Something that was simple yet elegant. Something that would represent their time in Egypt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those that helped me pick out the ring!

Ben pulled his mother to the side as they were leaving the restaurant. She looked up at him with a furrowed brow and grabbed his cheek.

“Everything alright Ben?”

He nodded at his mother as he responded, “Yes, I’m fine. I was hoping we could go to the marketplace together. Perhaps just the two of us?”

“What’s this about Ben?”

Nervously, he hunched over and put his hands in the front pockets of his jeans.

“Um, I will explain everything. But not right now. Later.”

She looked at him inquisitively and narrowed her eyes at him.

“Okay son.”

He smiled then, relieved that she agree to accompany him.

“You sure you don’t want to bring that pretty young lady with us? She seems absolutely smitten with you.”

Ben felt his cheeks flush at the mention of Rey. As much as he would love for his mother and Rey to spend more time together, there was a purpose for this trip to the market place. And Rey could not be in attendance.

“Um, just the two of us this time. Please?”

She grabbed his bicep and squeezed lightly, “Alright son.”

***

Once they had returned back to the hotel and his father helped his mother with her bags, Ben pulled Rey in for a tight hug and kissed her temple.

“Sweetheart, I’m going shopping with my mother today. Just the two of us. We need to catch up. You should relax for a few hours, I’ll be back before you even realize I’m gone.”

“Sure of course, I’ll just hang out here,” she said.

Her hands flew to her hips as she smiled up at him.

“Here, I have something for you,” he said as he reached into his messenger bag. He pulled out the receipt for a reservation he had booked for Rey to get a massage.

He handed her the receipts and watched as her eyes lit up.

“What? I can’t believe you did this Ben.”

“Go, relax, you deserve it. And then when I get back I will give you another massage and see which one you like better.”

She smacked his chest playfully, “I know where that will lead. Have fun catching up with your mom. Try not to be gone too long Ben. I don’t like the idea of being separated while Hux is around.”

The feeling was mutual, Ben was about to drag her along with him and distract her long enough to pick out the perfect ring, but no. She would be fine here at the hotel. And he would tell his father to keep an eye out and to call him if anything suspicious were to happen. Finn and Jess were keeping Hux occupied. So everything should be fine.

“I'll be as quick as possible sweetheart, you enjoy your massage. And if you need anything, my father will be around.”

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Her arms grasped his neck as she pressed into him. Ben’s hands ran down the expanse of Rey’s back until he reached her peachy ass, squeezing it in the palms of his hands.

Suddenly he thought of throwing her on the bed and fucking her thoroughly before leaving, but that thought was interrupted by a knock on the door. Ben groaned against her mouth as he reluctantly pulled away.

He walked over to the door and opened it to see his mother standing on the other side. She smirked at him, probably taking in his disheveled appearance.

“Are you ready to go son?”

“Yes, give me one more second.”

He walked back over to Rey and stole one last kiss.

“Call me if you need me, don’t hesitate,” he told her.

“I’ll be fine Ben, go have fun.”

He turned to exit the hotel room, his mother in tow. As he walked towards the elevator, he felt his mother’s eyes on him burning a hole in the back of his head.

“Yes mother?”

Leia chuckled before responding.

“I thought she was smitten with you, but as it turns out-- you are the one that is completely head over heels in love with her. I didn’t think I’d ever see the day.”

“Rey is special.”

“I can see that Ben. I am happy for you. Now can you tell me what this is all about? I know you didn’t want to just spend quality time with your mother. Especially not when you have such a pretty woman staying in your room.”

“Mother, please. God, you are just as bad as dad.”

Leia feigned shock, “Now that is just not true.”

They walked out into the bright mid afternoon Cairo sun and walked over to the entrance of the hotel to wait for the cab that Ben had called. He turned to look at his mother’s face. Bashfully he ducked his head and shuffled his feet.

“I need your help in picking something out.”

“Oh I see,” Leia said, “You want me to help you pick out a special present for Rey.”

“Not exactly.”

Leia furrowed her brow and shot her son a look of confusion. The cab pulled up and Ben opened the door for his mother, offering her his hand to help her inside.

“Explain Ben,” she said as he slid across the backseat.

Ben turned to the cab driver and said, “Khan el Khalili please.”

He then pulled a tiny black box out of his pants pocket and opened it up to reveal the simple gold band he had bought at the market when he had gone with Rey.

His mother gasped and grabbed his arm.

“Bennie, oh my god. Are you getting engaged? Wait that's a wedding band. Are we picking out the ring? You want me to help you pick out the ring?”

“Shhh,” Ben chuckled as he tried to calm Leia down. “To answer your question, yes and yes.”

Leia screamed and pulled him in for a tight hug.

“Mom, mom I can't breathe. You're going to kill me before I even get to ask her.”

When she finally released him, she had tears brimming in her eyes.

“Does your father know?”

“No actually, you are the first.”

She smiled at him again settling back into the seat of the cab. She leaned forward and announced to the cab driver.

“My son is in love, he's going to get married, and he's going to give me lots of grandchildren.”

The cab driver smiled kindly back to her as Ben hid his face in his hands.

***

Khan el Khalili was just as crowded as the last time he had come. It wasn't the first time his mother has been to the Egyptian market, so they made their way through the different shops in search of antique wedding rings. Ben wanted something unique. Something that was simple yet elegant. Something that would represent their time in Egypt.

“It has to be perfect.” He said as he waved off the different insignificant diamond rings.

He furrowed his brow in irritation.

“Relax Ben, these things take time.”

“I don't have time, I need to get back to Rey.”

Leia scoffed at him, “she will be fine for a few hours.”

Ben gripped his head and groaned.

“You don't even know the half of it. Mom, there is more going on than you know.”

“Well if that's the case, then let's get to looking.”

***

After going through various of the outdoor shops, Ben saw a ring that caught his eye and took his breath away.

It was a gold band encircling a pearl. The gold was aged but beautiful. The shopkeeper told him that it was an Egyptian revival engagement ring. He held the ring in the palm of his hand, it was everything that he imagined. Simple yet elegant, unique and significant to their developed relationship. He thought of the look on Rey’s face when he would propose to her with this ring, the feel of her skin as he would slid it onto her slim finger.

And that nagging, possessive side of him relished the thought of her wearing a ring, the ring he chose for her, letting everybody know who her heart belongs to.

Ben showed his mother the ring, smiling wide as he handed it to her.

“What do you think?” he asked.

“This is gorgeous Ben.”

He turned back to the shopkeeper.

“I’ll take it.”

***

Ben called for a cab and sat on the edge of the fountain with his mother while they waited. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Rey.

**On our way back sweetheart. Did you have a good massage?**

He waited for her answer but didn’t get one. Ben told himself that she was most likely getting her massage and didn’t have her phone readily available. Even so, an anxiety settled in his stomach. He was ready to get back to the hotel and back to Rey.

Ben decided to check in with Finn and Jessika, he sent off a text to Finn.

**Are you boring him to tears?**

He stared at his phone as he waited for the reply.

**All good here.**

Ben relaxed after confirmation that Hux was being kept busy. The cab pulled up and he led his mother to the car, opening the door for her and sliding in behind her.

Once they arrived back at the hotel, Ben pressed a quick kiss to his mother’s cheek.

“Go get your girl,” she laughed.

He jogged to the elevator and tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the doors to open. He practically ran inside once the doors open and slammed his finger into the close door button, followed by the button for his floor.

Ben patted his pocket that held the ring, he would have to think of the perfect place and the perfect way to ask Rey to marry him. For now, he was ready to see her and kiss her deeply. Possibly even give her that massage he promised her.

He imagined oiling up his hands and running them down the long expanse of her back, stopping at her gorgeous ass as he kneaded the flesh. He would flip her over on the bed and grope at her breasts before sinking into her pussy.

Maybe he would forgo the massage, he mused, wanted nothing more to ravish her when he walked into the hotel room. His phone alerted him to an incoming text. When he looked down to see who it was from, he saw that it was Finn.

**Hux left the site. We are on our way back.**

Ben quickly fired off a text that told the two of them to be careful and stay safe. Ben shuffled his feet as he waited for the elevator to reach his floor, was the elevator always this slow or was he just particularly anxious?

Finally the doors open and he walked briskly out of the elevator towards his room. Ben pulled out the key card and placed it into the slot of the door. He walked inside and the room was dark. He called out for Rey.

“Sweetheart?”

He walked over to the wall and switched on the lights. He gasped at what he saw. The room was ransacked, clothes and furniture were thrown haphazardly around. Ben ran to the bed and landed on his knees hard as he looked beneath.

The suitcase was gone.

He began to panic. He needed to speak with Rey and make sure she’s safe. With shaking hands he pulled out his phone and dialed her number.

The phone rang a handful of times, and Ben thought he was going to be sick. Finally, the line connected and he hurriedly spoke.

“Rey, sweetheart. Where are you? I’m so worried.”

He was interrupted by the grim voice of Snoke.

“Hello Dr. Solo.”

Ben’s mind began to race, he had Rey. This man had _his_ Rey.

“Where is she?” he yelled.

“Don’t worry, we won’t hurt her. Just meet us at the Great Pyramid tonight and we can discuss a trade. You see, I’ve already gotten back the artifacts you have taken from my hotel room. Yet there seems to be a certain bracelet that is missing. I want that bracelet Ben Solo. And if you want your little wifey back, you will come alone.”

He gritted his teeth and forced out a reply of “Fine, just don’t hurt her.”

Once he hung up the phone, he grabbed a lamp and threw it against the wall. He grabbed his head and began screaming.

This-- it was all his fault.

He pulled out the bracelet and eyed it as he stuck it back in his pocket. He ran out of the hotel room and walked to his father’s room, knocking loudly.

“Ben what are you--”

Ben pushed past his father and walked over to the desk, retrieving the keys to the rental car and leaving without another word.

He only had one thing on his mind and it was how to get Rey back safely.

Ben pulled open the door to the car and slammed it shut behind him. He started the car and pulled out of the hotel in haste. Speed limits be damned.

_I’m coming love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Nori <3


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sun was already starting to set, cascading orange and purple shades across the desert. The pyramids were just a short distance away and it felt like an eternity before Ben parked the car and soldiered forward towards the Great Pyramid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we are nearing the end of this arc. There will probably be two or three more chapters <3

Ben’s phone was going off, a mixture of texts and phone calls from his parents no doubt. None of that mattered. Not when Rey was in danger, not when he had left her alone. He was foolish. Ben bit the inside of his cheek until he tasted iron.

The sun was already starting to set, cascading orange and purple shades across the desert. The pyramids were just a short distance away and it felt like an eternity before Ben parked the car and soldiered forward towards the Great Pyramid.

He thought briefly about Tarek and wondered how he would feel about these men that had broken into the pyramid right under his nose. The very definition of a tomb raider. He pushed the thought aside when he thought of Rey again. His Rey.

He entered the pyramid which was masked in complete darkness. He waited for his eyes to adjust before feeling around the wall for a torch. Despite his fumblings he found the torch with relative ease. He lit it and walked down the passageway. It was completely silent other than the sound of his footsteps against the ground of the tunnel.

**Where is she?**

He tried to send off the text but didn't have service in the bowels of the pyramid.

He walked slowly and checked each room he came to with no sight of Snoke or Rey. He heard some voices off in the distance. It sounded like a heated argument. Ben strained to try to hear the voices.

“Incompetent and useless. You let a _girl_ get the better of you.”

“She punched my nose. I think it's broken,” the other voice cried.

Ben looked into the room, hiding behind the wall just to get a glimpse.

“Where did she run off to? She's our only leverage you insignificant fool,” Snoke said.

Ben looked down to the heap on the floor. Hux was holding his nose as it bleed profusely.

“I didn't see. She's quick on her feet.”

Snoke lifted his gun and pressed it to Hux’s temple.

“I should end you now.”

“No, no, please. I'll find the desert rat and bring her to you. She can't hide.”

Snoke hit him in the back of the head with the gun and yelled, “get on with it.”

Ben ducked behind a column and waited for Hux’s feet to scurry past. He smiled to himself. His feisty little thing. She was no victim, she really could take care of herself. But where would she run off to?

The lower temple. Where they had first made love. That's where she would have run to. Ben made his way over to the tunnels that would lead to the lower levels.

Once he reached the lower level, he walked into the chamber and eyed the altar where he had first taken her. He walked over to it and heard footsteps and a feminine grunt. He spun around and caught the large wooden staff that Rey had lifted over her head, just seconds from it colliding with him.

“Ben,” she shrieked.

“Sweetheart.”

The staff toppled to the ground and she lifted up on her toes and kissed him passionately. Her tongue was in his mouth, and it took everything in him to physically pull himself away.

“Sweetheart, what happened? Are you hurt?”

“I'm fine Ben. I came back into our room after the massage and was met with a group of men that were ransacking the place. They threatened me but didn't hurt me.”

His fist clenched at the thought of anyone threatening Rey. The ring in his pocket burned and part of him wanted to drop down on one knee here and now. But the more reasonable part of him told himself that it wasn't the right time.

“We need to get out of here, and call the authorities immediately,” he said.

Ben grabbed her hand and she winced at the contact.

“Sorry, my knuckles are sore.”

Ben smiled at her as he replied, “you punched Hux.”

“I did,” she laughed.

“That's my girl.”

He patted his pocket and pulled out the bracelet.

“Well, let's put this back first. Shall we?”

***

Sneaking through the tunnels wasn’t as difficult a feat as Ben had originally assumed. The two of them held hands and felt their way down the tunnels until they reached the Queen’s chambers.

Hurriedly, Ben made his was over to the sarcophagus and pried open the lid. The chamber filled with the sound of stone scraping against stone. Ben quickly placed the bracelet inside and closed the sarcophagus.

“We've got to leave, now.”

He led Rey out of the chamber but quickly grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into a hidden crevice.

Footsteps passed them by until they heard the sound of Hux screeching.

Ben held Rey close to his chest and whispered in her ear that everything was going to be fine.

Hux, followed by two men, were all clawing at their skin and screaming as they ran towards the tunnels.

“My skin is on fire, it feels like something is crawling under my skin,” Hux yelled.

The other two men were crying out in agony as well. Once the sound of the retreating footsteps had subsided, Ben laced his fingers with Rey’s and started to lead her towards the pyramid entrance.

“What was that about?” Rey asked.

“I’m not sure, it was rather satisfying though.”

Rey nodded at him but continued to whisper, “I think it was the curse. We have obviously encroached on the gods territory, and they don’t like it.”

“You know, at one time I would have thought that sounded absurd. Now, not so much.”

She squeezed his hand and cuddled up closer to him as they walked the tunnels.

They continued forward, finally seeing the light at the entrance. _The light at the end of the tunnel._ That saying made all the sense in the world to him now.

He was about to cross the threshold when he felt a tug on his hand. Turning to look at Rey, he noticed her eyes were glazed over and almost shined with flecks of gold.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her, clashing their lips together. He kissed her back, feeling the effects of the lust swirling in her veins. _Aphrodisiac_. The thought entered his mind and left just as quickly.

“Golden eyes,” she sighed as she stroked the curls hanging over his eyes.

He kissed her neck, suckling bruises into her tanned skin. Ben quickly swept her up into his arms and carried her towards the lower chambers. He held her like a bride, the way he would soon enough, he thought to himself.

He placed her on top of the altar and pulled her jeans and underwear off along with her flip flops. She was gloriously bare from the waist down.

Without giving it another moment, he descended on her core, licking a long stripe up her already slick folds.

He groaned against her as he continued to lick and suck at her pussy. Rey began rolling her hips as he continued his ministrations. He didn't let up, sucking her clit between his lips and pulling off with a lewd pop. He continued until he felt her orgasm start to approach, and that delicious flutter of her inner walls as they clinched his tongue.

He quickly unbuckled his belt and pushed his pants and underwear down his legs. Ben grabbed her knees and spread them apart before standing between them. He rubbed the head of his cock through her folds, coating himself with her arousal.

“Are you ready for me?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” she said.

Ben pushed in to the hilt and groaned at how tight and wet she was.

“Fuck, you feel amazing.”

He began pounding into her. She rolled her hips against him, meeting him thrust for thrust. Her mouth hung open as she moaned and clutched his forearms. He held on to her hips as he thrusted hard into her. He wasn't going to last long, he knew that much.

He snuck one of his hands between their bodies and began rubbing circles around her clit. She was getting close, she just needed a little more--

He abandoned her clit to pull down her tank top and bra, revealing a pert breast. Ben licked his lips as he stared down at the already hard nipple. He pinched the bud between his fingers before giving it a small pluck.

He kissed her again. Making his way down her neck leaving a trail of wet kisses behind. Once he reached her breast he took her nipple into his mouth and sucked hard. His tongue laved at her stiff peak, circling the areola and sucking the nipple back into his mouth.

She came hard, screaming his name in the abandoned chamber. He felt her walls contracting around his cock. He continued to thrust as she came down from her second orgasm. He was so close. He closed his lips over her nipple again and gently sucked this time. It didn't take him long to spill inside her, and he did so with the heft of her breast in his mouth and his tongue against her nipple.

***

Ben hurriedly pulled his pants up and helped Rey to get dressed. The haze of lust had worn off, leaving both of them feeling foolish in their lack of control. They could have been heading back to the hotel by now already having called the local authorities. That was sadly not the case.

Ben brushed off the dust from his pants and offered Rey his hand. She laced their fingers together and smiled up at him shyly.

“Let’s get out of here sweetheart.”

“Yes, let’s.”

***

They were walking through the tunnels when they heard a loud scream. Ben pushed Rey against the wall and barricaded her with his body.

Once again, Hux ran by. This time he pulled an arrow out of his side and clutched the wound it left behind. It seemed as if the gods were torturing the thieves for their wrong doings and leaving him and Rey well enough alone. This could definitely work to their advantage of the imminent escape.

Ben made sure Hux had disappeared in the opposite direction before he pulled away from the wall. This time he put his arm around Rey’s waist and led them towards the entrance of the pyramid.

The light from the entrance shined like a beacon against the blackness of the temple. Rey smiled brightly at their freedom that loomed just footsteps ahead. They walked faster, so ready to be across the threshold and back out into the expanse of desert. Ben never thought he would kiss the sandy plains, but the thought was very tempting.

Finally, finally, they were at the entrance, just about to step through.

Ben heard the click of a gun being cocked into position. His blood turned ice cold as he turned to see the old man standing a few feet behind them with the gun raised and pointing at Rey.

“I didn’t want it to come to this Ben. If you had only cooperated.”

Ben moved in front of Rey, shielding her with his body.

“Just let us go, do the right thing.”

Snoke laughed cruelly and replied, “Again, Dr. Solo, you see there is nothing you possess which I can’t take away.”

Ben knew in that moment what Snoke was insinuating. The artifacts were one thing, but Rey-- she was _everything_.

“It’s okay Ben, I’m not afraid,” she whispered in his ear.

After that, everything happened so quickly it felt like time jumped to the aftermath. Rey moved from behind him, so fearless in the face of danger as she accepted her fate. The scream that ripped out of his own throat as the gun went off. Rey’s body hitting the ground as he threw her out of the way. And the agony he felt as the bullet pierced his skin.

Rey scurried over to his body and pulled him into her lap. She put pressure on his stomach where the bullet had gone in. Ben heard more gunshots and Snoke making his escape as more footsteps made their way towards him.

Rey was crying. He reached up to her weakly as he brushed the tears from her cheeks.

“You can’t die,” she cried.

The footsteps got closer and he heard a strangled sob escape the throat of the intruder.

“Ben… son,” his father said as he holstered his own gun and grabbed onto his face.

Ben looked between Rey and his father before exhaustion overtook him and he closed his eyes. Wishing for the pain to go away and for those he loved to be safe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snoke's comment is my take on this quote from Indiana Jones.... “Again, we see there is nothing you can possess which I can’t take away.”
> 
> The burning skin and feeling like something is crawling under it is a nod to "The Mummy" which I watched a few days ago.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben looked down at the bandage covering his chest where the bullet had been removed. He would have a nice scar as a reminder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reyofjakku made an amazing fanvid for this fic, please check it out and leave comments!!! 
> 
> https://youtu.be/IuhMTxEsMHo

Ben awoke in a hospital room. He blinked his eyes to adjust to the bright lighting. Rey was curled up on the cot with him. She looked so calm in her sleep and he hated to wake her, but he felt an uncomfortable pressure in his bladder. He needed to pee.

He shifted on the narrow cot and groaned at the pain in his chest and shoulder. That’s right, he had been shot. Rey’s eyes popped open as she sat up.

“You’re awake.”

Ben looked around the room and grumbled, “It appears so, how long have I been out?”

“Two days.”

“Shit, two whole days. I want to hear everything, but first-- can you help me get to the restroom?”

Ben blushed at the sudden embarrassment of needing help, but if anyone was to help him he wanted it to be Rey. She stood up and let him drape his arm over her shoulder. She stood by the door to the bathroom to give him a little privacy as he relieved himself.

Once he was finished, Rey helped him back to the hospital bed. Ben laid down and motioned for Rey to join him on the cot.

“Come here sweetheart, let me hold you.”

She crawled up beside him and let him wrap his arms around her waist. Ben pressed kisses along her neck before asking her to tell him what happened after he had been shot.

“Your father arrived, he shot at Snoke. Unfortunately, Snoke made a quick escape. Han called the authorities and called for an ambulance. I told him I would ride in the ambulance with you so he could explain to the authorities what had happened. They arrested Hux and his men. They were still running around the pyramid.”

“Where are my parents now?”

“Oh,” she popped up and reached over to grab her phone. “I told them I would text them as soon as you woke up from surgery.”

Ben looked down at the bandage covering his chest where the bullet had been removed. He would have a nice scar as a reminder.

Rey placed her phone back down on the table and turned to Ben.

“They are on their way over. They’ve been worried sick about you. I have too.”

Ben settled back against the pillows and grabbed Rey’s hand, bringing her knuckles to his lips as he placed soft kisses on the bony ridges.

“When do I get to leave? Did they tell you?”

“Well, I sort of told them that I’m your wife. Because they would only let family stay. But they mentioned that you should be able to leave after they run a few tests. If everything looks fine we should be able to leave this afternoon.”

“My wife huh,” he whispered as he kissed her hand again.

Suddenly, he remembered the ring that was left in his pocket. Anxiety swirled in his stomach. He hoped that it didn’t get lost in all of the chaos.

“Where are my clothes that I came in with?”

“Oh those, your father took them back to the hotel. He brought you a change of clothes back. They are in the bag over by the window.”

“My phone? Where is it?”

Rey stood up again and walked over to the bag. She grabbed his phone and brought it over to him.

“Here babe.”

Ben smiled at her as he grabbed the phone from her hands. He sent off a quick text to his mother asking if she had Rey’s _gift_. He placed the phone face down on the table and returned his gaze to Rey.

“Where are Finn and Jess?”

“Well Finn has been in the library scouring the books looking for any information he can find about the gods and the temples. And Jess is lounging at the pool. They’ve both asked about you. They are just as worried. I think they are dealing with the aftermath in the only way they know how.”

Ben had to agree with her, Finn always seemed to immerse himself in his studies when something bothered him. And Jess, well she would try to distract herself by relaxation.

“I should probably text them,” Rey mused.

***

Han and Leia crowded Ben each giving him hugs and causing him to groan from the pain in his chest and shoulder. Leia kissed his cheeks and helf his hands tightly as she expressed how worried she had been.

“Alright Leia, give him some room to breathe,” Han said.

She reluctantly pulled away. Rey left the room, mentioning that she would give them some privacy. Ben was about to protest, but Rey’s stomach growled and she excused herself to grab some lunch.

“She hasn’t left your side since you were brought in,” Leia said.

“She’s a stubborn one, we tried to convince her to go back to the hotel and rest. She wasn’t having any of it,” Han replied.

Ben hated the thought of Rey not eating or sleeping properly. But if he was honest, and the roles were reversed, he would have done the same thing.

“Mom, the ring.”

Leia opened her purse and pulled out the black box.

“Thank you, she doesn't know yet-- right?”

“She hasn’t seen it,” Leia answered.

Han crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at Ben.

“I knew she was the one. What did I tell you?”

Ben chuckled lightly. Yes, his father was always very adamant and supportive of Ben’s relationship with Rey. Well, he might just have to do something for his father to show his gratitude. What that might be, he wasn’t sure.

“Yeah, she’s the one. Don’t ruin the surprise,” Ben snarked.

***

After the doctors ran a few tests and everything came back normal, Ben was released and told to rest. He got a prescription for some painkillers and was reminded not to overexert himself.

Rey had returned quickly after she had eaten something, looking more lively. She grabbed his arm and helped him to dress and make his way to the parking lot. The Cairo sun was unforgiving in the intensity that is assaulted him as they walked towards the rental car.

Rey opened the passenger side door for him to climb in, but he refused. Insisting that his mother take the front seat.

He slid into the back next to Rey and closed his eyes as he felt the car pull into motion.

***

“The local authorities have a description of Snoke. As it turns out, that name is just a moniker. If he’s smart he left the country,” Han said.

Ben scoffed as he sat on the couch in his father’s hotel room.

“Impossible. How could we let him get away?”

“Well, it was either go after him and let you bleed out or call the ambulance. I wasn’t going to lose you son.”

“And what of Hux exactly?”

“Well, he took the fall for all of this. He will be locked away for a long while. He is nothing to worry about. And that temple did a number on him. Apparently a boulder fell on his hand and crushed the bones. They had to amputate his hand.”

“How unfortunate,” Ben snarked.

“Anyway, enough about that. When are you going to ask her?”

Ben smiled at his father and thought about what he had planned.

“I’m taking her to dinner; I will do it tonight.”

***

Ben dressed in a grey button down shirt and a black pair of slacks. He fingered the box in his pocket before grabbing his pocket watch that Rey had gifted him. He walked out of the en suite bath and watched Rey as she pulled her hair up into a braided updo. Ben walked up behind her and kissed the back of her neck.

His hands roamed down her shoulders and ran up and down her sides as he admired the dress she picked out. She wore a red floral minidress with flowing sleeves cinched at the wrist. Ben wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. She looked gorgeous.

“Are you ready for dinner sweetheart?” he asked.

She leaned her head back against his shoulder and kissed his jaw.

“Only if you are feeling alright.”

He leaned down and kissed her lips.

“I’m fine Rey, painkillers remember?”

He noticed his crystal hung over the high neckline of the dress, she hadn’t taken it off since he gave it to her. Ben smiled as he put an arm around her waist and walked then out of their hotel room and towards the elevators.

“You look incredible,” he whispered in her ear.

She turned to kiss his chin and let her fingers sink into the curls at his nape.

“So do you.”

***

The sun was starting to set and Ben parked the car and grabbed Rey’s hand, interlacing their fingers. He brought her to a restaurant along the Nile River. Their table was situated right beside the river, giving them a gorgeous view of the sunset on the water.

Ben pulled out her chair for her and pushed it forward as she sat.

“You are such a gentleman,” she mused.  
Ben smirked and took his own seat.

The waiter came by and took their order. Ben couldn’t stop staring at Rey and how beautiful she looked at this very moment. He took a mental image and seared it into his memory, hoping that when he looked back on this moment that it would be in remembrance of one the best moment of their lives.

“Have you thought about what you want to do when you graduate next month?” Ben asked.

Rey swallowed her bite of noodles and wiped her face with her napkin.

“Well, I’m not positive yet. I don’t know what opportunities I might have. Are you still planning on teaching?”

“Yes, I still have some years left in my contract. However, I am able to take sabbatical. I was planning to do that for the next few years.”

She looked down at her hands as she bit her lower lip. Ah, his precious girl had no idea what he was about to offer.

“I was hoping that you would come with me Rey.”

“What?” she asked, her eyes wide and hopeful.

“Well, I was hoping that you would come with me, travel the world, research, write about our discoveries. I was hoping…”

He stood from the table and grabbed the little black box from his pocket. He opened it up and dropped down to one knee beside of her.

“Rey, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to wake up every morning wrapped around you and go to bed with you sleeping in my arms. I want to travel with you. I want you there with me as I make these trips. I want you there by my side. Forever and always.”

Her hand was clutching her chest just beside her heart and the other hand was covering her mouth. She looked at him with tears in her eyes as he continued.

“Rey, will you do me this honor of becoming my wife. Will you marry me sweetheart?”

She gasped out a “yes” before launching herself into his arms and attacking his lips.

“Sweetheart, sweetheart,” he said as he pulled away from her. “Let me put your ring on.”

“Oh right,” she laughed.

Ben pulled out the pearl ring encircled in the gold band and slid it onto her ring finger. It was a perfect fit.

“Do you like it?” he asked nervously.

He hoped he had been right when he guessed that Rey wasn’t a traditional girl that would want a diamond ring. This one was unique and meant something special to them. Yet, he still worried that she wouldn’t like what he had chosen for her.

“It is absolutely gorgeous Ben. This looks like a traditional Egyptian wedding ring. It’s perfect.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss.

This time when Ben pulled away he clutched her face and looked into her hazel eyes.

“Are you ready for the rest of your surprise… fiancèe?”

“Wait, there’s more?”

“Yes, I might have planned for you to say yes. I had hoped you would. So I may have thought of a way we could celebrate our engagement. So are you ready for your second surprise?”

She nodded her head and kissed him again.

“What is the surprise, fiancè?” she smirked.

“Ah, you will have to wait and see. But I am positive that you will love it.”

“I love you, Ben.”

“And I love you,” he said.

He pulled her into his arms for a big embrace and kissed her again. His fiancèe. He could get used to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my amazing beta Nori! You are always so fast <3 
> 
> We have about three more chapters left. I am sad!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He held her hand as they walked by the water's edge. Ben kept sneaking looks at Rey, watching as her eyes lit up at the sight of the river and the sunset framing the city skyline. These were memories that would last a lifetime. And he wanted to ingrain them into his mind. Remember these moments, forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some smut with very little plot

Ben grabbed her hand and traced a circle around the ring that she now was wearing. He loved the sight of her wearing it. He looked into her eyes as quickly pressed a kiss to her lips as he pulled her from her sitting position.

“Are you ready for your surprise?” he asked.

“Of course.”

He held her hand as they walked by the water's edge. Ben kept sneaking looks at Rey, watching as her eyes lit up at the sight of the river and the sunset framing the city skyline. These were memories that would last a lifetime. And he wanted to ingrain them into his mind. Remember these moments, forever.

The many moments of how he fell in love with her. With the look in her eyes, with her heart. These would be the moments he would share with their children. He didn’t know if Rey wanted children, they hadn’t talked about it. But he had hoped. There would be time for those discussions. For now, he just wanted to cherish her and kiss her under the moonlight.

They stopped at the port. Rey looked up at him with an eyebrow raised.

“I rented a yacht.”

“You-- what? Ben.”

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him. Ben kissed her temple and released her from the embrace, but not before interlacing their fingers once more. He walked her onto the ship and sat her down before he started the engines.

“We will go to a more secluded part of the river. And from there we can celebrate properly,” he said with a smirk.

***

It wasn’t long before Ben set the anchor. There was nobody in sight and that was just what Ben wanted. Rey sat on the sofas covering the front of the ship. She was looking out at the sights around her and didn’t notice his approach.

Ben grabbed her legs and pulled her towards him, catching her bottom in his large hands. He started kneading the flesh through her clothing.

“Ben,” she gasped out.

Her head was thrown back revealing her delicate neck. Ben leaned over her and latched onto her neck, suckling a bruise into her skin and marking her as _his_.

His hand snuck up to the clasp at the back of her neck; he released it and let the top of her dress fall off of her shoulders.

“This is a beautiful dress you picked out sweetheart, but if you don’t help me to get you out of it, it will be in shreds.”

“You better not,” she chided.

Rey stood up and shimmied out of the dress, placing it on the sofa with care. Ben smirked at the sight of her in front of him. She hadn’t worn a bra underneath the dress. And her breasts looked lovely in the low lights around them. Her panties were a small strappy pair, they looked incredibly sexy on her. Ben grabbed her waist and gave her a gentle squeeze. He let his hands roam down her body, soft touches to every part of her. He let them settle on her pert ass and gave it a little smack.

He soothed the sensitive skin with a gentle rub before hooking his fingers beneath the band of her panties and snapping the band against her skin. He dropped to his knees and pressed kisses along her navel. He kissed along her clothed pussy, licking and teasing her through the fabric.

Her fingers tangled in his hair and tugged. He finally took pity on her and grabbed the strap of her underwear in his teeth and started to drag them down her toned legs.

She kicked off her underwear just as he grabbed her ass and pulled her forward into his mouth. He attacked her nub with a vicious suck. He licked her through her slick folds and sucked at her skin. Rey was a gasping, moaning mess.

She came against his tongue and he gave her clit one final kiss before pulling away. She collapsed onto the sofa and looked up at him with a sated face.

Ben palmed at his erection that was now tenting his pants. He kept his eyes on her as he unbuttoned his shirt. He tossed aside the button up and the undershirt. His shoes were kicked off with ease. Next, he unbuckled his belt and undid his pants, pulling them off in one quick motion.

Rey walked up to him and grabbed the band of his boxer briefs, she smiled wickedly at him.

“Let me help,” she said.

This time it was Rey that dropped to her knees. She pulled his underwear down and his cock sprung forth. She gave the head a sensitive kiss, letting her tongue dart out to lick the precome that glistened on the tip.

Ben’s hips bucked on their own volition. He felt Rey lick a long stripe up his shaft and tonguing at the tip before taking him into her mouth.

Ben groaned and bucked into her, his fingers sinking into her hair and pulling at the braids. He knew he wasn’t going to last long, Not with her hot little mouth sucking him so perfectly.

Her hands found his ass and held him in place as she continued to blow him. Ben reached down and found one of her nipples, tweaking it as she worked him to an orgasm.

“Oh Rey, your perfect little mouth. I’m going to fucking come.”

She tightened her grip on him, not letting him pull away as he hit his release, shooting hot ropes of come down her throat. She swallowed him up eagerly. And damn if it wasn’t the hottest thing he had ever seen.

Ben helped her to stand up and lifted her into a tight embrace. He kissed her lips and sucked on her tongue. When they finally broke apart for air, he smirked at her and asked if she wanted to go for a swim.

She nodded her head in agreement.

***

The water was unsurprisingly warm, considering the time of year and the intensity of the Cairo sun.

Ben held Rey in his arms as they both tread water. Her breasts were pressed against his chest, and the gentle waves of the river crashed against their bodies as they held on to each other and kissed passionately.

He was licking at the seam of Rey’s mouth when she let out a little shriek.

“What is is sweetheart?”

Her legs tightened around his waist as she clinged to him.

“I felt something brush my leg. You don’t think it’s a snake do you?”

That was certainly a possibility. The intelligent thing to do would be to get back on the ship. But first, Ben wanted to kiss her a little more. He leaned forward and captured her lips in his as his hands smoothed up and down her slick body.

“Ben,” she whined. “What if it’s a crocodile?”

“Hmm, those are only present in certain areas. Closer to the bank. We should be fine here. And anyway, if one happens to sneak in-- I’ll fight him with my bare hands.”

“You are absolutely ridiculous Dr. Solo.”

“The absolute worst,” he teased.

Reluctantly, he guided them back to the ship. He allowed Rey to go up the ladder before him, giving him a wonderful view of her ass as she climbed. He felt his cock stir at the sight.

***

Ben wrapped a towel around her body and led her to the bedroom. He started the shower for her and joined her under the hot spray. He soaped up his hands and washed the river water off of her body. He paid special attention to the soft swells of her chest until she slapped at his hands.

He laughed at her mock irritation and couldn’t help but to steal a kiss or two from her pretty pink lips.

***

Ben had her completely nude and splayed out on the bed before him. If you had asked him just a month ago if this is where they would be, he wouldn’t have believed it.

He settled his body between her thighs, and clasped their hands together on either side of her head, and just as he began to push inside of her-- he swore he could feel his heart beating out of his chest.

When he moved within her, he saw the look in her eyes, it was intoxicating. He could feel the beating of her heart against his chest, the heaving of her breasts as they thrusted against each other. She met him eagerly with each undulation of his hips. And this was so much more than just them. This was more than just their bodies meeting and joining in such an intimate way, this was love. They were making love.

And as he came inside her, he felt her walls fluttering around him, saw her little gasping breaths and the look in her eyes. She looked at him with love in those eyes. He held her close and sealed his lips against hers in a fierce and possessive kiss. And they held on to each other for a while, uncaring for anything other than the two of them and this very moment.

And god, did he love her more than anything in the world. He would give her everything. If only she would just ask, she would want for nothing.

***

Once they had gotten dressed and Ben returned the yacht back to the harbor, they made their way back towards the rental car.

They drove in relative silence back to the hotel, yet it wasn’t an awkward silence. They both felt so much, and nothing needed to be said. Ben was happy, genuinely happy, probably the happiest he has been in his entire life.

As they parked, Ben made his way around the car towards her door and opened it for her, offering her his hand. They walked together inside the hotel.

They heard a whistle come from the other side of the lobby. When Ben looked, he saw his mother and father having a drink at the hotel bar. Well, there was no better time than now to share their news.

The two of them walked up to his parents.

“Did you two have a good night,” Leia asked with a knowing look on her face.

“It was quite a good night,” Ben replied.

He looked down at Rey and smirked when he cheeks flushed. A very good night indeed.

“So,” Ben continued, “I would like to introduce you to my fiancee.”

Han smiled, “Welcome to the family kid.”

Leia pushed Han out of the way and grabbed Rey’s hands.

“We are so happy to have you as a part of our family,” she said. “I know we haven’t spent a lot of time together, but I do hope to rectify that soon. And I couldn’t have picked a more perfect person for my son to fall in love with.”

“Alright, alright,” Ben said, “We are tired from our night out. We will have plenty of time to catch up with you both tomorrow.”

He turned and began walking towards the elevators.

“Hey Ben,” he heard his father say.

“Yeah.”

“Remember kid, the walls in this hotel are very thin.”

Ben rolled his eyes and grabbed Rey’s hand. He heard his mother smack his father’s chest.

“Why do you always insist on saying something inappropriate,” Leia said.

Ben heard his father laughing as they walked away.

“I guess you will have to get used to them,” he whispered into Rey’s ear as he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“I think I can handle it,” she said.

That night, he fell asleep on top of her with his head nestled against her neck, smelling her scent of flowers and shampoo. His hands wrapped around her body in a tight embrace, and they slept peacefully.

Ben knew that this was one of many nights that they would spend in each other's arms. And that very thought pacified him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter and then the epilogue! 
> 
> Thank you to my amazing beta Nori! <3


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, Ben woke up with Rey laying on top of him. Her hand was placed on his chest and he looked down at the ring that sat on her finger so beautifully. They were engaged; it was hard to believe that in the short time they had been in Egypt, they had come so far in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the epilogue left after this chapter.

The next morning, Ben woke up with Rey laying on top of him. Her hand was placed on his chest and he looked down at the ring that sat on her finger so beautifully. They were engaged; it was hard to believe that in the short time they had been in Egypt, they had come so far in their relationship.

They were both still naked from their late night romp. Rey’s breasts were pressed into his chest, and the skin on skin contact brought him nothing but comfort. He felt himself begin to harden again. He wasn’t sure how it was possible with how many times they had both come the night before. Yet, he was not about to let that deter him.

He began stroking her back with featherlight touches. His fingertips tracing patterns into her lower back before he snuck a hand down and grabbed her peachy ass. Her eyes fluttered open as she balanced herself on his chest, looking into his eyes. She yawned and kissed his lips.

“Good morning,” she said.

Ben grabbed her waist and pulled her far enough up to slide inside of her.

“Oh,” she moaned.

He loved to hear her little moans of pleasure. Ben ran his hands down the expanse of her back until her cupped her ass again. He began shallowly thrusting up into her.

“I love you so much,” he said.

She had never looked more beautiful than in this moment, with her hair a tangled mess and the sleep still in her eyes. He couldn’t wait to wake up like this everyday for the rest of his life. Rey was more than just his lover, she’s his companion. She would be there for all of their travels. Ben honestly couldn’t wait for their next adventure.

He leaned forward and captured her nipple between his lips, giving it a hard suck. Rey rolled her hips against his, encouraging him to continue his ministrations. He pulled away and laved at her other nipple, giving it equal attention.

When he pulled away from her other nipple, he cupped her breasts and gave each stiff peak a little kiss.

“I fucking love your tits Rey.”

“Fuck Ben.”

He pounded into her in haste, chasing his orgasm and mouthing at her breasts, leaving a trail of wet kisses along her skin.

He felt her contracting around him, that delicious flutter he had come to know so well. He came inside her with a groan, thrusting through his own release.

She collapsed on top of him, sweaty and sated from their lovemaking.

Ben groaned as he pulled out of her tight pussy. He watched as his spend slipped down her thigh. Ben gathered it on his finger and pushed it back into her pussy, giving her clit a tiny slap before releasing her.

She startled from the contact on her oversensitive clit.

“Sorry sweetheart,” he apologized as he kissed her brow.

“No,” she smiled, “I liked that.”

He smirked down at her and catalogued that information for later use. He attacked her neck and began sucking bruises into her skin. She slapped playfully at his back.

“Ben, we have to get up. We’re meeting everyone for breakfast, Ben!”

His face was nuzzled into her neck as he responded, “They can wait.”

“Ben!”

He began to tickle her ribs, relishing her giggles. She kicked him hard on the chest causing him to fall back on the mattress. He coughed to catch his breath.

Rey was on top of him in mere seconds, kissing his face and apologizing.

Ben slapped her ass playfully as he responded, “I’ll get you back for that later.”

She rolled off of him and walked to the en suite, looking over her shoulder and giving him a look that dared him to come join her. He couldn’t help but to watch her ass as she opened the door and started the shower.

He heard the water start and the shower curtain open and then close. Then Rey called out for him.

“Are you coming?”

She didn’t have to ask him twice.

***

Ben and Rey met everyone for breakfast in the hotel restaurant. Once they were all sat at the table, Ben coughed into his hand as he got everyone’s attention.

“So, we’re--” he stuttered over his words.

“We’re engaged,” Rey finished as she thrust her hand out to show her friends the ring he had gotten her.

Jess fawned over her and told her how beautiful the ring was.

Finn congratulated them and cleared his throat. He held a book in his hand from the local library.

“What’s that?” Ben asked.

“Oh this,” Finn answered, “well this is-- uh. I believe this is an explanation of _the curse_.”

“Curse?” Leia laughed.

Han whispered into her ear that he would explain everything on the plane ride home.

Ben returned his gaze back to Finn and motioned for him to continue.

“Well according to this text, the tomb was disturbed when Jessika took the bracelet. The text says that when the tomb is disturbed, the gods will find a willing body to influence.”

Jessika scoffed, “Well that didn’t happen, the gods just decided to play practical jokes on us.”

Rey grabbed Ben’s thigh under the table and squeezed. He thought back to their first time in the temple, that hazy feeling of not being in control. Then he remembered the same feeling after he found her in the temple before he got shot. Both of their eyes had shone gold.

Ben placed his hand on top of hers and brushed his thumb along her knuckles. That would be their secret.

***

The rest of the day was dedicated to packing up their belongings and getting ready to leave for the airport. Ben couldn’t believe their time had come to an end. He was eager to get back to his apartment in New York City.

Han had returned the rental car after breakfast, and the group met up outside of the hotel while they waited for the cabs to take them to the airport.

Han, Finn, and Jessika took the first cab, while Leia volunteered to go with Ben and Rey. Once the cab arrived, Ben loaded their luggage into the trunk. Leia motioned for him to take the front seat, insisting that he needed the extra leg room for his long legs.

Ben couldn’t help but to listen at the conversation between his mother and Rey in the backseat. Leia was holding one of Rey’s hands as she told Rey stories of his youth, how he would run around excavation sites and make Han chase him.

Rey smiled widely, and briefly Ben thought about what it would be like to have children with Rey. Before he met Rey, he never saw himself as a father. But now, it was something he yearned for.

Once they arrived at the airport they checked their luggage. The three of them met up with the rest of the group as they went through security. Han was making small talk with Finn and Jessika while they sat by the gate waiting to board.

Ben turned to Rey and grabbed her hand, tracing his thumb over her ring.

“Will you move in with me?” he asked.

She smirked at him before replying.

“I thought that was a given.”

  
Ben blushed and averted his eyes. He didn’t want to assume.

“Well, I’m glad,” he said. “I can’t imagine sleeping alone after all of this.”

“Yeah, me too.”

He leaned forward and kissed her chastely on the lips.

***

The days following their return to New York City were dedicated to moving all of Rey’s possessions into Ben’s apartment. The first time she saw his small home, she gasped as she took in the different artifacts and knick knacks from his travels.

“It’s perfect,” she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. “It is everything I’ve ever wanted.”

He kissed her forehead and ran his hands down her back until he grabbed her ass.

“It’s perfect now that you are here.”

***

Rey graduated with honors. Ben watched her walk across the stage to receive her diploma, and he couldn’t help the smile that graced his face as he took in her appearance. She looked beautiful.

He felt somebody clap him over the shoulder, and when he turned to look beside him, his father whispered in his ear.

“You did good kid.”

Ben smiled to himself as he continued to watch the ceremony.

They celebrated by taking Rey to her favorite restaurant in the city, and of all places it was a local hole in the wall pizza place.

After their meal, Han and Leia bid them goodbye with promises to get together for a Sunday brunch. Leia kissed Rey’s cheek and Han pulled Ben in for a tight hug.

Once his parents left, he grabbed Rey’s waist and threw her over his shoulder as he walked her down the street back to their apartment. She laughed and slapped at his back playfully.

Back in their apartment, Ben threw Rey onto the bed and started to undress her.

“Now we can celebrate properly,” he grunted.

Rey eagerly undressed him, leaving clothes strewn around the room. He slid inside with ease and they both groaned at the feeling.

“I love you Ben.”

He slowly began to thrust, enjoying the feel of her tight pussy around his cock.

“Fuck Rey, I love you sweetheart.”

***

Ben took sabbatical that fall. His first trip was Sakai, Japan to study the tomb of Emperor Nintoku.

When he told Rey about their first assignment, she jumped into his arms and kissed him eagerly.

“I take it you’re excited,” he said with a smirk.

She nodded before nipping at his lower lip.

The night before they were to leave for Japan, Ben and Rey went to dinner with his parents. Leia kept asking how the wedding plans were going, to which Ben explained that they were not in a rush. They wanted to enjoy some time living together and traveling the world. The wedding would come soon enough.

He put his arm around Rey and kissed her temple.

“Don’t make me wait too long Ben,” Leia chuckled, “I want grandchildren one of these days.”

“Patience,” Ben chided. “Don’t rush us.”

***

The next morning, Ben called a cab and brought their luggage to the street outside of their apartment. The ride to the airport went by quickly. Once they arrived at departures, they checked their luggage and walked inside with their boarding passes.

After getting through security and arriving at their gate, Ben turned to Rey and looked into her bright hazel eyes.

“I love you so much Rey. I’m more than ready to travel the world with you. I’m so glad you are here with me. I wouldn’t want to be with anybody else.”

She cupped his cheeks before pressing a sweet kiss on his lips.

“I feel it too, Ben.”

He took her hand as they started boarding the plane. This was just the beginning of their lives, the beginning of many adventures and travels. And Ben couldn’t wait to spend every moment with her. He kissed her again, as they found their seats.

“You know,” Rey said as she looked out the window, “We are simply passing through history with all of these travels.”

“This…” he grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles, “this is _our_ history.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nerd links... 
> 
> Tomb of Emperor Nintoku https://www.jnto.go.jp/eng/spot/ruins/nintokutennoryo.html
> 
> The final two sentences are sort of an Indiana Jones quote. This is the actual quote: 
> 
> "Indiana, we are simply passing through history. This… this is history."
> 
> Thank you to my beta Nori, thank you to my readers. I'm very sad that this is the end, there will be an epilogue and the sequel, but this is still very bittersweet.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three whole years, it took them three years to decide it was time to finally get married. They didn’t want to rush the marriage and had spent so much time travelling that they hardly noticed the time passing them by. But Ben made the arrangements and surprised Rey with an anniversary trip of sorts, back to Egypt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is only the end to the first story. Enjoy the epilogue and then check out the sequel "Leap of Faith" by clicking on the series "Wildest Aspirations" or by going to this link.... 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11081163/chapters/24716706
> 
> I commissioned the talented @panda-capuccino to do an artwork for this fic. You can find it here.... 
> 
> http://reylorobyn2011.tumblr.com/post/162914894195/fortune-and-glory-dr-ben-solo-is-an-archaeology

**THREE YEARS LATER**

Ben nervously tugged at the collar of his shirt, adjusting his tie for the hundredth time as he waited in front of the Great Pyramids of Giza. Three years ago to this very day, Ben and Rey had made love for the first time. Inside the pyramid no less. The past three years had been spent traveling and exploring. Every waking minute was spent with Rey by his side, his partner and lover. He wouldn’t trade it for anything else in the world.

Three whole years, it took them three years to decide it was time to finally get married. They didn’t want to rush the marriage and had spent so much time travelling that they hardly noticed the time passing them by. But Ben made the arrangements and surprised Rey with an anniversary trip of sorts, back to Egypt.

Before leaving, they made the last minute decision to get married while in Egypt. They contacted his parents who promptly met them in Egypt. Ben asked his Uncle Luke to officiate the wedding and he arrived the day after Ben and Rey did.

Rey had gone with his mother to find a dress and jewelry for the ceremony. Ben contacted Tarek to make sure they could get married in front of the Pyramids. Everything fell into place seamlessly.

Ben felt his father’s hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly.

“You look nervous kid.”

Ben took a few deep breaths before answering.

“It’s not that I’m nervous really, I just can’t wait for Rey to finally become my wife. We’ve waited long enough.”

Han pulled him into a large embrace.

“I’m proud of you,” he whispered into his ear.

“Thanks dad,” Ben replied.

***

The sun was blinding him as he saw Rey start walking down the sand. She looked like a goddess in a simple white grecian style gown. The dress was cinched at the waist with a large gold band. The low cut top was covered with a lace bodice and gave Ben an eyeful of her gorgeous cleavage. Around her neck sat a flower shaped necklace that glittered in the bright Egyptian sun. Her hair was mostly down in waves that framed her face, yet had little white flowers weaved into a loose braid at the back of her head. She didn’t wear shoes on her feet; impractical in the sandy desert, instead she wore a lace anklet decoration that matched the lace of her bodice.

She looked simply stunning. Ben felt breathless as he took in the sight before him.

Rey met his eyes and gave him a small smile. Her cheeks turned pink and he wasn't sure if it was from her blush or the heat of the sun.

Ben held out his hand and she took it ardently. He pulled her close and whispered in her ear, telling her how gorgeous she is and how lucky _he_ is to have her.

Luke cleared his throat to get their attention.

“The two of you prepared your own vows?” Luke asked.

“Yes,” Ben replied with a smile.

“I suppose I will go first. My darling Rey, the past three years have been the most thrilling in my entire life. I will always remember the day you stepped into my class and changed my life forever. I remember the day we left for our expedition in Egypt, and how everyone around us assumed you were my wife. Here we are now back in Egypt, and finally I am able to make you my wife. I love you more than I ever thought I could love another. Thank you for loving me in return and for agreeing to marry me.”

Luke smiled and motioned for Rey to go next. She had tears in her eyes as she started to speak.

“Ben, when I first met you I thought that I would never have a chance with a man so intelligent and handsome. You didn't even know it, but you had already stolen my heart. And when you returned my affection-- it meant the world to me. Never before in my life had anyone done that. Loved me. And you love me so deeply. You are patient and kind, and you treat me like a queen. I am so fortunate to have such a devoted man to love me and hold me dear. I love you Ben. I would always choose to marry you.”

Ben reached over and wiped the tears from her cheeks as he looked into her bright hazel eyes. He barely heard the voice of his uncle telling him he could _kiss the bride_. He didn’t need to be told twice.

Ben pulled Rey against his chest and sealed his lips against hers, he gently dipped her back so he could devour her even more. One of his hands held her neck while the other braced her lower back. He continued to kiss her even after he heard his father clear his throat.

Eventually, he did have to pull away to catch his breath. Rey’s lips were kiss swollen and perfectly pink. Luke pulled out the marriage certificate that they had applied for quickly when they arrived in Egypt. They both signed it eagerly, and finally-- they were married.

Ben bent down and swooped Rey up into his arms, carrying her across the desert towards the rental car. His mother had took it upon herself to write “Just Married” on the back of the car. Once he was behind the wheel, he rolled down the windows and bid his family goodbye.

***

Back at the hotel-- the hotel they had stayed in during their trip three years ago; Ben and Rey made their way to the hotel bar to order a bottle of champagne before going back up to their room.

Ben sat on the barstool with his arm around Rey’s lower back. Patrons at the bar smiled and congratulated them on their marriage. They drank one glass of their champagne, toasting to each other and their new life as husband and wife. Then Ben asked the bartender to bag up the bottle for them so they could retire to the hotel room.

Rey held the bagged bottle of champagne with one hand while the other wrapped around Ben’s neck. Ben had insisted on carrying her all the way to their hotel room. Once they were in front of the door to the room, Rey fished out the key card from Ben’s suit pocket and worked it into the slot.

Ben carried Rey over the threshold of the door and all the way to the bed. He placed her gently down onto the mattress and kissed her lips deeply. He grabbed the bottle of champagne and grabbed two glasses from the mini bar. He filled them up and handed one to Rey.

“I love you so much sweetheart.”

Rey took a sip of her drink and licked her lips, the sight of her tongue darting out of her mouth and swiping against her lower lip went straight to his dick. He walked over to the phone and ordered an array of desserts from room service. They didn’t have time to get a proper wedding cake, and in all honesty didn’t _need_ a wedding cake for the three people in attendance.

Ben joined Rey on the bed and grabbed her leg, pulling it over his hip. He let his hand run up her smooth leg pulling her silky dress up along with it. They laid on the bed, whispering endearments to each other between heated kisses.

A knock on the door alerted them that the room service had arrived. The desserts were brought in on a rolling cart. Rey’s eyes widened when she saw each delectable dessert on the platters. There was a marble cake with melted chocolate drizzle, key lime pie covered with whipped cream, an array of chocolate covered strawberries and assorted fruits, and mahalabiya-- an Egyptian rice pudding.

Ben scooped some of the rice pudding onto the spoon and held it up towards Rey’s mouth.

“Open up,” he said soothingly.

She opened her mouth and accepted the spoonful of pudding. A small bit dripped onto her chin and Ben ducked his head to suck the sweet milk off of her skin. He moved his mouth down her neck and suckled bruises into her pulse point. He snuck his hand underneath the fabric of her top and began pulling the sleeves off of her shoulders. He groaned when he exposed her breasts, her nipples peaked instantly in the chilled air of the hotel room.

“I don’t want to mess up this gorgeous dress,” he mused.

Rey chuckled as she rose from her spot on the bed. She slowly began undressing, taking her time in shimmying out of the dress. She turned around as the fabric slipped over her bottom. She was wearing a tiny lace thong with tassels on the sides. When she turned around, the lace covering the front had the word “Bride” sewn into the material.

“Where did you find those?” he asked as he felt his cheeks turn pink.

She walked over to him and pushed him into a sitting position on the bed. She straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. Her breasts pressed against his chest and he ran his hands up and down her back before reaching down and grabbing her ass.

Suddenly, she pulled away and grabbed at his tie.

“I want your shirt off,” she said as she started undoing his tie.

He helped her to unbutton the shirt and ended up tossing both the shirt and the tie in a heap on the floor. Ben grabbed the cart and rolled it closer to where he sat. He reached over and grabbed one of the chocolate covered strawberries and held it up to Rey’s lips.

“Bite,” he demanded.

She did as he told, licking her lips of the juice from the berry. Rey grabbed one of the berries and fed it to him. He kissed her fingertips and took them between his lips to suck them clean.

Ben grabbed a fork and gathered a bite of the cake onto the utensil. He fed it to Rey and licked the chocolate drizzle from her lips. Rey let her finger dip into the chocolate sauce and placed it to his full lips, then she surged forward and kissed him passionately.

With one arm wrapped around her waist, Ben flipped them over until she was on her back against the mattress. He began rubbing his already hard cock against her lace panties. He pushed back onto his haunches and grabbed at the band of the lacy thong.

“I don’t want to ruin these.” he insisted. “You'll need to wear them again.” He smirked.

She lifted her hips to help him remove the tiny panties. Ben settled himself between her thighs and looked up at her with a devilish smirk on his face.

“What are you--” she started to ask.

Ben gathered some of the whipped cream and painted her pussy with it. He immediately licked her folds clean and sucked her nub into his mouth. Rey was writhing beneath him, bucking her hips into his mouth as he continued to pleasure her. He snuck his hand down and pushed two fingers inside her wet pussy while he concentrated on her clit. The tip of his tongue flicked against her bud causing her to moan.

Rey’s hands pulled his head closer to her body, her fingers weaving through his dark waves and pulling insistently. He sucked her clit between his lips as he continued to pump his fingers inside of her. She was so close, he could feel it as she began to climb her peak.

She rolled her hips against his mouth and fingers and moaned deeply. Ben felt her walls fluttering over his fingers and he sucked her clit hard into his mouth as she came. He released her bud from his mouth as he eased his fingers out of her. He promptly took his fingers into his mouth and sucked them clean.

“You taste divine sweetheart.”

Rey blushed as she came down from the aftershocks of her orgasm. She took her foot and rubbed over his clothed erection.

Ben groaned deep in his chest as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

“Come here,” Rey said lustfully.

He climbed on top of her awaiting body and captured her lips in a kiss. He felt her hands working the belt loose on his slacks. Ben laid on his side to allow her easier access to his pants. She helped him to remove them along with his dress shoes and shocks. The only piece of fabric separating their bodies was the pair of black boxer briefs he wore. Rey pushed him onto his back and grabbed the band of his briefs. His cock sprang forward as she pulled them down his thighs.

She gave the tip of his cock a sweet kiss. She stuck her tongue out and licked a line up his shaft before taking his cock between her lips. Ben groaned as his head hit the pillows. His hands pulled gently at the loose braid at the back of her head, trying his best not to mess up the hairdo. He gently rocked his hips as she moved her mouth up and down his member.

He wanted to be inside her. Gently, he took two fingers and lifted her chin as she released his cock with a slick pop.

“I want to feel you,” he said.

She climbed onto the bed and straddled his hips. His cock rubbed against her slick folds and nudged at her clit. Rey rose to her knees over him and grabbed his cock to line him up with her pussy. She teased him for a few moments, rubbing her pussy over the head of his cock. Ben grabbed her waist and squeezed. Finally, she sunk down-- burying him to the hilt.

Ben’s hands moved from her waist to grope her ass and urge her to rock her hips against his. She steadied herself on his shoulders and rose her hips only to slam them back down against his. Ben ran his hands up her back, pulling her forward to take one of her pretty pink nipples into his mouth.

He sucked the bud between his lips and groaned, god he loved her tits. He pulled away from her nipple only to capture the other in his lips, giving it equal attention. Ben cupped her breasts in his hands and pushed them together to create cleavage.

“You were teasing me with that wedding dress. You know how much I love your tits, and you wore that dress to drive me wild. I wanted to take you back down in that tomb and fuck you on the altar again. This time as my wife.”

Ben flipped them over to take the lead. Rey immediately wrapped her legs around his hips. He stuck his fingers in the whipped cream and coated both of her nipples. He laved at her right nipple before sucking the peak between his lips, then he moved on to the other and repeated the action.

“Mmmm, sweet,” he moaned.

He suddenly had an image of her breasts swollen with her milk, and his mouth wrapped around her nipple, drinking from her breast. It was something he didn't know he wanted. He buried the thought, knowing it was something to revisit at a later time.

Her fingers tangled in his hair again, brushing through his ebony locks in a soothing gesture. He nibbled at her nipple before releasing it. Ben slanted his mouth against Rey’s in a heated kiss. Their tongues slid against each other in soft sensual strokes.

Rey caught his lower lip between her teeth, the action only served to turn Ben on even more. He grabbed her hip to still her body as he pumped into her more languidly. The slow motions steadied their breathing, their heartbeats were in sync. Ben looked deeply into her eyes and he felt something tug at his heart.

Realization overcame him that he was making love to his _wife_. He felt like his body was on fire with the intensity of his emotions. Ben dropped his head to Rey’s shoulders and began thrusting harder.

He felt her hands smoothing down his back, gentle touches to his sides and shoulders. Finally, she rested them on his cheeks as she looked back into his eyes. He would never tire of the sight of her beneath him as he gave her pleasure.

“I love you,” she whispered.

Ben kissed her nose, then each cheek, her forehead, and finally her lips.

He felt himself climbing to his eventual release. He snuck his hand beneath their bodies and found her clit. He rubbed her quickly until he felt that delicious flutter of her walls around his dick. Her orgasm triggered his own, as they both fell together. Ben came deep inside her and gasped against her lips.

When he pulled out, he pulled her to his chest and kissed her hard on the mouth.  
“I love you too sweetheart, I love you so much.”

She cuddled into his chest and pressed a kiss to his neck. Together they fell fast asleep in each other’s embrace.

***

Ben woke up the next morning and began packing earnestly. He saw Rey stir in the blankets, he halted his movements and went to kiss her good morning.

“What are you doing up so early?” she questioned.

Ben chuckled at his beautiful wife.

“Packing for our honeymoon.”

“Honeymoon?” she asked as she snapped up from the bundle of blankets. “I thought we were just staying here.”

“Of course not, why would we honeymoon somewhere we’ve already been before? No, I’m taking you somewhere else.”

“Where?”

“Well, it’s an island. With waterfalls and jungles. In the South Pacific.”

She pushed the blankets off and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist.

“We’re going to Fiji?” she asked.

“Yes, sweetheart. We’re going to Fiji,” Ben replied.

She kissed him deeply as he held her in his arms. Like he would everyday for the rest of their lives. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One million thanks to Nori for being a wonderful beta. 
> 
> Thank you to Shwtlee for always encouraging me. 
> 
> Thank you to every reader, every comment, kudo, reblog, etc. This would not have happened without your support. Please let me know if you liked the story in the comments. And don't forget to check out the sequel "Leap of Faith" 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11081163/chapters/24716706

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments are gold.


End file.
